A Drop In The Ocean
by Imaginationgirl91
Summary: Childhood sweethearts Sam & Steve :D The title is inspired by my favourite song A drop in the ocean by Ron Pope - seriously listen to this song if you haven't already :) It all starts with Sam's new job...follow on from 'Save Me'
1. Chapter 1

A small yawn passing her lips, Sam quietly entered the McGarrett home and closed the door behind her before quietly locking it. It was gone two in the morning and she was exhausted. She told Steve that she would crash at her place due to her late finish but after a stressful shift Sam just wanted to come home and have a cuddle with her man. Toeing off her shoes she quietly headed upstairs, heading towards Steve's room where he was sleeping peacefully, softly snoring away. Wriggling out of her uniform leaving her in just her underwear she gently pulled the covers back before climbing into bed and bringing the covers back around herself before snuggling into Steve's side resting her head on his shoulder, her eyes falling to a close.

Feeling someone snuggle into his side, Steve let his eyes flutter open slightly before he then moved his arm around her and held her close to him as he let his eyes fall to a shut again. "What time is it?"

"Late. Go back to sleep." Sam whispered back to him as she moved her arm around him more.

"I thought you were going to stay at yours?" He whispered tiredly down to her.

Hooking her leg over his Sam pouted a little. "I needed cuddles." She whispered to him.

"Tough shift?" He asked looking down to her his eyes opening once more.

Sam sighed a little as she gave a slight nod and looked up to him. "A bit. Eight drunks, three stomach pumps and a four inch stitch in the cheek. Typical Friday night in the emergency room." She mumbled. Not long after Sam returned from visiting her parents she admitted to Steve that being a Detective wasn't always her first choice. It was choice she made to keep herself safe from Nate, before Nate she was a doctor and she wanted to go back to that. It was when she was at her happiest and she felt she had more purpose there than being in the force. She was trained in both occupations but always favoured the medical field but when things started to get strained with Nate she thought if she was a cop that he would be reluctant to hit her. Safe to say it didn't work out that way but she knew now that she was back at the hospital and Steve was there supporting her she could be at her full potential and she was happy. She had been in the hospital just over three months and she was well respected within the hospital already.

Softly stroking her arm he smiled a little. "Sounds like you had fun." He mused playfully. Since she got the job at the hospital he could see a real difference in Sam. She was a lot happier. More at ease. When she was a Detective she always seemed a bit on edge but now she was like a different person. The Sam he knew fifteen years ago. It was a bit of a shock to him when she admitted she was a full qualified doctor but if he was honest he'd rather be treating people in a hospital rather than out with HPD getting shot at.

Sam smiled hearing him and tightened her arm around him. "You know it." Pressing a kiss to his chin she smiled tiredly. "Now go back to sleep."

Hearing her he couldn't help but pout playfully down to her. "But I haven't seen you all day." He whined playfully as he moved his body gently over hers and nuzzled his face into her neck, moving her legs to rest either side of his waist.

Sam laughed as he rolled on top of her and moved her arms around him and kissed his head. "My poor baby."

"I know terrible isn't it?" He grumbled against her neck as he happily stayed snuggled into her, his eyes falling to a close once more, pressing soft kisses to her neck as a smirk played on his lips.

Sam could feel the smirk against her neck, smirking to herself she softly ran her fingers lightly through his hair. "Such a shame you're so tired…"

Hearing her he raised an eyebrow as he slowly lifted his head and peppered kisses along her jawline. "Who said I was tired?" He whispered against her skin.

Tugging his shirt a little she smirked to herself. "But you're wearing so many clothes…"

Playfully biting her jaw he then smirked to her. "Well in my defence you did say you were staying at yours tonight…"

Wrapping her legs around his waist Sam quickly rolled them over, hovering her lips to his. "I could always go home if it's too much trouble?" She whispered down to him. She loved teasing him.

Rolling them back over as he heard her, he pinned her gently to the bed before he moved hands to her hips he hooked his fingers onto her panties before he pulled them down, his lips hovering to hers at all times as he slipped her panties down her long smooth legs before throwing them to floor. "Can't go very far without them now can you?" He whispered, his lips brushing against hers.

Lifting her hips up as he pulled her panties down Sam smirked before she happily crushed her lips to his, her hands moving to his boxers as she pushed them down. This wasn't was she had in mind when she came over, she planned on sleeping but right now she wanted him so badly.

Breaking the kiss briefly Steve pulled his top over his head as he kicked his boxers off before he bit down on his lip slightly feeling Sam's lips against his neck as her hands moved slowly down his chest. Quickly removing Sam of her bra, he threw that on the floor with their other stuff before he moved his lips back to hers.

Happily cupping his face as she kissed him back, Sam wrapped her legs around Steve's waist, pulling his body as close to hers as possible.

Playfully biting her lip, Steve pressed his body tightly to Sam's before pressing his forehead to hers as he slowly pushed himself inside her, his mouth dropping open slightly. She always felt so incredible around him.

A soft moan passing her lips as she felt Steve push himself inside her, Sam moved her hands to Steve's arms and gripped a hold of him tightly. She loved the feel of him inside her. Loved how much he filled her. Loved how complete he made her feel.

As she moaned he kept his eyes locked on hers as he slowly withdrew himself slightly, smirking at the small pout she gave before she pushed himself inside her, hard.

As he pushed back into her a louder moan passed Sam's lips as she looked up to the man she loved. Her legs wrapping around his waist more she moved her one hand to the back of his neck before she pulled him down to her, capturing his lips in a heated kiss as she slowly began to move her hips against his as he began to build up more of a rhythm.

As their lips met Steve began to thrust harder and faster, resting his weight on his elbows he kept his body pressed tightly to hers as he kept his thrusts hard and deep, smirking to himself as each thrust caused a loud moan to escape Sam's lips and muffle against his. Was he expecting to be doing this at gone two in the morning? No. Would he have it any other way? Hell no. Making love to Sam always felt incredible and so special. When they were making love it was as if they were the only two people in the entire world. All that mattered was them.

Breaking the kiss to catch her breath back, Sam looked up to him, trying to hold back moans but it was clear that wasn't going to happen. He always had her moaning like crazy whenever they were in bed together.

As she broke the kiss he pressed his forehead to hers, happily gazing down to her as he kept his thrusts hard and deep picking up the pace slightly, her moans driving him more crazy for her. He loved how he made her feel. Loved how she made him feel.

As Steve picked up the pace, another loud moan passed Sam's lips as she wrapped her arms around him more, her hips moving in time with his. The faster they moved the deeper she could feel him and her orgasm creeping up on her.

Needing a release, Steve moved his hands to Sam's, bringing them up above her head as he interlocked their fingers and pinned them to the bed before he began to thrust hard and fast as he could into her. He needed to let go. Needed her to let go with him.

"Oh god Steve…" Sam moaned as he moved harder and faster. He always knew how to hit the right spot. Pulling him down she captured his lips, moaning breathlessly against them as she moved her hips rapidly against his.

Hearing her he moved as fast and hard as he could into her, moans passing his own lips before he let a loud low groan pass his lips as he climaxed and poured himself into her, still thrusting wanting Sam to orgasm with him.

A loud moan passing her lips as she finally climaxed, Sam clung onto Steve, breaking the kiss to catch her breath back and pressing her forehead to his. They were both sweaty but she didn't care. Her hips coming to a stop as Steve slowed down she looked up to him a tired smile resting on her lips. "I love you."

Another groan passing his lips as he felt Sam orgasm he looked down to her before he smiled as he came to a stop and pressed a soft kiss to her lips as he heard her. "I love you too." He whispered down to her as he stole a kiss off her before he gently pulled out of her and fell back on the bed beside her, bringing the covers around them as he held Sam close to him, happily cuddling her from behind pressing a soft kiss to her neck. "Now get some sleep."

Smiling Sam happily kissed him back before she then chuckled hearing him, happily moving to lay on her side as Steve moved behind her. "Yes sir." She teased as she moved her hand on top of his that was wrapped around her and let her eyes fall to a close. She was tired before she got into bed but now he had completely warn her out. To say this was a perfect end to a crappy night shift was an understatement. This man was her everything.

Kissing her neck once more Steve then let his own eyes fall to a close as he nodded back to sleep a soft smile tugging at his lips. The way she made him feel was quite overwhelming at times but he wouldn't have it any other way. In the five months they had been back together they were both at their happiest. He loved her so much and he loved to show her at any opportunity that he could. She was his everything.


	2. Chapter 2

As his phone went off the following morning, a groan passed Steve's lips as he slipped away from a sleeping Sam and grabbed his phone off the bedside table and pressed it to his ear. "McGarrett…" He answered a small yawn passing his lips before he then sighed. "Alright I'm on my way." Hanging up the phone he put it back on the side before he rolled back to Sam and moved his arm back around her pressing a kiss to her bare shoulder. "I have to go." He whispered tiredly to her snuggling into her neck. He could happily stay here all day with her.

As Steve's phone went off Sam's eyes fluttered open. It felt like she had only been asleep for two minutes. Rubbing her eyes a little she let a small yawn pass her lips before she then pouted hearing him and tilted her head slightly to look at him. "But we're comfy." She grumbled with a pout as she moved her hand on top of the one that was around her waist. "What time is it anyway?" She asked with a slight frown.

"Just gone seven…" He whispered before smiling and leaning in to kiss her pout he smiled down to her. "I know we're comfy but duty calls." Looking up as her pager went off he then looked down to her. "Looks like you're wanted too…"

Sam groaned as she grabbed her pager from the side and looked to it before sitting up. "Crap…" She mumbled as she quickly climbed out of bed and went over to the draw where she kept some spare underwear.

As she quickly got out of bed he frowned slightly. "What's up?" Steve asked as he climbed out of bed and put on a clean pair of boxers.

"Four car pile-up on its way in." She told him with a sigh as she slipped on her scrubs before quickly tying her hair back up. Heading into the bathroom she grabbed her toothbrush and quickly brushed her teeth.

Following her into the bathroom Steve grabbed his toothbrush, wrapping his arm around her waist he looked down to her. "Don't ware yourself out too much." He told her before popping his toothbrush into his mouth.

Sam smiled hearing him, rinsing her mouth out she turned in his arm and kissed his chin. "I'll try not to. If I finish early enough I'll see you tonight, if not I'll crash at mine tonight."

Steve smirked against his toothbrush. "You said that when you went to work yesterday." He mused down to her.

Sam laughed kissing his chin again. "Well I needed cuddles last night…"

"You got more than cuddles."

"Wasn't planned though." She commented with a chuckle before Sam smirked up to him. "Didn't hear you complaining at the time."

"Never will." He mused as he took his toothbrush out. Rinsing his mouth out he then looked down to her and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Go. They need you."

Sam smiled. "I'll call you later." She told him as she stole a kiss off him before heading out and down the stairs. Slipping on her shoes she headed to her car as fast as she could. She had only just got up and she was in for a busy day, but it was one of things she loved about her job. Every day was something different. A new case; a new diagnosis. Despite being a fully-fledged doctor they were always learning. Driving to the hospital she parked up before she headed inside, quickly heading to the staff room to get her lab coat and pop some of her belongings her locker before she then headed down to the emergency room. "Rodrigo what we got?" She asked the paramedic as he came in with the first patient and she slipped on her gloves and guided the paramedic into one of the free cubicles.

"Amanda Cole, fifteen she didn't have her seatbelt on went right through the windscreen. Car was going approximately forty-five when the car crashed. Semi-conscious on route, stable but BP keeps spiking, oxygen is low but slowly rising since she's had the mask on." He told her as they wheeled her in before looking to Sam. "She was the one driving…" He whispered to her.

Sam looked to him and nodded as she moved to the bed. "Okay can we gently move her on the count of three..." She informed everyone as they got a hold of the board the young girl was on. "One…two…three…" She counted as they all moved her onto the bed. Grabbing her torch from her pocket she flashed it into the patient's eyes before looking to one of the nurses. "Adam call x-ray I want her up there as soon as possible before we even think about taking off her neck brace." She told him before looking to Amanda. "Amanda can you hear me? My name's Doctor Walker I'm going to be looking after you okay but you can just call me Sam." She told her softly before looking to her, standing next to her so she could see her. "Can you tell me where it hurts the most?"

"I can't feel my legs…" She mumbled through her oxygen mask.

"Okay sweetie. Hang in there." She smiled before she then looked to Adam. "Any news on x-ray?"

"They can fit her in in half hour." He told her looking to her.

Sam gave a nod before she then looked down to Amanda and smiled softly to her. "We're going to try and help you best we can with the pain okay? Amanda the paramedic told me you were the one driving the car…where are you parents?" She asked gently to her. She didn't want her to think she was in trouble she just wanted to know what happened.

At her questions Amanda stayed silent and just gave a simple shake of her head.

Sam frowned a little before she then looked up hearing shouting. "I'll be right back." She told her with a soft smile before she headed out of the cubicle, closing the curtain behind her she looked over to a middle aged man who was shouting out Amanda's name. Heading over to him she looked to him. "Sir, I'm Doctor Walker I'm looking after Amanda…"

"Where is she?" He demanded looking to her.

Sam raised an eyebrow at his tone to her. "Are you her father?"

The man looked to her. "No I'm her uncle."

"You're her primary carer Mr…?"

"Ken Jones and yes I am, her parents died when she was younger. She needs to be home with me I'm all the family she has left."

Sam looked to him. There was something off about him. "Well Mr Jones, Amanda was in a really nasty accident and she's not going anywhere until she's had an x-ray and we can determine how long term the damage will be if there is any."

"X-ray for what?" He shook his head. "I'm sure none of this is necessary."

"Mr Jones Amanda went head first through a windscreen. We need to make sure there's no damage to her spine. So yes. It is necessary if it means that she could end up paralyzed if we don't do our job properly. Now you're welcome to wait in the relative's room quietly until she's come back from having her tests done."

"Can I see her?" He asked looking to Sam. "I need to see her."

Sam looked to him for a few minutes before sighing a little. "You can but only for a minute. She's going up to x-ray shortly. Follow me." She told him as she led him to Amanda's cubicle. Going in she smiled over to Amanda. "Amanda I have your uncle Ken here."

"Hey sweetheart how you doing?" He asked as he moved to her side and looked down to her. "You'll be okay. We'll get you out of here in no time." He told her looking down to her.

Sam watched the two of them. Amanda didn't look happy that he was here. She looked…uncomfortable. Looking down to Amanda she then looked to Ken. "Why don't you go and grab a cup of coffee while we send her up for her x-rays? She shouldn't be too long. Half hour at the most" She told him with a soft smile.

Ken looked to Sam as she spoke. Looking down to Amanda she then looked back to Amanda and gave a slight nod. "Okay." He smiled down to her. "I'll be here when you get back." He promised to her before he headed out of the cubicle and down towards the canteen.

Watching him go, Sam then smiled as two porters came in to take Amanda up to x-ray. "Let's get you up to x-ray then hopefully we can get this neck brace off you." She mused as she moved her hand to the bar as she helped wheel her out.

Grabbing Sam's hand as she moved it to the bar, Amanda looked to her. "Don't leave me alone with him." She whispered to her.

Sam looked to her. Nodding a little and offered her a soft smile. "I won't promise. I'll talk to you when you come out of x-ray." She promised before letting the porters take her into the elevator and up to x-ray. As the doors closed, Sam sighed a little as she then headed over to the nurses station and grabbed her clipboard.

"How's your patient?" Asked Jade as she kept her eyes locked on her own clipboard. Like Sam, Jade was one of the main doctor's in the emergency room and who Sam was quite friendly with. Jade had been quite supportive and welcoming since Sam started and Sam really valued their friendship.

Sam sighed a little as she looked to her colleague. "Is it bad that I'm hoping she has something broken just to keep her here a little longer?"

Jade frowned a little as she looked up from her clipboard and looked to her friend. "You got to elaborate on that so much Sam…"

"What's a fifteen year old doing driving a car at this time of morning? It had just gone seven when I got paged…not to mention she was speeding… And there is something off about her uncle…" She glanced around before looking back to her once more. "She's just asked me not to leave her alone with him…" She mumbled to her in case the uncle suddenly decided to reappear.

Jade frowned as she looked to her. "Okay now that's suspicious…what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to try and talk to her when she's out of x-ray…try and get an idea of what' going on and then go from there. Hopefully she'll open up to me. She's asked me not to leave her alone with her uncle so maybe she'll be willing to talk. Maybe get to the bottom of the accident."

"What about Steve?" Jade asked with a slight shrug looking to her.

Sam frowned a little as she looked to her. "What about Steve?"

Jade looked to her. "Sam your boyfriend is head of the Five-O task force…I'm sure he could do some digging for you…"

Sam sighed a little. "I don't know I don't want to be abusing his power like that…"

Jade looked to her. "Maybe so. But if your fears are confirmed for that girl then you need to be prepared to take the next steps."

Sam looked to her. "I was a cop Jade. I'm more than prepared." She told her with a soft smile before she began to write down notes on her clipboard, keeping an eye out for Ken. She couldn't put her finger on it but there was just something off about him. He creeped her out and the fact that Amanda didn't want to be left alone with him concerned her even more. She needed to get to the bottom of this.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sam your patient is back from x-ray." Jade commented as she came over to the nurse's station and moved behind the desk and stood next to her friend who was busy typing away on the computer.

Sam looked up and smiled. "Thanks Jade." Glancing around a little she looked to her and frowned a little. "Have you seen the uncle?" She asked. She wanted to talk to Amanda before he turned up again. She knew Amanda would freeze and not say anything if he was around.

Jade shook her head as she picked up one of her patients charts and looked to her. "Not for a while…"

Sam gave a slight nod as she got up from her seat. "Okay. Keep an eye for me? I'll see if Amanda will open up before he decides to make an appearance again." She told her as she headed over to the cubicle Amanda was in. Closing the curtain behind her she offered Amanda a smile seeing her sat up in the bed now. "Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked her softly.

"Sore…" She admitted looking to her. "Can I take this thing off my neck yet?" She asked with a sigh. "It itches."

"Not yet, as soon as your x-rays come through and we know there's no damage we'll take it off okay?" She smiled to her before she looked to the closed curtain before looking to Amanda once more. "Amanda I need to ask you some questions…"

Amanda looked to her. "Where's my uncle?" She asked.

Sam looked to her. She could sense the fear in her voice as she asked where he was. "I'm not sure." Sam told her before moving closer to her and giving a soft sigh. "Amanda you said before you went up to x-ray that you didn't want to be left alone with your uncle…why is that?"

Amanda looked to her before she shook her head.

Sam sighed as she moved closer to her. "You can talk to me." She whispered to her. "We can protect you." She promised to her. "You don't need to be afraid anymore."

Amanda looked to her, hesitating slightly before looking to her. "He does things…things I don't like…" She whispered to her.

Sam clenched her jaw slightly. She didn't like where this was going. "Like what sweetie?"

Amanda looked to her. "He comes into my bedroom at night. He climbs into my bed and then he…." She trailed off, water filling in her eyes. "He touches me in places he shouldn't…he makes me touch him. He was going to come in this morning…but I ran…just got into the car and drove as fast as I could…" She whispered. "I needed to get away from him."

Sam felt her heart break listening to her. She was fifteen years old. Something like that shouldn't be happening to her. It made her feel sick. "Amanda…" She sighed and looked to her. "Why haven't you gone to the police?"

"He said no one would believe me…I had no proof." She mumbled to her. "Says he does it because he loves me and I should love him."

Sam looked to her, moving her hand to hers as she gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I believe you." She told her with a soft smile before sighing a little. "I have to report this okay? He won't be able to hurt you again…what he's doing to you is certainly not love. It's wrong."

"But what if the police don't believe me?" She asked looking to her.

"They will…I used to be a police officer." She told her with a soft smile. "And I believe you…" She looked to her. "I can perform an exam…which will confirm everything you've told me if there was ever any doubt…would that be okay?" She asked softly to her.

Amanda looked to her for a few minutes before she gave a slight nod. "If you need to…"

Sam gave her hand another reassuring squeeze before she looked up as Jade came in.

"X-ray results." She told her with a smile passing her a file before heading out.

"Thanks Jade." She told her with a smile taking the file before opening it and popping them up on the screen and looked to them. "Well Amanda you are a very lucky girl." She told her with a smile as she moved over to her and took the neck brace off. "Few broken ribs but nothing major." She smiled. "I'll get a nurse to come in to give you some proper stitches to your cut and I'll make that call…"

Amanda looked to her and gave a slight nod. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll send a nurse in okay?" She smiled to her before she left the cubicle, closing the curtain behind her she then headed over to the nurses station. "Alice can you head into my patient and stitch up her head for me?"

"Sure thing Doctor Walker." Alice told her with a smile as she headed to the cubicle.

Sam smiled before she then looked to Jade and sighed. "Will you do me a favour and keep an eye on Amanda for me while I go up and see O'Connor?"

Jade frowned a little as she looked to her. "O'Connor?"

Sam nodded as she looked to her and sighed a little. "He's abusing her."

"She told you?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Says he comes in her bedroom in the night. Was going to go in again this morning but she ran…hence the accident. She was running away from him."

"Poor kid." She sighed. "Go. I'll keep an eye."

"Thank you. I don't know where he is so if he comes back while I'm gone try and keep him distracted until I come back down."

Jade nodded. "Sure. Go." She told her with a smile.

Sam smiled and nodded as she headed up to O'Connor's office. Alison O'Connor was the chief administrator for the hospital and it was her who would have to ring the police and child services for her patient. Going up to her office she gave a knock on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in." Came a voice.

Heading in, Sam offered a smile as she closed the door behind her.

Alison smiled to Sam. "Hey Sam. Everything okay?"

Sam smiled to her before sighing a little. "I have a patient…"

"As you do." She smiled and gestured for Sam to sit down as she sat behind her desk.

Sitting down, Sam then looked to her. "She's fifteen. She was the driver in the four car pile-up this morning. She's currently under the care of her uncle who she says has been abusing her."

Alison looked to her. "That's a very serious allegation Sam. Do you believe her?"

Sam nodded. "I do. When her uncle came to see her she instantly changed. She closed up and before she was taken to x-ray she told me not to leave her alone with him. When she came back from x-ray I talked to her and she told me he comes into her bedroom in the nights and gets into bed with her and touches her and makes her touch him…"

"I see." Alison sighed. "And where is the uncle now?"

"I'm not sure. I told him to go to the canteen while we do Amanda's tests. He hasn't returned yet. I've asked Jade to keep an eye while I come and talk to you."

"Okay you go back down to the ED and I will ring the police and child services. Put her in a private room so the uncle can't keep coming and going as he pleases until they arrive."

Sam nodded as she got to her feet. "Will do. Thank you." She smiled to her before she then headed back down to the ED. Hearing raised voices in Amanda's cubicle her heart sunk a little as she rushed over. Pushing the curtain open slightly she then looked to Ken as he was trying to get Amanda out of the bed. "You have to leave now." She told him.

As Sam came in he looked to her. "I'm not going anywhere without her. She's my responsibility."

"Amanda is in no fit state to be going anywhere right now." Sam told him with a sigh. "She was in a serious accident she needs to be monitored."

"She looks fine to me. I'm taking her home. Plenty of bed rest she'll be back to new in a few days." He stated firmly as he pulled Amanda out of the bed.

Sam shook her head as she remained in the way. "She's not going anywhere with you."

Ken laughed as he looked to her. "You're not going to stop me. I'm her guardian." He looked to Amanda. "Come on. We're leaving." He told her.

"She's not going anywhere…" Sam stated as she went to help Amanda back onto the bed.

With a roll of his eyes Ken soon pushed Sam away from them. "Thanks for your help doc but she'll be fine…like I said. Few days in bed and she'll be back to normal."

"Mr Jones…" Sam began as she went back to help Amanda who was getting more and more distressed by the second.

"I said she's fine." He snapped as he back handed Sam across face, sending her flying to the floor, knocking her unconscious as she hit her head on the corner of the wheels on the bed. "Come on." Ken hissed to Amanda as he moved his arm around her and headed out of the cubicle and headed to the exit. No was around because they were busy with their own patients and no one heard his disagreement with Sam. He could get away with this. He needed to get as far away as he could.

"Alice have you seen Sam?" Jade asked as she returned to the nurse's station from dealing with her patient.

Alice looked to Jade and gave a slight shake of her head. "Not since she asked me to stitch her patient, I've just been on my lunch and she wasn't there either." Looking to her watch she then grabbed a chart. "I'll ask Amanda now when I do her obs if Sam has popped in since earlier." She offered Jade a smile before she then headed to Amanda's cubicle, opening the curtain she frowned not seeing Amanda in the bed before her eyes widened seeing Sam unconscious on the floor, a small pool of blood by her head. "Oh my god, Jade!" She shouted back to her fellow colleague before she rushed down to Sam's side. "Sam can you hear me?"

As Alice called her, Jade rushed over to the cubicle. Seeing Sam on the floor she looked to Alice as she knelt on the floor. "Call O'Connor. Now!" She ordered before she looked down to Sam on the floor. "I need some help in here!" She shouted before looking down to Sam, checking her pulse and breathing before glancing around slightly. What the hell happened and where the hell was Amanda?


	4. Chapter 4

A small yawn passing his lips as he sat at his desk, Steve typed away on his computer as he wrote up his reports for the governor. They were originally called to the scene of the four car pile-up but Duke said HPD were already sorting it out so there was no need for Five-O, to which he was glad about if anything. He was tired and he just wanted to try and have a quiet day. Looking up as his door opened he then looked back to his screen. "What's up Danny?" He asked as he carried on typing away.

Coming in, Danny moved over to the sofa that was in Steve's office and plonked himself down on it. "Not much. Got to admit I'm bored. Maybe we should have taken that case from HPD."

Steve looked to him and frowned a little. "It was just a traffic collision. Even Duke said it would be a waste of Five-O resources."

"I know but we are so quiet and I'm twiddling my thumbs." He grumbled before looking to him. "How's Sam getting on at the hospital?" He asked.

"Good, though think she's struggling a bit with the long shifts. She didn't get in till gone two then by the time we settled down it was probably gone three and then she was called in just after seven for that collision."

"Well she is an ED doc…probably the toughest area to work…I'm sure she'll get used to it soon enough. Still early days though right?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I mean the first month they sort of broke her in, let her get to know the hospital and where everything is and how they run things. Good thing is she does five shifts then has three days off so it gives her a bit of break so she can re-fuel properly."

Danny raised an eyebrow. "Damn maybe I need to change professions." He chuckled and shook his head. "How is she in general though? I mean after everything with Nate?"

"She's better now that she's working in the hospital. When she first came back she was very withdrawn from everyone. First few weeks she came back she wouldn't stay at her place and she kept having nightmares but she's made friends there and gets along with her colleagues. They have a strong team, a bit like us."

"Well that's understandable really after everything he did to her but I'm glad she's making friends. Can't be easy for her."

Steve sighed a little as he looked to his friend. "I know but I was really worried about her. She just about went to work and when she did go I'd take her to HPD and she'd be on edge and I'd pick her up and she'd be even worse, at one point I picked her up and she was shaking. It was like she was too scared to just relax and breathe." He sighed before nodding slightly to himself. "But since she's gone back to medicine she's a lot better. A lot happier. Hell she's put up with me the last five months so she must be on the mend." He chuckled slightly glancing to his phone on the side before looking to the screen.

"Have you heard anything from Lynn?" Danny asked curiously to him.

Steve frowned as he looked to him. "No why? Have you?"

Danny shook his head. "No I was just curious. Just find it a bit strange how she just sort of accepted that you were breaking up…"

He sighed a little. "Haven't heard a peep out of her. And honestly I'm kinda glad I haven't it's drama that I didn't want, especially when I was trying to get Sam back to normality." He told him with a slight shrug.

Danny went to say something but frowned as he saw Kono running over to Steve's office.

"Guys we got to go." She told them as she opened the door of Steve's office.

Getting up from his desk Steve followed Kono out, Danny following behind him. "What we got Kono?"

"There's been an incident at the hospital. A potential abuser has abducted his victim but not before assaulting a member of hospital staff. The chief administrator wants us down there as soon as we can. She's already getting the CCTV ready for us." She explained as they headed down to the cars.

Hearing that a member of staff was hurt, Steve looked to her. "Do we know who was hurt?" He asked as he stopped by the driver's side of Danny's Camaro.

Kono looked to him and shook her head a soft sigh passing her lips. "She didn't say who was hurt or how bad…we just got to get there now she was pretty insistent on our prompt arrival." She told him before getting into her own car.

"Let's go." Steve told her as he got into the car, waiting for Danny to get in before he then drove off towards the hospital his eyes locked on the road ahead as he prayed that it wasn't Sam who was hurt.  
Pulling up in the car park, Kono parking behind him as they got out of the cars and headed inside.

"Commander McGarrett?" Came a voice from the side of them.

Hearing his name, Steve looked to the woman coming towards him and nodded slightly. "That's me..."

"Alison O'Connor the hospital chief administrator. I'm the one who called you for your assistance." She introduced offering a hand to shake.

Shaking her hand Steve gave a nod. "Nice to meet you, this is Detective Danny Williams and Officer Kono Kalakaua. You rang about an incident?"

Alison sighed. "Yes, follow me." She instructed as she walked into the ED more. "We had a four car-pile up this morning, in with that came a fifteen year old girl Amanda Coles. She was the driver that initially caused the crash. She was being treated by one of my doctors when her uncle came in demanding to see Amanda. Ken Jones, he's Amanda's primary carer as her parents died when she was younger. Amanda disclosed to my doctor that she did not want to be left alone with him and then later told my doctor that he was in fact abusing her and the crash this morning was because she was running from him so he wouldn't abuse her again. My doctor came to see me for me to report it, next thing I know I'm being called down to the ED because she's been assaulted and Amanda is missing."

Steve gave a slight nod. "And how is your doctor now? She up to talking to us?" He felt sick asking. He didn't want it to be Sam but he hadn't seen her since walking into the ED. He had this gut feeling that wasn't going away.

Alison looked to him and sighed a little. "Well she's finally awake. She took a nasty bump to the head which has required stitches and she has a concussion but I'm sure she'll be able to talk to you." She told him as they headed over to the cubicle and opened the curtain and stepped inside.

Following Alison into the cubicle, Steve looked to the doctor on the bed, he felt even more sick. "Sam?" He sighed as he quickly moved over to her.

Alison raised an eyebrow. "You two know each other?" She asked looking between the two.

Danny looked to her. "They're a couple." He informed her before looking to Steve who was looking to Sam's injury carefully, his one hand resting on her cheek as he looked down to her. Sam's cut was just above her eyebrow leading onto her temple and he could see that she had been struck due to the large purple bruise forming on her cheekbone.

"I'm okay." Sam whispered up to him, holding onto the hand that was resting on her cheek.

Steve sighed as he looked down to her. "What happened?"

"My patient's uncle abducted her. He's been abusing her. I tried to stop him and he hit me. I hit my head on the corner of the bed. Next thing I know I'm on a bed of my own." She mumbled, her head resting back onto the pillow.

"I have someone bringing the CCTV footage down for you." Alison informed them before looking to Sam. "Go home. Rest up."

Sam shook her head as she lifted her head up and looked to her boss. "I'm fine honestly I'd rather be in work."

"Sam it's not up for discussion. You have a concussion. Not to mention that you were out cold for at least nine minutes. Go home and get some rest."

Steve looked to her. "Listen to your boss."

Alison looked to her. "Go home. Rest up. See how you feel in the morning. Don't come in unless you feel one hundred percent."

Sam sighed as she gave a reluctant nod before she looked to Steve. "I want to help you find Amanda."

Steve sighed and shook his head. "You're going home. You're not a cop anymore Sam. Leave this to us okay. I don't want you in harm's way." He told her looking to her.

Sam sighed a little. Steve was right. She wasn't a cop anymore. She couldn't just go out in the field anymore. Nodding slightly she then looked to him. "Keep me updated?"

Steve nodded. "Of course…" He looked to Alison. "Is she okay to go home now? I'll take her."

Alison nodded. "Yes her scan came back clear so she just needs to take it easy." She offered a smile. "I'll go and chase up the CCTV for you." She told them as she left the cubicle and went to go and chase up the CCTV for them.

"Thank you." Smiled Steve before looking to Kono and Danny. "Kono wait for the CCTV and then head back to the palace and start seeing if we can get a trace on Amanda and Ken. Danny will you follow us home so I can take Sam home?"

"Babe I'll drive home I'm fine…" Sam told him with a sigh.

Steve shook his head as he looked to her. "No. I'll take you. You have a concussion. No buts." He told her as he lent in and pressed a kiss to her forehead gently.

"I'll go wait in my car." Danny told him with a smile as he headed back to his car.

Sam couldn't help but roll her eyes slightly but nodded to him. She knew there was no way he was going to let her drive herself home but then this was one of the things she loved so much about him. He was so protective of her and cared for her so much. After everything that had happened with Nate; feeling protected felt so amazing and she did welcome the feeling with open arms.

"Come on, let's get you home." He told her with a smile as he offered her his hand.

Taking Steve's hand, Sam climbed down from the bed. "I'll just go get my stuff out of my locker." She told him giving his hand a gentle squeeze before heading to the staff office.

"I'll see you back at the palace." He told Kono before he followed Sam out of the cubicle and over to the office.

Heading over to her locker, Sam took her key out of her pocket before opening her locker. Shrugging out of her lab coat she hung it up before grabbing her wallet and car keys off the shelf, passing her keys to Steve as she slipped her wallet into her pocket. She was never one for handbags. Shutting her locker she looked to Steve, seeing how worried he looked she sighed as she moved closer to him, cupping his face as she lent up and pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm fine." She mumbled against his lips before looking up to him. "Been through worse remember?"

Steve watched her carefully. She seemed in general to be moving rather slowly. He put it down to the concussion but he was scared she'd end up falling over. As she moved over to him he sighed against her lips before he then looked to her moving his arm protectively around her waist as he held her close to him. "I just worry about you…"

"You don't need to worry about me Steve. Things like this can happen in my line of work…I was doing my job and trying to protect my patient…" She told him looking to him.

Steve gave a slight nod as he looked to her. "I know but after everything that happened with Nate I kinda wanna wrap you up in bubble wrap."

Sam sighed as she looked to him. "You can't worry about stuff like that all the time. Nate is dead. He's got to be put in the past." She told him firmly. She knew where he was coming from but it was something she didn't want reminders of. She was happy with Steve and she felt safe with him. She didn't want him to constantly be worrying about her all the time. She could take care of herself. "Come on I'm feeling tired." She told him as she tugged his arm as she headed to the door.

Nodding Steve moved his arm around her and held her close. "I'm sorry. I know he's in the past. I worry because I love you." He told her as they headed out of the hospital and to the car park.

"I know and I love you too." She told him with a soft smile as they headed over to her car. A small yawn passing her lips she climbed in as Steve unlocked it, popping her seat belt on before relaxing back in her seat. Right now all she could think about was going home and getting some sleep.

Getting into the car, Steve started the engine up and popped his seat belt on. Looking briefly to Sam he then headed back home. It was easier said than done for him to not to worry about her but he did try. Pulling up outside her place he cut the engine and looked to her. "I'll let you know as soon as we find Amanda." He promised her with a soft smile as he handed Sam her keys noticing Danny pulling up behind them.

Sam smiled to him as she took the keys. "Thank you."

Leaning over, Steve stole a kiss off her and smiled. "Now go and get some sleep."

Sam smiled against his lips as she kissed him back. "Yes sir." She mused with a chuckle. Kissing him one more time. "Be careful." She whispered to him before they both climbed out of her car, giving Danny a wave she headed into her house, pushing the button to lock her car a small yawn passing her lips. She couldn't wait to get her head down.

Waiting until Sam was in the house, Steve then got into Danny's car.

"She okay?" Danny asked as Steve got in the car.

Steve nodded as he looked to him. "She's tired. Told her to go put her head down." He told him. "Let's get back to the palace. See what Kono's found."

Danny nodded as he drove off and headed back to headquarters.

Glancing out of the window, Steve let his thoughts overcome him. They needed to catch this guy. He was a threat to anyone and what worried Steve is that he wasn't afraid to hurt Sam to get this girl out of the hospital then who else would he be willing to hurt to get what he wanted? They needed to find him before someone else ended up hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

"Kono what you got?" Steve asked as he came into the office with Danny, looking at the screen which was showing CCTV from the hospital.

Looking to Steve, Kono then passed them both two pictures. "So this is Ken Jones and Amanda Coles. Jones doesn't have any convictions but I can't seem to find much information on him full stop."

"Fake name?" Danny asked looking to Kono.

Kono sighed gesturing to the screen. "I don't know, I mean he checks out on his driver's licence and his resident here is in the name of Ken Jones. They've only been on the Island for about six years, but I can't find any information on him before his time on the Island so I'm wondering if it's a different identity…"

"Does he work?" Danny asked looking to her.

Kono shook her head. "He claims disability as well as the child benefit from looking after Amanda."

"What about Amanda? What do we know about her?" Steve asked.

"Amanda. She's fifteen, originally from Ohio on the mainland, her parents died in a car crash when she was seven years old."

"So she's been with Ken since then?" Danny asked looking to her.

"Her records show that she was in care for a short amount of time but I'm guessing that was so they could then get a hold of a family member for her…six months tops." She told him before gesturing to the screen. "This is the CCTV from the hospital." She began as she played the footage. "This is Ken arriving…" She mumbled watching before pointing to Sam. "This is where Sam steps in…he seems to calm down a bit as they go to see Amanda…" Watching some more she then looked to them. "Him leaving here is while Amanda is then taken to x-ray….even though Amanda is only gone for about twenty minutes he doesn't turn up till about another fifteen minutes after she originally returned…" Fast forwarding it a little she then played it once more. "He enters the cubicle here…"

"He looks shifty." Danny commented with a slight frown.

"He's checking to see who is around." Kono confirmed looking to him before looking to the screen. "Although we can't see fully into the cubicle, here Sam goes in, she stays mainly by the curtain before she then steps forward and is out of range but a few minutes later Ken emerges with Amanda and rushes out…"

"That would match what Sam said then with her trying to help Amanda…"

Kono nodded. "Yeah, Sam wasn't found until after seven minutes giving Ken plenty of time to get away."

"What about CCTV from the front of the hospital?" Steve asked looking to her.

"I have that too haven't had a chance to check it." She told him before she then took another disk she was given and putting it in. Fast forwarding it to the time Ken and Amanda would have left the hospital she then played it. "Here they are…" She mumbled as she watched.

"Amanda seems to be trying to get away from him…" Danny commented folding his arms across his chest as he kept his eyes locked onto the screen.

"Probably cause she witnessed what happened to Sam and not to mention frightened of what he's going to do next…" Kono told him with a sigh before looking to the screen once more before her mouth dropped slightly as they watched Amanda stab Ken in the leg before running off.

"That looked like a scalpel…" Steve commented as he looked to the screen carefully.

"Could have picked it from a trolley in her cubicle…especially if she was having stitches…" Kono told him looking to him.

"Question is why didn't she run back into the hospital?" Danny asked looking to him.

"Maybe she felt the hospital couldn't protect her?" Kono suggested with a shrug. "She's just watched him assault someone. She knows what he has capable of and maybe thought running was the only option."

"Question is now where is Amanda and where is Ken?" Steve asked with a sigh.

"Looks like he heads to the car park…completely different direction to where Amanda went…" Kono commented watching the footage. "Clearly not concerned he's just been stabbed in the leg…"

"Too risky going back into the hospital. They'll know it's him who attacked Sam…" Steve sighed as he looked to Kono. "See if you can get a hold of the CCTV in the area Amanda went. See if we can pick her up somewhere in the footage, get an idea of where she's going and then see where he goes…Alison said that the crash this morning was caused by Amanda so we have to presume the car she used was her uncles so we need to figure out how he's getting around if he got no car…"

"Then why go to the car park?" Danny asked.

"I don't know but he's got a leg wound so he's not going to get very far without any treatment." Kono told them.

Steve nodded. "Okay Kono see what CCTV you can find. See if you can trace either one of them. We want Amanda safe but we also need to catch this guy." He told her before looking to Danny. "We're going to go back to the hospital and see if we can find that scalpel and maybe a trail of blood that would give us an idea where he's gone."

Kono nodded as she began to type away on the table top while Steve and Danny headed back down to the car. Climbing into the driver's side, Steve waited for Danny to get in before he drove off towards the hospital.

"So where we thinking this guy has gone? Looks like Amanda gave it everything she had when she stabbed him." Danny questioned looking to his partner.

Steve shrugged a little. "I don't know. Maybe he went to the car park to see if someone had left their car unlocked?" He suggested looking to him.

"Well we'll find out now…" Danny commented as they pulled up in the car park. Climbing out of the car he closed the door behind him before glancing around slightly to see if he could spot anyone acting suspiciously. Heading over to the exit where they saw the CCTV, Danny put on his gloves before he began to look around. "Here…" He called as he spotted the scalpel and picked it up and popped it into an evidence bag.

Going over to Danny, Steve looked to the scalpel before glancing around. "So he was stabbed here and then went in this direction." He mumbled mainly to himself as he mimicked Ken's movements that they saw on the footage. "I got blood." He called out as he spotted blood on the floor.

Moving over to Steve, Danny looked to the floor. "Looks like he's bleeding a lot…" He mumbled as they both followed the trail of blood carefully. "Okay it ends here…we assuming he's gotten into a car?"

Steve rubbed his forehead a little as they came to a dead end. "Maybe…" He sighed looking around. "He's gone…" Heading back to the car, he looked to him. "Let's go an check Ken's place…highly unlikely that he'll go back there but maybe he'll lead us to where they are going next. Call Kono; see if she can get any CCTV from the actual car park. There's a camera so there's got to be something." He told him as he got into the car. Without the CCTV footage of the car park they were running out of ideas. Until they got a new lead on Ken the only place they could check now was his house. Where the hell was this guy? Driving to the address Ken was registered too; Steve pulled up outside the house and looked to the house to see if he could see any activity. "Looks empty." He mumbled as he got out of the car.

"Well like you said…it's unlikely he's going to be here…it's too risky." Danny commented as he got out of the car and headed up to the house. Stepping up onto the porch he looked to Steve. "Or maybe not…" He mumbled as he nodded down to the blood by the front door and reached for his gun.

Grabbing his gun from his holster, Steve armed himself before he made his way to the front door. Spare hand moving to the handle he turned it slowly and quietly. He didn't want to risk Ken hearing them. Gently opening the door, he held onto his gun firmly as he glanced around before signalling to Danny to go one way as he stepped inside. Creeping through the house, he glanced in the first room, making sure it was clear before making his way through the rest of the house. Once they had sweeped the house he lowered his gun. "Place is clear."

"Clearly been here though." Danny commented noticing the blood on the floor. "Looks like he tried to patch himself up in the bathroom."

"Let's call HPD. Get this place processed…" He mumbled before he frowned a little spotting a laptop in the living room on the coffee table. Putting his gun away he headed over and sat himself down before looking to the laptop.

"What you got?" Danny asked.

"A list of addresses…" He commented with a frown before he put on his gloves and scrolled to the top. "Wait a minute…"

"What?" Danny asked.

"He's hacked into the hospital's private records…" He commented pointing to the top of the screen where the page was shown to be the hospital logo. Scrolling to the bottom he then sighed. "We got to go…" He mumbled quickly getting to his feet and to the door.

Danny frowned. "Steve what's going on?" He asked as he followed him out.

"He hacked into the records to get Sam's address. She's highlighted at the bottom." He told him as he rushed back to the car and got into the driver's side.

"I'll call Kono and HPD." He informed as he got into the car, quickly putting his seatbelt on before he grabbed his phone. He knew what Steve's driving was like on a normal day. On a day where the love of his life was in danger? Well he knew Steve would take his driving to a whole new level.


	6. Chapter 6

Eyes fluttering open, a small frown formed on Sam's features as she rolled onto her back. It felt weird sleeping in her own bed after spending so much time at Steve's but it was sleep she needed. Dressed in a vest and a pair of shorts, a small yawn passing her lips as she reached over and grabbed her phone off the side table and looked to the time. She had been sleeping a few hours, her headache was gone but she still felt a bit queasy from the concussion. Tossing her phone onto the bed she stretched out in her bed before she then frowned hearing movement downstairs. Climbing out of her bed she bent down and grabbed the baseball bat she kept under it before she began to quietly make her way out of her bedroom. She knew Steve would be in work. Tip toeing down the stairs, she stopped hearing movement in her kitchen. Gripping onto the bat tightly she then headed into the kitchen, she felt sick…well more sick than she already felt. As she moved into the kitchen she then frowned. No one was there. Did she dream that she had heard something? Lowering the bat she sighed to herself as she went over to the back door, making sure it was locked before she turned back around, nearly jumping out of her skin at the figure standing in front of her. "Amanda….what the hell are you doing here?" She asked looking to her in complete shock. "How did you even know where I lived?"

"I'm sorry." Whispered Amanda. "I didn't mean to frighten you. I hacked into the hospital's private records. Found your address…I'm sorry I don't know what else to do or where to go. When Uncle Ken hurt you I just felt so guilty because you were just trying to protect me." She rambled on looking to her. "I stabbed him in the leg and ran…"

Sam sighed as she put the bat down on the counter and moved over to the teenager and wrapped her arms around her. "You're okay now." She whispered with a sigh before she looked to her front door seeing a figure hanging around but couldn't quite work out who it was. "Amanda…" She whispered. "Where did you hack into the records?"

Amanda frowned a little before her face dropped a little as she looked to her. "At my uncle Ken's…" She mumbled to her before looking to the door. "Oh god…I left the computer on. He must have gone home and seen it…oh god I'm so sorry…I was just in a rush to get away from him…"

Sam looked to her. "It's fine." She promised before she grabbed Amanda's hand and led her over to one of the cupboards that she didn't use. "Get in." She ordered her. "Don't come out until I tell you too okay? No matter what you hear do not come out."

Amanda looked to her before she sighed and nodded as she crouched down in the cupboard. In the rush of everything she had completely forgotten to shut down the computer.

Closing the door, Sam grabbed the bat from the counter before she then moved and pressed her back up against the wall, waiting for him to make an appearance into the kitchen. "You're breaking an entry." She commented as she saw him. She noticed his leg wound. It was still bleeding, seeping through the bandage he had wrapped around his leg.

Hearing her voice, Ken stopped in his tracks as he turned on his heel and looked to her. "I believe you have something of mine."

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. The way he spoke about Amanda. As if she was his property. It was sickening. "I think you should leave. Now."

Ken smirked as he looked to her. "I'm not leaving without her princess."

Sam scoffed as she looked to him in complete disgust. "I am not your princess."

Limping slightly closer to Sam, Ken smirked seeing her grip on the bat tightening. "You can be if you like? I'll take you instead of her?" He suggested looking to her.

Sam nearly threw up in her mouth. "You repulse me. You are nothing but a sick, twisted pervert and I will enjoy watching you rot in jail."

Ken's smirk faded. "Well. If that's how you feel…I'll just kill you and find her myself."

Sam laughed though there was no actual humour to her laugh. "Kill me? That's big talk even for you."

He shrugged as he looked to her. "I killed her parents…I'll not hesitate in killing you…granted I didn't lay my hands physically on them…messing with their breaks was good enough."

Sam looked to him. "You're a monster."

"Tell me something I don't know." He commented before he lunged at her.

Eyes widening as he lunged at her, Sam ducked out of the way; bringing the bat up she went to hit him with it.

Catching the bat as she went to hit him, Ken yanked it out of her hand and threw it away before he grabbed Sam by the hair and slammed her face into the counter. "Now now, someone doesn't like to place nice."

As her face was slammed into the counter, she winced at the pain that went through her head. This all seemed too familiar. It was like her last fight with Nate all over again. Clenching her jaw at the pure memory of it, Sam elbowed Ken in the stomach as hard as she could, as his grip on her hair loosened she lifted her head up and head butted him with the back of her head, quickly turning around and kicking him away from her as she wiped the blood from her lip.

Stumbling back, Ken wiped his bloody nose before smirking to her. "I knew you'd be a feisty one."

"You made the mistake of underestimating me." Sam commented to him.

"Well won't make that mistake again will I?" He mused before he grabbed a plate that was on the counter and threw it at her.

As he threw the plate at her, Sam lifted her arm up to protect herself as the plate bounced off her arm only to fall back onto the floor as Ken suddenly appeared in front of her and punched her in the nose.

As she fell onto the floor, Ken climbed on top of Sam, his hands instantly going around her throat tightly. "You know I've never choked the life out of someone before." He mused as he looked to her, his hands getting tighter and tighter around her.

As his hands moved around her neck, Sam moved her hands from her nose to his hands as she tried to pull him off her. He was so heavy, she could hardly move beneath him. Moving her one hand up she tried to scratch his face, but even when she did he did nothing but laugh as he tightened his grip around her throat.

Knowing what her uncle was capable of, Amanda went against Sam's wishes and crept out of the cupboard. Grabbing the baseball bat from the floor she held it firmly as she went over to him. "Get off her!" She shouted as she hit her uncle as hard as she could over the head, watching him collapse on Sam before she jumped as Sam's front door burst open.

"Sam!" Came Steve's voice as he came in armed, Danny and Kono following behind him as saw young girl who he had recognised as Amanda in the kitchen with a bloodied baseball bat in her hand he lowered his gun and looked to her as he stopped in his tracks and stayed in the hallway. He didn't want to frighten Amanda…mainly because he had no idea why she was holding a bloody baseball bat. All he could see was feet from the angle he was on. "You must be Amanda right? My name's Steve…"

Amanda clung onto the bat tightly and gave a nod. "He…he was going to hurt Sam…I…I had to stop him!" She stuttered looking to him before her eyes widened as she saw her uncle's body moving, fear rippling through her body as she stumbled back away from him.

Seeing Amanda move back in fear and the body move, Steve then quickly armed himself once more before he then lowered it seeing Sam sit up and hold her head. Popping his gun away he then looked to Amanda. "I'm going to come and check Sam is okay Amanda? Can Kono and Danny come and see that you're alright? You're safe now." He told her as he stepped forward, holding his hands up slightly to show he wasn't going to hurt her.

Amanda nodded a little as she kept a tight hold of the bat, her eyes locked onto the body of her uncle.

Moving into the kitchen, Steve looked down to Sam who seemed very dazed and out of it. Checking Ken's pulse to which there was not one, Steve then moved down next to Sam and tried to get eye contact with her, his hand moving to her arm. "Babe…"

Looking up to Steve, it took Sam a minute to actually register he was there before she frowned a little. "I think he broke my nose…"

"I think he made your concussion worse." He countered before he took some tissue that Danny handed him and moved it to the blood that seemed to be pouring out of her nose.

"I'll be fine." She grumbled as she held onto the tissue and just sat there. She didn't have the energy to move right now.

"Here's the paramedics." Danny told him as two came in with their bags and moved over to Sam.

"I'll be back in a second." Steve told her before he got to his feet and looked to Danny. "Watch her a sec." He whispered before he headed over to Kono who was hugging Amanda close to her. Looking to Amanda he offered her a smile. "You okay kiddo?"

Amanda clung onto Kono, nodding a little as she looked to Sam then back to Steve. "Is she going to be okay?"

Steve nodded. "She'll be fine. Nothing she can't handle. You saved her life."

"I killed my uncle…"

"You were protecting Sam…he would have killed her…you done the right thing."

"I did?"

"You did. Because if he had killed Sam he would have then come and looked for you and then he might have done the same thing. You were being very brave and protecting yourself and Sam." He explained softly to her.

Amanda nodded a little and clung onto Kono.

Kono looked to Steve, keeping her arms tightly around Amanda. "I'll take her back to the palace. Start making arrangements." She looked down to Amanda. "Come on sweetie."

Amanda looked to her and gave a nod as they began to walk out of the house.

"Amanda…" Sam called as she looked to her.

Stopping in her tracks, Amanda looked back to Sam. "Yeah?"

Sam smiled weakly to her. "Thank you."

Amanda smiled to her before she then began to walk with Kono once more.

"HPD are outside, they'll do the clean-up and wait for the examiner to come for the body." Danny whispered to Steve.

Steve nodded a little before looking back to Sam who was being treated. As the one got up he looked to him. "She okay?"

The paramedic looked to Steve. "I've advised that she comes to hospital but she's refusing. Keep a close eye on her. She's still a bit dazed but she already has concussion so it probably doesn't help and the stitches on her head have loosened a bit but my colleague will just put some butterfly stitches over the top to keep them secure. Her nose doesn't seem broken; the bleeding should stop but if it doesn't or it gets runnier just bring her in."

Steve sighed a little hearing she refused to go into hospital before he nodded as he listened to the paramedic. "Is she okay to go to sleep if she's that concussed?"

The paramedic nodded. "Just keep a close eye on her that her breathing doesn't change too much while she's sleeping. We find that people who have concussion feel a lot better once they have slept. Gives the mind and body chance to heal. Any concerns though or problems just bring her straight in."

Steve nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem." He smiled to him before grabbing his bag as his colleague finished and looked to Sam. "Stay out of trouble Walker."

Sam gave a little wave. "Thanks Jamie and Lucas."

Watching the paramedics go, Danny then looked to Sam. "As a doctor wouldn't you suggest to anyone else that you go to hospital?" He mused looking to her.

Sam looked to him. "Danny I work there over twelve hours a day…I don't particularly want to spend the night there."

"Looks like you could do with a night in the hospital." He commented looking to her.

"I'm fine." She countered a yawn passing her lips.

"Then why are you still sat on the floor?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

"Because I can't be bothered moving. Pushing some fat dude off you after he tried to kill you is effort enough." She grumbled rubbing her forehead a little. "I'll get up now in a minute."

"Now in a minute?" Steve asked with a chuckle as he shook his head and moved over to her, scooping her up into his arms he pressed a soft kiss to her head. "Hungry?"

"Starving." She mumbled with a pout. "Can we go into yours though? Every time I come into this god damn house someone tries to kill me." She grumbled with a roll of her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder. She always felt a bit edgy in here as it was but now she didn't want to be here at all. It was like the place was cursed.

Steve nodded to her and pressed another kiss to her head. "Of course." He smiled down to her as looked to Danny. "I'll give you a call later." He told him as he headed out of Sam's place and carried her to his place. Heading inside he moved her over to the couch and popped her down. "You wait here while I go and find us a takeaway menu and get you a duvet." He mused to her as he headed upstairs, kicking off his shoes he quickly changed into a fresh t-shirt and pair of shorts, tossing his work clothes into the laundry basket before he grabbed the duvet off the bed and headed back downstairs. Looking to Sam and seeing that she had fallen asleep he smiled a little as he moved over to her, moving the duvet over her he pressed a soft kiss to her head once more. He didn't have the heart to wake her up; she had had a rough day. Moving to sit the other end of the couch he moved her feet up onto his lap before he turned the television on and relaxed back as he glanced to Sam now and again to make sure she was okay. It was safe to say that today had been a very long day!


	7. Chapter 7

Stretching out on the sofa a yawn passed her lips as her eyes fluttered open, Sam stayed still for a few minutes before she than sat up. Seeing Steve asleep on the other end of the sofa she smiled to herself as she crawled over to him watching him sleeping for a few minutes before she smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his lips and snuggled into him, her face moving to hide in the crease of his neck.

Feeling Sam kiss him and then hid her face in his neck, Steve moved his arm around her, his eyes still closed as he softly stroked her hip before allowing his eyes to open and pressing a kiss to the top of her head before he looked to his watch to see the time. They had been asleep for a few hours; though it did feel like they had slept all night. "You want something to eat? I'll order us food now." He whispered still softly stroking her hip.

Lifting her head, Sam looked to him. "I thought you would have eaten already?"

Steve looked to her. "Well didn't want to order food then have to wake you up." Grabbing his phone from the coffee table he then looked to her. "Chinese or Indian?" He asked looking to her.

Snuggling into him more Sam thought for a minute before looking to him. "Chinese."

"Usual?" He then asked her as he dialled away on his phone.

Sam nodded resting her head on his shoulder. "Extra chicken balls." She mused with a smile to herself as she curled into him more.

Nodding Steve rang up the takeaway and ordered their food, hanging up the phone when he was done he popped his phone back down before he then moved and curled into Sam, tilting her head gently up he stole a kiss off her. "Twenty minutes tops." He mused with a smile to her before he then looked to the cut on her head before sighing at the purple bruises around her neck. "Please tell me you're not planning on going to work tomorrow?"

Smiling she kissed him back before she then looked to him. "I am planning on going to work…" She sighed a little and gave a small shrug. "I need to go back to work…"

"Sam…"

"No." She cut in looking to him. "I need to stay in my routine. Need my normality…I'll go crazy if I have to stay home. If roles were reversed you'd be exactly the same. If I don't feel great then I'll stay home but as long as I'm up to it I have every intention of going to work tomorrow." She moved her hand to his cheek. "I'll have my phone on me at all times for you to check in…"

Steve sighed as he looked to her. She was stubborn. He knew that he wouldn't get her to stay home. His fingers lightly tracing over the bruises on her neck he sighed. "He's lucky Amanda got to him first…"

"What'll happen to Amanda now?" She asked looking to him.

"Think Kono is going to try and see if there is any other family…sadly if not she'll have to go into care…"

Sam sighed as she looked to him. "He murdered her parents. Just so he could have her. Do those things to her."

Steve frowned as he looked to her. "He told you that?"

Sam nodded as she looked to him. "It was his confession before he tried to kill me. Guess he wasn't banking on Amanda to kill him."

Steve sighed as he shook his head before he gently pulled her to him. Kissing her head he just held her close to him.

"Can I ask you something?" She whispered as she tilted her head up to look at him.

Steve looked down to her. "Of course you can."

"And you'll answer me honestly?"

Steve frowned a little not knowing where this was going. "Yes…I'd never lie to you."

Sam nodded a little before she sighed. "How fat is my nose?"

Steve laughed a little before he pressed the softest of kisses to it. "It's a little red and swollen but should be fine by the morning. Luckily it's not broken, but you're still gorgeous to me." He told her with a smile.

Sam laughed a little as she looked to him. "You would say that."

"It's true though." He told her with a smile before he then looked to the door as someone knocked it. Getting up from the sofa he headed over to the door and opened it, taking the bag off the delivery man he handed him some cash before closing the door and smiling to Sam as he popped the bag on the coffee table. "I'll go get us some forks and plates." He told her as he headed into the kitchen. Grabbing two plates and some cutlery he headed back in, smiling as he saw that Sam was already munching away on a chicken ball. "Hungry?"

Sam nodded as she took another bite. "Starving." She mumbled before smiling as she took a plate and fork off him.

Sitting back down next to her, Steve took out the remaining containers and popped the bag on the floor before opening the containers and ripping open the bag of prawn crackers before helping himself to what he fancied before sitting back and relaxing back as he dug into his food.

Happily eating what she could it didn't take long before Sam was full. She always did bite off more than she could chew when it came to food. Popping her plate down on the coffee she then rested back and puffed out a breath. "I am stuffed."

Steve chuckled hearing her, finishing off his food he then looked to her as he popped his plate down with hers. "Feel better though after something to eat?"

Sam nodded as she looked to him and smiled. "Much." Moving over to him, she straddled him and looked down to him. "How about…" She began trailing her hands up his chest. "We go and have a nice relaxing bath together?" She suggested to him.

Hearing her he looked to her, running his fingers up her thighs he nodded. "How about you go up and run the bath for us while I go and quickly wash up?"

Leaning forward Sam pressed a soft kiss to his lips. "Don't be too long." She whispered before she climbed off him and headed towards the stairs.

Steve smirked watching her before he grabbed the plates and containers and took them out into the kitchen. Popping the leftovers into the fridge he then quickly washed up the dishes before he headed back into the living room. Making sure that the front door was locked he then headed upstairs, going into the bedroom then over to the bathroom he smirked as he saw Sam already in the bath, bubbles covering her modesty as he looked to her. "Comfy?" He mused looking to her as he leant on the doorframe briefly.

Looking over to him Sam smirked to him and gave a little shrug. "Maybe I'd be comfier if you would hurry up and get your ass in here with me." She mused, her smirk still playing on her lips.

Steve looked to her for a few minutes before he stood up straight, bringing his shirt up over his head he threw it to the floor before pushing down his shorts and boxers and kicking them to the side. "Budge forward missy." He mused as he moved closer to the tub, waiting for her to sit forward before climbing in behind her, moving a leg each side of her before relaxing back as he moved his arm gently around Sam's shoulders and pulled her back gently against him and pressed a kiss to her neck, his arm slipping around her waist as he held her body close to his. "Better?" He mused down against her skin as he kept his lips pressed softly against her neck.

"Hmmm…much." She whispered back to him her hands running gently up and down his thighs, her neck tilting slightly more as she felt his lips against her skin.

"Good." He whispered against her skin, keeping his one arm around her waist as he stroked her soft skin. He was glad she seemed to be feeling better.

Sitting up, Sam slid down the bath tightly before she then turned to face him, moving his legs together she then climbed up and straddled him, pressing her wet bare chest to his as she hovered her lips to his.

Watching her Steve couldn't help but smirk as he moved his hands to her hips as she straddled him, glad it was a spacious tub. As she hovered her lips to his, he playfully bit her lip before capturing her lips in a heated kiss, his hand resting gently on her cheek his arm banding around her waist as he pulled her tightly to him, his free hand moving to happily squeeze her ass.

As he squeezed her ass, Sam smirked against his lips. "Someone like what they feel?" She whispered with a smirk against his lips.

"Hell yes." He whispered against her lips, moving both his hands to her ass he pulled her body tightly to him. "Hold on." He whispered as he then moved his hands to the side of the tub before he got to his feet, smiling as Sam squealed and clung onto him.

Clinging onto him as he got up, Sam laughed hiding her face in his neck before smirking as she bit down on his neck.

Carefully climbing out of the bath, Steve smirked as he felt Sam bite down on his neck. Moving his arms back around her waist he happily carried her to the bedroom, moving over to the bed happily moved down on to it, Sam beneath him as he rested his weight onto his arms as he looked down to her as she innocently smirked up to him.

Keeping her legs tightly around Steve's waist, Sam looked up to him, her hands running her his arms before slowly moving down his chest to his waist. "The bed is going to be all wet…" She whispered up to him.

Hovering his lips to hers, Steve looked to her as he slowly pushed himself inside her, a smirk forming on his lips as Sam let her eyes fall to a close and push her head back into the bed as she moaned. He loved making her moan. Staying still for a few minutes he looked to her before he slowly started to thrust into her.

As he started to thrust into her, Sam sighed out in lust as she lifted her head up and captured Steve's lips, muffing her moans against his lips as she moved her arms tightly around him, her hips moving in time with his.

Happily kissing her back, Steve moved his hand to her leg, bringing her leg up high against his waist as he thrusted deeper inside her, his lips moving down her jawline and down onto her neck as he kept most of his weight on his arms, the pace of his thrusts getting harder and deeper.

As his thrusts got harder and deeper Sam dug her nails into his back slightly as she fell back onto the bed. She knew she wasn't going to last as long. She wanted him too much. Needed him too much. She was overwhelmed by how much she needed him right now.

A groan passing his lips as he kept his head in Sam's neck, Steve gripped at the bed sheets as he felt her tightening around him and her nails dig into his back, his thrusts getting harder and faster.

Gripping onto Steve's hair Sam let another moan pass her lips, her hips moving rapidly against his.

As she started moving her hips rapidly, Steve groaned as he moved his one hand to her hip to try and slow her down. "Shit Sam…." He breathed as he looked down to her.

Gazing up to him, Sam gently pulled him down for a kiss. "I need you…" She whispered against his lips, tightening her legs around him pulling him deeper.

Hearing her he looked to her, trying to hold back another groan as she pulled him deeper. Knowing he wouldn't be able to hold back for much longer, moving his hands to her he interlocked their fingers, pinning her hands to the side of the bed as he rested his weight on his elbows before he thrusted as hard and fast as he could, his breathing going rapid as he looked down to the love of his life as she broke the kiss and moaned as she arched her back, happily taking advantage and moving his lips to the top of her chest softly nibbling before kissing where he nibbled making sure he kept his pace up.

As Steve thrusted as hard and fast as he could, Sam squeezed his hands tightly as she looked up to him, her moans just falling from her lips. It was a good thing it was just them two in the house. Being quiet was not an option for her. Pressing her forehead to his she let out a loud moan of his name as her orgasm rocked her, keeping her hips moving with his needing him to let go.

Looking down to her he bit his lip. He loved how much he made her moan. It turned him on more. As he felt her orgasm around him he groan passed his lips as he gave it everything he had before he let a moan of his own pass his lips as he climaxed. She knew how to drive him over the edge.

Flopping back on the bed, Sam tried to catch her breath back as she looked to him. Pulling him down she pressed a soft breathless kiss to his lips. "I love you so much." She whispered to him, her eyes closing briefly before looking back up to him.

As she flopped back on the bed he smiled down to her before he happily kissed her back, his own breathing slowly going back to normal before he smiled hearing her. "I love you too." He whispered back to her before he peppered her face in kisses before he gently pulled out of her and flopped onto the bed beside her. Slipping his arm around her he held her close to him and pressed a kiss to her forehead his eyes falling to a close as he drifted off to sleep.

Sam smiled as she curled into Steve, a content sigh passing her lips as she let her eyes fall to a close as she snuggled into him. This was always so perfect for her. Just being with Steve was always so perfect. He made her completely happy and made her feel complete. He was her everything.


	8. Chapter 8

"You sure you're feeling okay?" Steve asked as he looked to Sam as she made herself a cup of tea before heading to work.

Looking to him Sam smiled and nodded. "I'm fine I promise. I took an extra day off just for you but now I need to get back to work. I'll be bored if I'm home for too long. I'm only in for two shifts then I have my three days off." She told him before taking a sip of her tea.

"Just don't overdo it okay?"

Sam smiled to him. "I promise. Think Alison is going to put me on light duties but don't know how that will work considering I work in the ED." She shrugged a little before moving to sit down at the table. "Just have to wait and see I guess."

"Well isn't your expertise in paediatrics? Couldn't they send you up to the maternity ward or something?" He asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee before he moved and sat opposite her and took a sip of his own drink. "Just remember not to overdo it. Your nose might not be swollen anymore but you still look a bit peaky."

"It is my field but I dunno if she'll do that as I took on the role as an ED doc…they'd be losing a doctor, be hard without me. I'll probably take the easy patients." She shrugged a little before Sam looked to him. "I'm pale anyway. Haven't had time to sun myself unlike you. And good old make up is covering the fat bruise on my nose."

Steve scoffed. "Hey not my fault that my job entails for me to go outside a lot of the time unlike yours." He mused cheekily to her.

Sam poked her tongue out to him before she glanced at her watch before getting to her feet, moving over to Steve she lent down and pressed her lips to his briefly before pulling away. "I'll see you later."

Tilting his head back he happily kissed her back before he smiled and nodded. "Give me a call on your break."

"I will. Love you." She told him kissing him one more time before she grabbed her keys and headed out.

"Love you too." He called after her as he watched her go before taking another sip of his coffee. Hearing the front door open again he looked towards the living room area and frowned a little. "You forget something Sam?"

"Sorry partner it's your other partner. You know the non-sexual kind." Mused Danny as he entered the kitchen and helped himself to a cup of coffee.

Looking to his watch Steve frowned a little before rolling his eyes at him. "You're early."

"Well I knew Sam was going back to work this morning and thought you could use a shoulder to cry on…oh and Sam's shit hot at making coffee even though she don't drink it…" He mused as he plonked himself down in one of the chairs and looked to his partner. "She looked good." He told him with a smile. He didn't want Steve to be stressing or worrying about Sam.

Steve couldn't help but laugh and roll his eyes at his comment and looked to his partner and gave a slight shrug. "I dunno still think it's a bit too soon. It's only been three days since her original concussion and two days since that incident with Ken at her place…"

"You worry too much you know that?"

"You sound like Sam." Steve commented with a slight laugh.

"She's right. Got to admit I'm loving the fact that you've found someone you really love…but seeing how worried you get about her does concern me Steve. I mean considering you've never been one to share your feelings…"

"I know…" Steve cut in with a sigh as he looked to him. "It's just something she does to me…she brings out that side of me…"

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing…" Danny commented as he looked to him. He liked that Steve was finally sharing how he felt with him. "It's just weird for you. I mean you were never this way with Catherine…or Lynn…"

"I don't know what it is about her Danny. I don't know why she makes me so…."

"Empathetic?" Danny suggested to him. "Maybe not to others but to her you are…and very protective."

"I've always been protective of her. Even when we were kids…"

"Really? But why? She can take care of herself…I mean she sure knows how to put up a fight even after what happened with Nate and Ken…she still fought back…"

"I'm not saying she can't take care of herself." He sighed before looking to her. "I dunno…when we were kids Sam was on the school swim team. She was amazing; she was picked to represent the school which didn't go down well with one girl. Mindy Ackerman. She thought she was the best. One day after school I had stayed behind for football practice and Sam was in the pool practicing for her next competition. Just as I was about to hit the showers I saw Mindy and the group of girls she hung with. All stuck up snobs like Mindy. They were beating on Sam. Four against one. One was actually trying to drown Sam. I stepped in. Scared them off and ever since then me and Sam just got closer and I've forever felt very protective of her…" He shrugged. "Before that she was always just the girl next door…but then we spent more time together and started to fall in love and eventually did. Leaving Sam was the hardest thing I ever had to do after everything that happened with my mom. She was my rock through it all…"

Listening to Steve, Danny looked to him and gave a gentle nod. "I can see why you are so protective of her but I'm sure she tells you enough that you don't need to worry about her."

Steve nodded and chuckled slightly. "That she does but sometimes I can't help it." Finishing off his coffee he looked to him. "You ready to go and do some work?"

Danny looked to him. "Puhlease I do more work than you." Shaking his head he finished off his own coffee before getting to his feet. "But sure. Let's go. See what the beautiful island has in store for us today."

Steve looked to him gone off as he got to his feet. "Beautiful island? You feeling okay? You never describe this place as a 'beautiful island'"

Danny sighed. "Why would you kill my mood?" He asked with a shake of his head.

"Hey no killing just…curious." Steve defended putting his mug in the sink before looking to his partner.

Popping his own mug into the sink Danny looked to him. "Is it so wrong that I'm in a good mood?"

"No just weird." He commented as he headed to the car.

Danny shot him a playful glare as he followed him out to the car, tossing Steve his keys knowing he would insist on driving before getting into the passenger side of the car.

"McGarrett." Steve answered as he his phone went off as he got into the car. "Okay Chin we're on our way." He told him before hanging up the phone. "Homicide down the harbour." He told him as he started the engine and drove off.

"Sounds like it's going to be an interesting day." Danny commented looking to him.

"Here's hoping." Steve mused with a smile to him before heading to the harbour.

Danny shook his head before looking to his watch. "So how long you going to give it before you pester your poor girlfriend with messages?" He mused looking to him.

Steve rolled his eyes. "I'll drop her a message around lunch time just to check in." He told him looking to him briefly. "She's going to be busy I can't be pestering her."

Danny looked to him. "I think that's the most sensible thing you've ever said." He teased with a smirk to him. "Now seriously…I mean I know you guys have only been back together a few months…" He paused before looking to him. "Am I going to be a best man any time soon?"

Steve laughed nervously at the question and looked to him briefly before back to the front. "I love Sam more than anything you know that…we're at a really good place right now and we're happy…I don't think we're ready for marriage. Like you said it has only been a few months. She might get bored of me."

Danny looked to him. "Don't do that."

"Do what?" Steve asked with a slight frown.

"Don't say she'll get bored of you when we both know that is the last thing that is going to happen." Danny scolded before sighing. "She's not Catherine, Steve. She's not going to leave you. She loves you as much as you love her. You guys are so good together…don't let a bad experience defy your future."

Steve listened to him before he laughed a little. "Sounds like you know what you're talking about."

"I know you." Danny told him as he took off his belt as they arrived at the crime scene and looked to him once more. "It is still early days…but don't rule it out." He told him as he got out of the car, closing the door behind him.

Listening to him Steve sighed a little before he got out of the car. Yes a part of him was scared. He didn't want to go through the whole preparation thing again to be let down…but he did know that deep down that Sam would never do that to him. He did want to take that next step with her, but he just needed to make sure that they were both ready first and like Danny said. It has only been a few months. Yes they were childhood sweethearts but they had only been back together for five months and it was still too soon. He knew it was what he eventually wanted but not right now. The timing wasn't right for him and he was sure that the timing wasn't right for Sam either. When he did propose he wanted the timing to be just right. He wanted it to be perfect. "What we got Chin?" He asked as he made his way over to him. He had to focus on his job right now.

"Victim's name is John Bass. Twenty eight years old. Execution." Chin explained looking to him.

Moving his hands to his hips Steve sighed a little. "Do we know of any enemies he might have?"

"Jerry's doing some digging but right now we got nothing on him."

"Okay let's wait till we hear from Jerry….any clues?"

Chin nodded. "We have a footprint that doesn't match the victims and we have what looks like some fibres. They've been bagged and sent off and we've got a mould of the footprint which has also been sent to the lab."

Steve gave a slight nod. "Okay let's get back to the palace and see what Jerry's found on our vic before we get the results from the lab on the evidence." He told them before heading back to the car, Danny following behind him. "When we get back ring Eric and see if he can push through those results."

Danny nodded as he got into the car and pulled his phone out. "I'm on it already."

Steve nodded a little to him as he got into the car and started the engine up and headed back to the palace. At least he knew this case would keep him busy until he got home. The urge to text Sam to make sure she was okay was so strong right now but he knew he had to stop himself and concentrate on the job at hand. He was Steve McGarrett, he needed to stop being so emotional…well that's what he kept telling himself. Things were changing, but are they for better or for worse?

* * *

 _ **I am so sorry about the lack of updates for this story - coming to the end of the school year means major paperwork for me :(**_

 _ **Hopefully should be back up and running :)**_

 _ **Much Love**_

 _ **K xx**_


	9. Chapter 9

"There she is!" Beamed Jade as she saw Sam coming into the emergency room.

Sam smiled seeing her colleague and headed over to her, arms opening for a hug; embracing her, Sam smiled once more. "Hey, hope you haven't missed me too much." She teased with a cheeky grin to her.

Jade laughed as she pulled back from the hug and looked to her friend. "Girl I have been going crazy without you. Don't you dare leave me again. Even if it is only for a couple of days."

Sam smiled. "Well I'm back and ready to rumble…though O'Connor said she was going to have me on light duties…"

Jade smiled to her as she grabbed a clipboard. "That simply means that we will be buddied up. She's already ran it past me. We have a surgeon down here to give us a hand but if he needs to go he'll just let us know and we will just have to manage. O'Keefe is off with the stomach flu."

Sam nodded to her before she grabbed a clipboard and looked to the patient's notes. "What's the news on patient in bed four?" She asked looking to Jade.

Jade waved a piece of paper. "Verdict says our patient is with child." She mused handing her the paper. "She's only sixteen, she came in not feeling well and not being able to keep anything down the last couple of days."

"Morning sickness?" Sam suggested looking to her.

"I think it's a mix of morning sickness and maybe something not agreeing with her or low iron. I'm still waiting for those tests to come back."

Sam nodded a little before clipping the piece of paper to the clipboard before looking to Jade. "Shall we go deliver our news?"

Jade looked to her and nodded. "I'll let you deliver the news." She mused with a grin to her.

Sam laughed a little. "Oh geez thanks. First day back and I've got to tell a teenager she's pregnant."

"Doctor Walker?" Came a nurses voice from behind her.

Turning around, Sam offered a smile to the nurse. "Hey Kala what can I do for you?"

"I have a young girl in bed two…says she will on be seen by you…she's pretty insistent…she won't even give me her name or tell me what's wrong, but she doesn't look great…"

Sam nodded a little before she passed the clipboard to Jade and smiled. "Looks like you'll be the one breaking the news." She mused.

"Damn you Walker." Jade grumbled taking the clipboard and huffing a little.

"Love you too." Sam beamed as she followed Kala over to the cubicle. Looking to Kala she smiled. "I got it from here. Thanks Kala." She smiled to her before she then raised an eyebrow at the young girl on the bed. "Grace?" She frowned a little and moved over to the bed more. Sam had grown pretty close to Grace as well as everyone else on the force since coming back to the Island. "What's up sweetie? Why so secretive?" She asked looking to her. "You wouldn't even tell the nurse your name…"

Looking to Sam, Grace sighed a little. "Please don't tell my dad…" She whispered to her.

Sam looked to her. "Grace…what is wrong?" She asked firmly to her. She was white as a sheet and looked really unwell.

Grace looked to her before she sighed and lifted her shirt up slightly before moving her shorts down slightly to show Sam a clearly infected tattoo on her hip.

Seeing how infected the tattoo was, Sam's mouth dropped a little. Popping on some gloves she then sighed as she popped the side of the bed down and moved in closer to examine it. "Where did you get this done?" She asked looking to her. "You're fifteen." She sighed and shook her head as she grabbed a thermometer off the trolley and popped it into Grace's ear.

"Me and one of the girls had them done two days ago downtown…we thought it would be cool…I feel so ill…"

San sighed as she took out the thermometer as it beeped and looked to the screen. "Grace you have a hundred and four temperature…the problem I have right now is that you are a minor and I have a duty of care…I have to inform your parents…"

"Sam please…." Grace begged looking to her.

Sam looked to her. "Grace. If I can't control your infection with antibiotics and this gets worse there could be a possibility you might have to have surgery to get rid of all this infected tissue…for that I will have to have your parents' consent." She told her firmly. She couldn't be doing favours…not with something so serious as this. "I'm going to take a biopsy of the tissue to see what we are dealing with but I'll start you on some strong antibiotics through a drip…" She sighed and looked to her as she took a swab of the infected tissue before looking to her as she popped the swab in a bag before taking off her gloves and popping them in the bin. "I'll give your dad a ring." She told her as she headed out of the cubicle. She knew Danny would have a fit but she had a duty of care right now. Looking to Kala she smiled a little. "Kala can you set my patient up on a drip and start her off on a course of a general antibiotic until I know what we are dealing with and also take some blood so she can be tested for HIV and hepatitis. Obs every half hour, especially keep an eye on her temperature."

"Of course Doctor Walker." The nurse replied with a smile as she headed into Grace's cubicle.

Sam sighed before she spotted another nurse. "Adam can you get this down to the lab for me straight away and tell them we are dealing with a seriously infected tattoo and I'm going to need to know if there are any bacteria there."

Adam nodded taking the bag from Sam. "Right away Doctor Walker." He told her as he headed off.

"Having fun?" Mused Jade as Sam headed back over to the station.

Sam groaned. "Bundles. It's Danny's daughter. She decided to get a tattoo and now it's horrifically infected."

"Let me guess she doesn't want you to tell her dad?"

"You guessed right but I'm ringing him. It's a total botched job not to mention I don't think the antibiotics are going to work."

Jade looked to her. "Surgery?"

Sam nodded slightly and sighed. "If the lab confirms if there are any signs of nercosis in the tissue then yes. I've asked Kala to take blood so we can rule out HIV or hepatitis." She mumbled as she typed away on the computer before pouting to Jade. "Will you ring Danny for me?"

Jade laughed as she looked to her friend. "Hell no. You know him better than me. I've just had to deal with a crying teenager. You can ring Danny." She mused before grabbing her purse. "Want anything from the vending machine?"

"Something sugary." Sam commented as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket a deep sigh passing her lips as she scrolled through for Danny's number, her finger hovering above it for a few minutes before she pressed it to her ear waiting for a reply. As it went to voicemail she sighed a little as she left a message. "Hey Danny, its Sam at the hospital, please don't panic but I have Grace here. She's alright but it would be good if you could get here as soon as you can. Okay bye." Hanging up the phone she moved to sit down and relax back in her chair.

"Incoming!" Called one of the nurses as paramedics came through the door with a patient.

"I got it." Sam called as she got to her feet. Putting on a clean set of clothes she headed over. "What we got?"

"Male, forties, gunshot wound to the thigh. Not a through and through and managed to miss all major blood vessels." The paramedic told her.

"Okay into bed five for me." She told him.

"Damn Walker is that you?" Came the voice from the bed. "Girl I was hoping you'd play doctor for me once more."

Hearing that voice, Sam couldn't help but roll her eyes as she looked to her patient, seeing him properly for the first time since he was wheeled in. "Sang Min…back so soon?" She had met Sang Min on a number of occasions…mainly when he's ended up in hospital. Steve had turned up on more than one occasion to see what had happened to him.

Sang Min grinned. "Well what can I say I missed you." He mused with a smirk to her. "Girl you are glowing. Finally got rid of McGarrett I take it? I know first-hand he can stress anyone out."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Steve and I are still together Sang Min." She told him as they wheeled him into the cubicle. "Want to tell me who shot you in the leg?" She asked before looking to the paramedics. "On three. One…two…three…" She countered before they all moved him over.

"Wrong place, wrong time girl you know how it is." He simply told her with a shrug.

Sam looked to him. "Can't say I do." She commented before she grabbed the scissors off her trolley and cut off his trouser leg before looking to the nurse who was helping her. "Max can you get a unit of blood up please. The bullet has missed the blood vessels but he has lost a lot of blood." She looked to Sang Min. "Can just cut your leg off if you like? People might be reluctant to shoot you then."

"Only if you're going to be nurse and look after me for the rest of my days." He mused with a smirk to her as he moved his hands to the back of his head and happily checked her out.

Sam looked to the nurse next to her. "And a pair of tweezers to get this bullet out." She looked to Sang Min. "Bullet missed all your major blood vessels. Consider yourself lucky."

"With you as my doctor I am lucky." He mused with a smirk to her.

With a roll of her eyes, Sam smiled to Max as he passed her the tweezers and looked to Sang Min. "Feel free to scream." She mused to him before she then moved in closer. She was in for a busy day, though one thing had started to play on her mind and she was torn between trying to concentrate on her patient and what was currently going through her head.


	10. Chapter 10

"Danny will you please slow down?" Steve huffed as he followed his partner into the hospital. "Didn't you say Sam said not to panic…I'm sure everything is okay…"

"Doctors are trained to say that Steve…don't panic usually means panic." Danny told him looking to him before going into the emergency room. "Where is she?" He asked looking around for Sam.

Seeing Jade over by the station, Steve nudged Danny and headed over. "Hey Jade."

Hearing her name, Jade looked up and smiled. "Hey guys."

"Sam about?" Steve asked looking to her with a soft smile before he then frowned hearing screaming from one of the cubicles.

"Is this an emergency room or a torture house?" Danny asked looking to her.

Jade smiled to the pair. "She's just with a patient. She should be out in a sec." She looked to Danny. "Screaming is a daily occurrence here." She informed him with a smirk taking a bite out of her chocolate bar.

"Oh Sang Min get a grip." Sam commented as she came out of the cubicle, pulling her gloves off and tossing them into the disposable bin, grabbing the clipboard she headed back to the nurses station.

Hearing Sang Min's name, Steve couldn't help but frown as he looked to Sam as she came over. "I'm sorry, did you just say Sang Min?" He asked looking to his girlfriend.

Looking up from her clipboard briefly hearing Steve's voice she then looked back down as she started writing some more notes down. "Hey Sam, how you feeling? Oh I'm fine babe, powering through like I always do." She replied sarcastically keeping her eyes locked on her clipboard.

Hearing Sam he couldn't help but look to her as he moved a step closer to her and pressed a soft kiss to her head. "I'm sorry babe, just shocked to hear Sang Min's name…"

Sam frowned a little as she looked to him. "Really? He's in here more than me." She commented with a roll of her eyes as she took the chocolate bar Jade handed to her and opened it up.

Looking to her as he watched her with the chocolate bar he nudged her slightly. "You got enough time to get a proper meal down you? You're looking a bit peaky."

Sam looked to him. "Peaky? Sang Min said I look glowing so one of you is lying."

"Uh hello?" Came Danny's voice as he gave a wave and looked to Sam. "You leave me a message about my daughter…"

Sam looked to him and sighed. "Sorry Danny…but I told you not to worry…"

"We all know that's code to panic!" Danny declared looking to her.

Sam frowned. "No it's not. It means don't panic…" She sighed. "Grace has….an infected tattoo…"

"A what?" Danny questioned looking to her. "She's fifteen she's not legal to have a tattoo…"

"Well she had one done downtown with a friend…" She told him before sighing. "It is quite bad right now. I'm waiting on test results to see if she's going to need surgery to remove the infected tissue."

Danny frowned. "Surgery? How do you know if she'll need surgery?"

"It's a bacteria we look for. I've taken a swab and sent it down to the lab so if it's present then it'll need removing surgically to which I'll need your consent for. She's currently on a drip of antibiotics which I hope will clear up in the infection."

Danny was furious but he was trying to hold it back best he could. Resting his hands on his hips he looked to her. "Is she alright?" He asked his jaw clenched.

Sam gave a small nod. "She was a bit on the poorly side when she got here but the nurse who I have checking on her says she's perking up so the antibiotics seemed to be working to that extent."

"Can I see her?" Danny asked looking to her.

Sam nodded taking a bite out of her chocolate bar and grabbing Grace's notes. "Sure. I'll do her obs while I'm in there." She mumbled as she headed over to the cubicle Grace was in and opened the curtain slightly and stepped inside. "Hey kiddo just going to do your obs." Sam told her going over to her and getting the blood pressure machine, popping the remainder of her chocolate bar into her pocket.

"You are grounded." Danny declared at his daughter with a shake of his head. "Till you are thirty five. You are so lucky your mother is out of town because she would be having a cow right now. What possessed you to get a tattoo and of downtown of all places?"

"Dad…" Sighed Grace.

"No nothing." Danny cut in looking to his daughter. "Who's idea was this? Who else got one? Are they infected too? Were you drunk? Were you pressured into it? What's the name of the guy who did?"

Sam looked to him. "Jesus Christ Danny take a chill pill." She told him with a shake of her head. "She might be your daughter but right now she's my patient and the more you interrogate her the more her blood pressure is going up so stop. She doesn't need a third degree right now. So if you're going to be an ass then go and wait in the relatives room until you've calmed down." She told him firmly before she carried on doing Grace's obs.

Slightly taken back by Sam's firmness with him Danny then sighed as he moved to Grace's side. "I'm sorry…I just can't believe you've got a tattoo…"

"Nothing wrong with tattoo's…" Steve defended looking to him.

Danny glared at him. "Not helping."

"Maybe not but she's not a kid anymore Danny. She's growing up and you've got to accept that." He told him before he looked to Sam. "Come on you. I'm buying you a sandwich." He looked to Danny and Grace. "You guys want anything from the cafeteria?"

Danny shook his head. "No thanks."

Grace shook her head. "No thanks Uncle Steve."

Finishing up what she was doing, Sam then smiled to Grace. "I'll be back soon." She promised before she pointed to Danny. "I got my eye on you Williams. Do not upset her or you will be out." She warned before she happily headed over to Steve and nudged him. "Come on. Not every day you buy me a sandwich." She teased sticking her tongue out to him.

Steve gasped as he draped his arm around her and gently poked her side. "I always buy you food." He declared looking to her before he sighed a little. "Am I allowed to ask about Sang Min?" He asked curiously to her as they headed to the cafeteria.

"Depends if you're asking as a cop or not." Sam countered looking up to him.

Steve thought for a minute. "I'm asking as a cop…"

Sam nodded a little. "He came in with a gunshot wound to the thigh. He says he was in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Did he tell you that before or after he hit on you?" He questioned down to her.

Sam smirked. "Is that jealously I sense Steven McGarrett?" She mused up to him as she lent in to him some more.

Steve looked down to her and tapped her nose gently. "Never cause I know I have nothing to worry about."

Sam smiled as she pressed a kiss to his chin before she headed over the counter and picked up a sandwich and a bottle of water before passing it to the cashier.

Grabbing himself a sandwich, Steve passed it to the cashier and smiled. "A coffee as well thanks." He passed over some money before looking down to Sam who was already digging into her sandwich. "What time you going to be home tonight?" He asked to her as he took the change and coffee off the cashier and headed over to an empty table.

Sitting down opposite Steve, Sam gave a slight shrug. "I'm not sure. I'm not due till finish until about nine but we are a staff member short and I need to make sure Grace's infection is clearing up and that she's not going to need surgery. She's going to be here overnight until that drip has finished." She explained softly taking a sip of her water.

Steve nodded a little to her. "Okay well how about when I get in from work I make a curry? Then if you're hungry you can just help yourself when you get in?"

Hearing him Sam frowned a little as she leant forward and pressed her hand to his forehead.

"What are you doing?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Checking you are alright! First you buy me a sandwich and now you are going to cook me food at home. Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?" She asked with a chuckle as she relaxed back before smiling to him as she finished off her sandwich. "That does sound nice though."

"Well consider it done." He mused with a smile to her.

Sam smiled to him before sighing as her pager went off and took it off her hip and pressed the button before looking to Steve. "I'm sorry I have to go. I'm needed upstairs."

Steve nodded. "It's okay. Besides. You've got a sandwich down you I'm happy now." He mused with a smile to her.

Getting to her feet, Sam smiled as she lent down and stole a kiss off him. "If you're sticking around with Danny for a while I'll see you back down in the emergency room." She whispered against his lips before kissing him once more before heading out of the cafeteria.

Hearing he gave a small nod. "I have some paperwork to sort out so I might head off if Danny don't need me. I'll see you at home." He told her with a smile as he watched her go a content sigh passing his lips. He felt so lucky to have her in his life right now. Getting to his feet he popped his rubbish in the bin before heading back down to the emergency department and into Grace's cubicle. "How's it going in here?" He asked looking between the father and daughter.

"Well I'm only grounded for two weeks now…" Grace grumbled.

Steve couldn't help but laugh slightly. "Better than life kiddo." He smiled to her before looking to Danny. "Sam said she's going to be here overnight on that antibiotic drip…do you want me to stay with you?"

Danny looked to Grace before he looked to Steve and shook his head. "No you get out of here I'll give you a call tomorrow."

Steve nodded. "Okay let me know if you need anything." He told them with a smile before he gave Grace a kiss to the head before he gave Danny a pat on the back as he headed out. Seeing Jade he smiled. "Jade could you tell Sam I headed off and I'll see her later? She had to go upstairs for something."

Jade looked to Steve and smiled. "Of course."

"Thank you." He smiled to her before he headed out to his truck. Climbing into his truck he headed towards the palace. He'd pick up the paperwork before heading home knowing Chin and Kono were holding the fort today. Pulling up outside the palace he climbed out of the truck he headed inside and up to his office.

"Hey I wasn't expecting you…how's Grace? Is she alright?" Chin asked as he noticed Steve coming in.

Steve sighed a little as he stopped next to him. "She has an infected tattoo…"

"Oh…"

"Yeah Danny is not impressed right now but she's going to be in overnight so I'm going to grab some paperwork and head home. Sam's not going to be home until later so I can get it done."

"Good call. Is this Sam's first shift back?" Chin asked as he watched his boss.

Steve nodded as he grabbed the paperwork he wanted and looked to him. "Yeah, she seems to be doing okay but I've just made sure she's eaten something substantial so I feel a bit more relaxed knowing she's not fuelling off a chocolate bar or a packet of crisps."

Chin nodded. "Well you head off. Go and have a peaceful afternoon with your paperwork."

Steve laughed as he looked to him. "Well if you need anything just give me a shout."

"Will do." Smiled Chin as he watched him heading out of the office.

Steve smiled to him before he headed back down to his truck. Climbing in he tossed the papers onto the passenger seat before he drove back to the McGarrett household. A small yawn passing his lips as he turned the last corner, he pulled up onto the drive before he frowned a little seeing someone hanging around by the porch. Cutting the engine he took the key out of the ignition and grabbed his paperwork before climbing out, shutting the door behind him and locking the truck before moving over to the figure who he could now see was a woman but her back was to him. "Can I help you?" He asked before his face dropped a little as he saw it was Lynn as she turned her head slightly to look at him. "Lynn…"

Hearing Steve's voice, Lynn smile as she turned to face him, her hand rubbing her very swollen stomach. "Hello daddy."


	11. Chapter 11

A small yawn passing her lips as she headed back to the emergency room, Sam headed over to the station where Jade was typing away on the computer.

"Hey there you are I was getting worried. Steve asked me to tell you he'd see you at home." Jade commented spotting her friend return.

"Sorry, there was an emergency up on paediatrics and then O'Connor wanted a quick word to see how everything was." She explained as she plonked herself and sighed a little.

Hearing her sigh, Jade stopped what she was doing and swivelled on her chair and looked to her. "What's up?"

Sam frowned as she looked to her. "Nothing why?"

Jade scoffed. "Don't give me that. I know you Samantha Walker and somethings up. Come on talk to me."

Sam sighed a little as she looked to her. "Just something Sang Min said to me is playing on my mind."

Jade frowned. "That creep Steve has arrested more times than I have had roast lunches? Girl he would say anything to get into your pants. Ignore him."

Sam looked to her and sighed before looking to her hands in her lap. "He said I looked…glowing…" She mumbled picking at her nails slightly

Jade looked to her and gave a small shrug. "So? Under these florescent lights we are all glowing."

Sam looked to her friend. "I can't remember the last time I had a period."

Jade's mouth opened slightly in shock. "Oh…do you think it's a possibility? I mean do you guys use protection?" She asked moving slightly closer to her so no one could overhear their conversation. Sam didn't seem to thrilled at the prospect of being pregnant.

Sam shook her head and sighed. "Sometimes….I mean sometimes we could be at it like two in the morning when I come in from work…trying to find a condom isn't really top of our list."

"And you're not on the pill?"

"No." She admitted rubbing her forehead a little. "I was on the injection but the last time I went after I had it I felt really unwell and where I was injected really swelled up so when it was time for me to go back to the doctors I was going to ask for the pill…but with everything going on I forgot and time sort of flew by me…" She looked to Jade. "What am I going to do?"

Jade took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "First we need to see if you are actually pregnant." Grabbing a sample cup she handed it to her friend. "I hope you need to pee."

Taking the cup Sam looked to her. "Please come with me?"

Jade nodded. "Of course. Let me grab a pregnancy kit and we will go to the restroom." She told her as she got up from her seat and headed over to the cabinet. Grabbing what she needed she then looked over to Sam and gestured her to follow her to the restroom.

Seeing Jade gesture for her to follow her, Sam clutched the sample cup tightly as she got up from her seat and headed over to her. "I feel sick." She mumbled to Jade as they headed into the restroom and took a deep breath as she looked to her friend before going into the cubicle. Shutting the door behind her she moved and sat on the toilet, her eyes already filling with water. This couldn't be happening right now.

"I don't hear peeing." Jade commented as she leant back against the sink, arms folding across her chest as she waited for her.

"I can't…it's not coming." Sam sighed hanging her head a little.

Nodding a little Jade began turning all the taps on.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked with a frown.

"Helping you! Running water will make you pee. Scientifically proven I'm sure." Jade declared to her. "Just listen to the water and pee my friend."

Sam nodded slightly before she closed her eyes and let her mind clearly before her body relaxed as she finally let go. Popping the cup on the floor as she wiped and pulled her trousers back up she picked up the cub before heading out of the cubicle and handed it to Jade. "My future is in your hands."

Jade rolled her eyes as she looked to her and took the cup. "Oh come on…would it really be that bad if you were pregnant? You and Steve have got to be the most loved up couple I have ever seen…"

Washing her hands Sam then gave a slight shrug. "It's too soon…we've only been together five months."

"Maybe so but you are childhood sweethearts…if you were madly in love back then and madly in love now you're going to be madly in love for the rest of your lives." She told her as she carried out the test for Sam.

"What if he doesn't want a baby? What if he hates me? What if he thinks I've trapped him?" She asked a sigh passing her lips.

Jade stopped what she was doing and looked to her. "Sam you are overthinking this way too much." She told her with a frown. "You guys are solid…if you're pregnant this baby will do nothing but bring you guys even closer together." She sighed and pulled her friend to her and gave her a hug. "Everything is going to be okay. Please don't stress…" She whispered before she pulled away from Sam and looked down to test before looking to her once more. "Congratulations mommy…"

Hearing her, Sam felt sick. Looking to the test she then looked to Jade. "What am I going to do?"

Jade smiled to her. "You're going to go home and you're going to tell the love of your life that you are going to be parents. This is a good thing Sam. Don't be so quick to be negative…everything will be alright. Maybe it is a bit soon than you guys originally wanted…but it's a good thing. Everything happens for a reason." She promised her with a soft smile before giving a soft nudge. "Come on. Let's go get these rounds in and then I'm sure O'Connor will let you go early seeing as it's your first day back." She mused with a smile to her. She was happy for Sam, she was a bit concerned that Sam didn't seem too thrilled about it but maybe it was because of the shock of it all. She didn't know but she hoped she would cheer up soon. It was exciting news. Heading out of the restroom, she headed back to the station, Sam following shortly behind her.

"Doctor Walker?" Came a voice from behind her.

"Yes Jamie?" Sam replied looking to the nurse who called her.

"I have your mother on the phone…she says it's urgent."

Sam nodded and looked to Jade. "I'll be back in a second." She told her before she followed the nurse over to the phone and picked it up. "Mom its Sam…" She began before she sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Is it something you can't sort? I have a lot going on right now…" She paused as her mother cut in before she sighed and looked to her watch. "Well I'll have to go and have a word with my boss to see if I can get the time off…." Pausing once more she sighed. "I'll call you later once I've spoken to my boss. Bye mom." Having up the phone she sighed in frustration. Her first day back in work was not going as planned. Heading back to the station Sam looked to Jade. "Did I mention this day is getting suckier by the second?"

"Suckier? Is that even a word?" Jade asked with a slight chuckle. "What's up?"

"My dad is performing. He says all his carers are trying to poison him and he's refusing to take any of his medication. My mom wants me out there ASAP to try and calm him down and reassure him that his carers are not trying to kill him." She rolled her eyes and sighed. "I'll have to clear it with O'Connor then see if I can get a flight."

Jade listened to her and pouted a little before glancing around a little before looking to her. "What about the baby?"

Sam sighed. "Well it's not going anywhere…"

"You going to tell Steve before you jet off to California?" She asked looking to her.

Sam looked to her and sighed. "I don't know…would it make a terrible person if I told him over text message?"

Jade shot her a look. "Don't you dare text him. You tell him face to face." She told her firmly.

Sam nodded a little before looking to her Jade. "Will you just have a quick check on Grace for me while I go and see O'Connor? And no word to Danny about the baby please. He can't keep a secret."

Jade nodded. "Sure of course. Your secret is safe with me." She told her with a smile before she watched Sam slump off up to O'Connor's office while she headed to Grace's cubicle.

As Jade said she'd check on Grace, Sam headed up to O'Connor's office. Hesitating outside the door she then took a breath as she gave a gentle knock.

"Come in." Came O'Connor's voice.

Stepping inside, Sam offered her a little smile as she closed the door behind her.

Seeing Sam, Alison smiled. "Hello Sam. You feeling alright? " She asked as she gestured for her to sit down. "Be honest..."

Sam gave a slight nod. "I'm a little tired now; we got a little busy downstairs…" She sighed a little. "I'm actually here for a favour…"

Relaxing back in her chair she looked to her. "Go on."

Sam looked to her. "I've just had a phone call off my mother. My father as you know had stroke a couple of years ago and he has carers that come see him daily basis to give him his medication..." She paused and sighed. "For some reason he's got it into his head that the carers are trying to poison him and he's refusing to take his medication. My mom wants me to go out to reassure him from a doctor's point of view and try and calm the situation so was wondering if I could take my three days off as of now and then pay you back the time next week."

Alison nodded. "Of course Sam. I know what it's like to have a family member suffer with a stroke. Go sort him out. He needs you." She told her with a soft smile. "If it's all quiet downstairs you can get going now. You're looking a bit peaky. Get some rest before your flight."

Sam felt relieved as she heard her. Getting to her feet she smiled. "Thank you Alison."

"You're welcome Sam, take care." She told her before she went back to her work.

Leaving Alison's office, Sam headed back down to the emergency room, Sam headed over to Jade. "Hey you going to be okay if I shoot off?" She asked looking to her.

Jade looked to Sam. "She said it's okay?"

Sam nodded. "I'll just have my three days off now then owe her a day next week."

"Yeah well you get going….though let me know how it goes with telling Steve…"

Sam groaned. "I will." Moving over to her friend she hugged her tightly. "I'll call you later." She smiled to her before she headed to the locker rooms to get her stuff. Shrugging out of her lab coat she hung it up before grabbing her jacket and slipped it on and grabbed her car keys and purse before she headed out. First she discovers she's pregnant…then her dad is playing up. Now she had to go home and tell Steve she was pregnant and that she was leaving for California right away. She doubted it would go down well at all. Could today get any worse?


	12. Chapter 12

Looking to Lynn, Steve shook his head as he headed up to his front door. "That's not my baby." He declared as he avoided looking at her.

"In denial much?" She questioned looking to him with a shake of her head, arms folding across her chest.

Steve looked to her. "How far gone are you?" He asked.

"Far enough." Lynn told him looking to him.

"Still not far enough." He told her looking to her. "We hadn't slept together in months before we broke up, not to mention I always made sure I wore a condom and from what I remember none of them split. You look about five to six months pregnant. Roughly the time we broke up." He told her firmly. He wasn't stupid. He knew there was no way that baby could be his. He was too careful.

Lynn looked to him and sighed. "Okay fine. It's not yours. When you broke up with me I had a few bad nights which ended in a few bad one night stands."

"Very classy of you." He sighed and gave a slight shrug. "Why are you here Lynn?" He asked looking to her.

"Can I just come in? I want us to talk…"

"There's nothing to talk about."

"Please?" Lynn begged looking to him. "Just for a few minutes."

"Fine. Five minutes. I'm busy." He told her as he stepped aside and let her in. He didn't have time to be having chit chat with her, especially when she just tried to say that the baby was his!

"Thank you." She smiled to him before she then glanced around the house slightly. Small changes but she remembered it well. "So how have you been?" She asked looking to him.

Shutting the door behind her, he looked to her and gave a slight shrug. "Been fine."

"And work?" She asked.

"Same as usual. Busy."

"And the girlfriend?" She asked, though her voice was rippled with jealously.

Steve looked to her, folding his arms across his chest. "What do you want Lynn?"

Lynn looked to him. "I want you back…" She declared looking to him. "I want us to be a family…" She told him rubbing her bump slightly.

Steve looked to her completely gone off. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly."

"Lynn I'm with someone…not to mention that baby is not mine. Shouldn't you be having this conversation with the father of your child?"

"So? You cheated on me with her. And I don't want the baby's father I want you."

Steve looked to her.

"Don't even deny it." Lynn cut in looking to him. "You seriously think that I wouldn't find out that you're with your neighbour? You know after I saw you two together, everything made sense. You were a little bit too concerned about her after that incident with her boyfriend. Then when her boyfriend dies, you end up breaking up with me." She looked to him. "You kill him to get with her Steve?"

Steve looked to her and shook his head. "No I didn't kill him to get with her. But I've never loved you Lynn and I do love Sam and I want to be with her."

Lynn sighed as she stepped forward. "But what we had was so good…we never argued. We were so perfect together."

Steve sighed as he rubbed his forehead a little. "It doesn't matter how perfect you thought we were together Lynn. My feelings for you…well I don't have any apart from friendship…though that's debatable seeing as you just tried to pass that child off as mine."

"I just miss you so much…I thought that maybe if you thought the baby was yours…"

"I'd never leave Sam even if that baby was mine." He cut in looking to her. "I love her…"

"Would she love you if she thought you knocked me up?"

"She'd stand by me." He told her. "Nothing you can do or say is going to tear us apart. Why would you want to be so destructive?" He asked with a shake of his head.

"Because she doesn't deserve you!" Lynn declared looking to him as she moved closer to him and cupped his face and looked to him. "What did she do to deserve you and leave me with nothing?" She shook her head. "I love you, Steve…" She whispered before she sighed and pulled him down and kissed him.

Shaking his head, Steve's eyes then widened as Lynn kissed him. He quickly pulled back from the kiss…though it wasn't quick enough as when he stood up Sam was stood in the doorway. The look on her face was of utter betrayal. "Sam…"

She felt sick. She was already nervous about coming home…but to come home and see him kissing the woman he left for her…well…she couldn't get out of there quick enough. She was heartbroken. Shaking her head she tried her best to fight back the tears as she headed to her place. It wasn't where she wanted to go but she still had to pack and go to California.

"You need to go." He told Lynn before he ran after Sam. "Sam wait!" Steve shouted as he ran after her, gently grabbing her arm he turned her to face him. "It's not what it looked like…"

Snatching her arm from him, Sam looked to him, her cheeks stained with tears. "So it didn't look like you were kissing your ex who happens to be pregnant?"

"It's not mine."

"That's not the point Steve. Why were you kissing her? What the hell is she even doing here?"

"She kissed me! She came here wanting to play happy families…I told her…"

"You know what…" Sam cut in looking to him. "I don't have time for this." She told him as she turned back around and unlocked her front door.

"Sam…please." Steve begged as he followed up to the front door. "I love you. You know that. She means nothing to me. You are the one I wanna be with. She kissed me, I didn't kiss her back. She shocked me if I'm honest. I pulled back straight away."

"Not quick enough apparently if I caught you." Sam commented as she headed inside, tossing her keys on the side as she took her coat off.

Steve clenched his jaw. "Sam…"

"No!" She looked to him, her frustration clear as she rubbed her forehead slightly. "Don't Sam me, Steve. I've had the shittest day possible and I come home to find you kissing your ex…talk about a kick in the teeth!" Shaking her head she headed towards the stairs.

"Sam you can't just walk off. We need to talk about this." Steve stated as he watched her head off towards the stairs.

"I don't have time to talk about it." Sam stated as she turned on her heel and looked to him. "While you've had your tongue down your ex's throat I've had to book a last minute flight to California because my dad's kicking off and my mom's freaking out. But please don't let that stop you from playing happy families with her." She snapped as she carried on going upstairs and into her room grabbing her small case from under her bed before plonking it on the bed and opening it up before she changed out of her scrubs and into a pair of jeans and a top.

Following her up the stairs, Steve sighed as he looked to her and leant against the doorframe. "I'm not playing happy families with her." He stated firmly looking to her. "She said she wanted to talk. I gave her five minutes."

"Five minutes too long." She grumbled as she started packing some stuff up.

"Sam I know how it looked…"

"You really don't." She grumbled not looking to him.

"Sam I can't let you get on that plane with us fighting like this." He told her looking to her.

"Well you're going to have to because my flight is in two hours and I'm already cutting it fine." She told him, looking to him briefly before she went to her draws and grabbed some more clothes. As her phone went off she pulled it out of her pocket, a sigh passing her lips seeing it was from Jade asking if she had told Steve yet. Simply texting back 'no' she popped her phone back in her pocket.

Moving over to her, Steve sighed as he gently took her hands and held them tightly to his chest. "You are the most important person to me Sam. I would never do anything to risk that. You know that deep down. It meant nothing. She means nothing. It's me and you…"

Clenching her jaw tightly as she fought back her tears she looked up to him, at first she just wanted to rip her hands away from him, but she needed him. "But it's not just me and you." She whispered up to him, a stray tear rolling down her cheek.

Steve frowned a little as he gently wiped away her tear. "What do you mean?" He asked looking to her.

As he let one of her hands go to wipe her tear away, Sam stepped away from him as she packed a few more things. "You might not be the father to her baby…" She paused and looked to him, another tear rolling down her cheek. "But you are to mine…if you want to be with her then fine…be with her, but I'm not going to let my baby come second best." She whispered looking to him before she shook her head and zipped up her case before she went to her bedside table and grabbed her passport.

Hearing her Steve was in a state of shock. He never expected her to say she was pregnant! "You're pregnant?" He looked to her before he sighed and moved over to her once more before he pulled her to him, moving his arms tightly around her so she couldn't push him away. "I don't want to be with her." He told her as he kissed the top of her head. "I want to be with you. Me, you and our baby is all I want." He whispered down to her, before he lifted her chin up to look at him. "You two will never be second best." He promised to her.

Sam looked to him as she listened to him before she sighed hearing her taxi beep outside. "I have to go." She whispered up to him. "I didn't want to tell you like this." She admitted hanging her head a little before she moved away from him and grabbed her case. "Hell I didn't want to tell you at all." She mumbled. She felt so ashamed right now.

Hearing the taxi he sighed. "Let me take you…" He looked to her before he then frowned. "You didn't want to tell me? Why not?"

As the taxi beeped again, Sam sighed as she looked to him. "I'm sorry I have to go." She mumbled as she brushed him with her case and headed downstairs.

Sighing in frustration Steve followed after her, going down the stairs he opened the front door and gestured for the taxi to go before he looked to Sam once more. "Sam please talk to me." He told her looking to her. "Why didn't you want to tell me you were pregnant?"

"Because I was scared." She admitted looking to him. "I feel…ashamed."

Steve frowned. "Why ashamed?"

"Because I don't want you to think that I've trapped you."

Steve sighed as he heard her and gently pulled her to him and kissed the top of her head. "You're a doughnut you know that?" He looked down to her, keeping his arms around her. "I don't think you've trapped me. Sam I love you and I do want kids with you…yes this is a shock…but it doesn't change how I feel about you or this baby. I get that you're scared…but you don't need to be. I'm going to be here with you every step of the way. It's going to be you, me and this baby." Kissing her head again he grabbed her case. "Come on. I'll take you to the airport." He told her as he headed out the front door.

Sam leant into him slightly, wiping her eyes she sighed a little before she nodded a little listening to him. Rubbing her forehead a little she grabbed her jacket and slipped it on before grabbing her keys off the side and followed Steve out, locking up her house before following Steve over to his truck and climbing into the passenger side, closing the door behind her and popping her seatbelt on.

Popping Sam's case into the back, he went over to his front door, making sure Lynn was gone before he locked up his own home and headed back to the truck. Climbing in, he shut the door and put the key in the ignition and looked to Sam. She looked so…fragile right now. It wasn't like her. Moving his hand to her leg he gave it a gentle squeeze. "Everything is going to be okay." He promised to her.

Sam looked to him briefly and gave a slight not before she moved her hand to his and gave it a gentle squeeze back, clinging onto him slightly before she looked out the window.

Lifting her hand up as she clung to him he pressed a soft kiss to her hand before he started up the truck and headed to the airport. He didn't want there to be this awkward silence between them but right now he didn't know what to say to her and she didn't seem to be in the chatty mood. Pulling up outside he cut the engine before he got out of the truck and grabbed her case from the back.

She didn't know what to say to him. Too many things were running through her head right now. Too many to function a decent conversation with him. As Steve cut the engine, Sam sluggishly got out of the car before she went around to Steve and took her case from him. "I'll be okay from here." She told him looking to him.

As she took her case from him, Steve looked to her, moving his hand to her cheek he looked to her, softly stroking it with his thumb. "Everything is going to be okay." He told her once more.

Sam nodded a little. "I'll see you when I get back."

"I'll be here waiting." He promised as he lent down and pressed a soft kiss to her lips before he pressed another kiss to her forehead. "I love you." He whispered to her. "Both of you."

"I love you too." She whispered back to him before she took a breath and looked to him. "I'll be back in a couple of days." She told him before she grabbed her case and headed into the airport.

Steve watched her go before he then let a sigh pass his lips as he got back into his truck. He had to make it up to her. Although the problem was Lynn he knew Sam was still hurting. He'd make it up to her. They were going to be a family. Their lives were just beginning and if he was be honest, although apart of his was absolutely terrified at the prospect of being a dad, he was excited. This was a new chapter is his life and he was looking forward to it.


	13. Chapter 13

"Still no word from Sam?" Danny asked as he looked to Steve who was still and had been entirely miserable for the last three weeks since Sam's departure to California. He could hardly get a sentence out of him!

"No." Was his simple reply as he kept his eyes locked on the road as he drove back to his place, Sam had sent him a message to say she wouldn't be home yet but left him with no explanation of why she was staying in California and she wasn't answering any of his messages or calls. He didn't have no details for her parents either so he was in the dark right now with what was happening with her. He was starting to think that she would never come back. That she'd never forgive him for what happened with Lynn.

"She'll be back soon." Danny commented with a sigh before looking to him.

"I'm not so sure about that." Steve grumbled with a sigh.

"Meaning what?" Danny asked looking to him. Steve hadn't mentioned them having a falling out. In fact Steve hadn't mentioned a lot to him.

Steve sighed. "The day she left…stuff happened." He mumbled not looking to him.

"What kind of stuff? Come on Steve stop being cryptic. What you not telling me?" Danny asked with a frown. He was avoiding the subject. He could tell he didn't really want to talk about it, but he needed answers. He was too down about Sam being gone.

"Lynn turned up at the house." He began before sighing. "Pregnant."

"Lynn's pregnant?" He questioned with a frown. "Is it yours?" He asked him not sure if he really wanted to know the answer or not.

Steve shook his head. "No. But she came back trying to say it was mine before she wanted me to leave Sam so we could play happy families."

Danny's mouth dropped. "No way. Seriously?"

"Seriously. Anyway…she kissed me…"

"She kissed you?" Danny asked completely shocked.

"Yeah and Sam walked in on it…"

"Oh shit…"

"Yeah. I didn't kiss her back and I pulled back straight away, but Sam was still heartbroken. I could see the betrayal written all over her face. She couldn't get away from me quick enough." He mumbled with a sigh before he rubbed his forehead a little. "Sam's pregnant."

Danny's mouth dropped. "And you've been bottling this up for all this time? Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I've been trying to think of ways to make it up to her. I told her that I only loved her and that it was her I wanted to be with…but I don't know. She looked so fragile and vulnerable that day…I don't know if she believed me or not."

"I'm sure she does." Danny told him with a sigh. "You two were made for each other. She'll be back. Things are obviously more difficult with her dad than originally thought. She'll be back." He promised with a soft smile to him.

Steve gave a slight nod. "I hope so. I miss her…I've even done out one of the bedrooms at my place. Made it into a nursery. I know it won't forgive what happened, but I want her to know how much I want her and this baby. She was so scared about the whole thing…I just want to put her at ease."

"It must have been a shock…for both of you."

"It was. A big one." He admitted before he frowned as he drove down his street and spotted someone familiar. "That's Jade…" He mumbled before he began to slow down the car as he watched her. As she headed closer to Sam's place he then stopped the car and watched as she went into Sam's place. "She's back." He commented, his jaw clenching.

Danny looked to him. "How can you be so sure? I mean maybe she's watering plants or something for Sam while she's away?"

Steve looked to him. "Only two people have the key to Sam's place. Sam and me." He held up his own set of keys. "And my key is here and Sam has hers." Shaking his head he cut the engine and got out, heading over to Sam's place.

"Steve, wait." Sighed Danny as he got out of the car and followed his friend. He could see that Steve was wound up.

Clenching his jaw, Steve gave the door a hard knock. He needed to see her. He needed answers from her. How can three days away turn into three weeks? He didn't understand. He needed to understand.

"Steve maybe we should wait…"

Steve shook his head. "I need to see her…I've been in the dark for three weeks." He told him before knocking the door once more before he then looked to Jade as she opened the door. "Is she here?" He asked looking to her.

"Ssh…please Steve…now is not a good time…" Jade whispered to him stepping out onto the porch, closing the door slightly behind her.

"Now is not a good time?" He asked looking to her in disbelief. "Is she here or not Jade? I haven't heard from her in three weeks."

"Steve I'll explain everything later, but please keep your voice down, she's only just gone to sleep."

Danny frowned as he looked to the doctor. "She's asleep? Urm it's three in the afternoon. I know that there's not that much of a time difference between here and California…three hours tops."

Jade sighed. "Like I said, I'll explain everything in a little while."

Steve shook his head. "Jade I'm not going anywhere until I know what's going on." He told her firmly.

Jade looked to him for a few minutes before she sighed and rubbed her forehead a little. "Her father died."

Steve's face dropped. "What? Why didn't she tell me?"

Jade shrugged a little. "She had a lot going on. Between her dad dying and then suffering from horrific morning sickness that hospitalised her because she was that dehydrated…her head's been all over the place, Steve. It's not that she didn't want to tell it's just she's been so ill. If she's not asleep she's spending her time throwing up. She hasn't had an easy ride the last couple of weeks." She explained looking to him. "She was just about let on the flight to let her come home and that's only because I went to California to collect her. They'd only let her fly with a medic."

"How long has she been home?" Steve asked looking to her.

"Only a few hours…she was coming to see you at the palace but she started being sick again so I just had to get her home."

"Is that normal?" Danny asked with a frown. "For her to have such bad morning sickness? I know morning sickness is normal, but from what you say she's constantly throwing up. That can't be good."

"It's not uncommon." Jade told him looking to him. "It is becoming more common these days but I think Sam has been so stressed and not looking after herself properly it's amplified even more. The main thing we have to watch is that she's not getting too dehydrated otherwise she'll be going back into hospital and back onto a drip."

Steve looked to her. "I need to see her."

Jade sighed. "Not now…let her sleep."

"I have no intention of waking her up. I'm going in whether you like it or not." He told her before he looked to Danny and passed his car keys. "I'll call you later." He told him before he slipped passed Jade and headed inside to look for Sam.

"Steve…" Sighed Jade before she watched him go in.

"One thing you need to know is that nothing will stop him getting to her." Danny mused looking to Jade. "What Steve wants, Steve gets."

"I'm starting to get that." Jade replied with a slight chuckle before sighing and gesturing for him to come inside. "Come on. I've just made some fresh coffee."

Danny offered her a smile as he nodded and stepped inside, watching as Steve made his way up the stairs.

Making his way up the stairs, Steve quietly made his way to Sam's room, opening the door slightly as he poked his head around and sighed a little seeing her curled up in the middle of her bed, a bucket not too far away but she seemed pretty content right now. Quietly heading in, he kicked off his shoes before he then gently climbed on the bed with Sam, laying on his side as he watched her sleep, gently moving some hair from her face as he just kept his eyes on her. She looked so pale and exhausted. Sighing to himself he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, his arm moving gently around her as he let his eyes fall to a close. He had missed her so much and now he finally had her back. He didn't know what he was going to say to her when she woke up. What could he say? She had lost her father. She knew how much she adored him and he, her. Yes he had been in her situation before, but nothing he could do or say would make her feel better.

Feeling someone climbing on the bed with her, Sam's eyes fluttered open. Seeing Steve lying beside her, her eyes fell to a close once more as she shuffled closer to him, her head moving to rest near his chin, her forehead pressing lightly to his chin as she moved her arm around slightly, gripping his shirt slightly.

Kissing her forehead, he gently tightened his arm around her as he shuffled that extra bit closer to her, not wanting to do any sudden movements in case it set off her sickness again.

"I've missed you." She whispered tiredly up to him, clinging onto his shirt a little. She didn't want him to go anywhere.

Steve smiled as he heard her. "I've missed you too." He whispered pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"I'm sorry…"

"Hey…" Steve cut in looking to her. "Don't be sorry. Jade told me everything. You just rest." He whispered down to her as he gave her hip a gentle stroke.

Sam just gave a slight nod, she was already asleep. She was too exhausted. She finally felt settled and that she wasn't going to throw up. She was so glad to be home and to be back in Steve's arms again. She regretted not calling him, but she literally didn't have any time. Everything just got out of hand for her when her father died, yes she was still grieving but all she wanted now was for her to get better and concentrate on their baby and becoming a family with the man she loved.


	14. Chapter 14

Eyes fluttering open hours later, Sam looked to Steve sleeping beside her and smiled a little. He looked so peaceful and she had missed him so much. Rolling onto her back, she let a yawn slip passed her lips as she rubbed her eyes a little. She felt a lot more refreshed and she didn't have the burning desire to throw up which she was more than relieved about. Her ribs had actually started to hurt from how much she was being sick.

Feeling Sam moving beside him, Steve's eyes opened as he looked over to her a soft smile resting on his lips as he did. "Hey…" He whispered over to her.

Hearing Steve, Sam looked to him and smiled a little. "Hey."

"How you feeling?" He asked as he moved and sat up a little and looked down to her.

Sam nodded a little. "I'm okay. Don't feel sick so I guess that's a bonus."

Steve nodded to her. "Jade told me about your dad…" He sighed. "I'm so sorry babe…"

Sam sighed a little as she looked up to the ceiling. "I didn't even have the chance to tell him about the baby." She mumbled with a sigh.

Looking to her, Steve moved slightly closer to her as he pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "He'll be watching down on you now and he'd be so proud and so happy for you." He whispered to her.

"You think?" Sam asked looking to him.

"I know." He told her with a soft smile as he pressed another kiss to her head. "How's your mom?" He asked looking down to her.

Sam sighed. "She's getting there. She was a mess. She wanted his funeral to be over and done with as soon as possible." She sighed a little and looked to him. "She's planning on moving back to Hawaii. She wants to be here at home where her original memories of dad are and she wants to be around when the baby is born. "

Steve nodded a little. "Maybe her being here will be better for her. Help her get back to normality."

Sam nodded. "She wants to scatter his ashes in the ocean. She'll be here by the end of next week."

"Hawaiian tradition." Steve whispered with a soft smile.

Sam nodded. "It means a lot to my mom."

Steve moved some hair from her face. "I'll be with you every step of the way." He promised looking down to her.

Sam smiled to him. "Thank you."

"I have something to show you." He whispered to her as he got to his feet and held his hands out to her. "You feel up to walking next door?" He asked looking to her.

Taking his hands, Sam pulled herself up as she gave a small nod. "I have something for you actually."

Steve frowned a little. "You do?" He asked looking to her.

Sam nodded as she grabbed her purse from the side and opened it up before pulling out a scan picture and passing it to him with a soft smile. "Meet baby McGarrett. I know it doesn't look like much right now, but I'm only nine weeks. They did the scan because I was being sick so much they needed to make sure everything was okay."

"And is everything okay?" He asked taking the picture, looking down to the scan picture and smiled before chuckling. "It looks like a grape."

"Everything is perfectly fine. I just have to try and keep hydrated as possible." Hearing him Sam laughed a little and nodded. "Pretty much yeah. Should look more like a baby on my twelve week scan. " She mused with a smile to him.

Steve smiled as looked to the picture once more before he offered her his hand. "Come on. Come see." He mused with a smile to her.

Sam smiled to him and moved her hand to his.

Taking her hand, Steve smiled as he pressed a kiss to it before he guided her downstairs, taking his time not wanting to rush in case she still felt a bit unwell. Seeing Jade and Danny had gone he headed out of Sam's place before heading into his. He couldn't wait to show her the baby's room. Grabbing his keys from his pocket he unlocked his front door before he then headed inside, leading her upstairs before going to the bedroom that was next to his. Looking to her he smiled a little and gestured for her to go inside.

Happily following Steve, Sam held onto Steve's hand tightly. As they headed into his she then followed him upstairs, frowning a little as he stopped outside one of the spare rooms. As he gestured for her to go in, Sam let his hand go before she opened the door, her mouth dropping open slightly as she looked to the newly decorated room. Seeing he had done the bedroom out for the baby she was overwhelmed. It was neutral, but absolutely stunning. "Steve…" She whispered just taking everything in. "It's beautiful…" She commented as she headed over to the crib in the corner and picked up one of the soft toys and smiled to herself.

Hearing her Steve smiled as he moved next to her and slipped his arm around her waist as he pressed a soft kiss to her head. "I know it really hurt you when you saw me with Lynn…and I just wanted to do something to make up for it…or at least try too." He looked down to her. "I love you and I want us to be a family."

Hearing him Sam sighed as she turned to face him, still clinging onto the soft toy. "It did hurt. It really was like getting a kick in the teeth. I wasn't expecting it. But I know you'd never go with her. At the time, everything was so raw. I had literally found out like half hour before I was pregnant and then I got the phone call about my dad…emotions were high. I shouldn't have reacted like that." She looked to the bedroom before looking to Steve once more. "This really is beautiful…"

Listening to her he sighed and gave a nod. "But still. I shouldn't of let it happened. I shouldn't have let her come into the house." He looked to her and took her hands in his. "Move in with me?" He asked looking to her. "I mean you are practically here all the time anyway but maybe if your mom is moving back…maybe it's time for you to move in with me on a permanent basis…"

Hearing him, Sam couldn't help but smile. "You want me to move in?"

Steve nodded down to her and smiled back to her. "I do…I want us to be a family. Me, you and our baby. Together under one roof."

Stepping closer to him, Sam slipped her arms around his waist and rested her chin on his chest. "How could I possibly say no?" She smiled up to him.

"I love you." He whispered down to her, moving his arms around her as he held her tightly to him.

Sam smiled. "I love you too." She whispered before she leant up and for the first time in three weeks, she kissed him.

Steve smiled as he happily kissed her back, his hands moving to cup her face gently in his hands as he kept his lips to hers.

"Will you two put each other down for two seconds?" Came Danny's voice as he leant on the doorframe and looked to the pair of them.

Pulling away from Sam, Steve smiled down to her before looking to Danny. "What you doing here?"

"Well I came to check on you guys." He looked to Sam. "You stopped throwing up then?"

Sam laughed a little as she kept her arms around Steve. "For now. Fingers crossed I go the rest of the day."

Danny smiled and nodded to her. "Congratulations by the way. This one only told me this morning after he spent the last three weeks being completely miserable and I had to drag it out of him." He then looked to the room. "And now I can see why he has been so antisocial as well."

Sam pouted. "You've been miserable?"

"I thought you weren't coming back when you wouldn't answer any of my messages or texts." He defended looking to her.

Sam scoffed. "You're stuck with me McGarrett with you like it or not." She mused looking to him.

Steve smiled down to her before he then looked to Danny. "Any other news?"

Danny shook his head. "No. Chin and Kono are holding things down at the palace. You feel up to going to get a bite to eat? Rachel has the kids; Melissa's in work until late and I cannot be bothered cooking tonight."

Steve looked down to Sam. "What you say? You feel like you can eat something?"

Sam nodded. "Sure I'll give it a go." She mused with a smile to him. "Let me go and get some clothes on. Doubt I look very good with my emoji pjs on." She chuckled and slipped away from Steve before heading back to her place to get some clothes on.

Watching her go, Steve smiled to himself before he then raised an eyebrow as he looked to Danny who was smirking at him. "What?"

"You." Danny mused looking to him. "About time we saw a smile back on your face."

Steve smiled a little and gave a shrug. "Well what can I say?" He shrugged once more before heading down to the living room to wait for Sam to return.

Following Steve down the stairs, Danny plonked himself on the sofa as they waited for Sam. "How is she?"

Steve gave a slight nod. "Okay…her mom's moving back to Hawaii…wants to be around when the baby is born." He looked to him. "I don't think she's grieved. She seems too…calm about it all. They've had the funeral…she said her mom wanted it done out of the way."

Listening to him, Danny then gave a small shrug. "Everyone deals with grief in a different way…maybe this is her way."

"Maybe…but I dunno…I feel like I'm waiting for her to just break down. She said she didn't get the chance to tell him about the baby…but she was so calm about it."

Danny sighed. "You'll just have to be there for her…maybe when everything has calmed down…she's had a lot going on."

Steve nodded a little. "Maybe. Guess we will just have to wait and see." He sighed before he then looked up as his front door opened and smile seeing Sam. She was dressed in a plain white dress and a pair of converse with her hair up in a messy bun. She could always make anything she wore look amazing. Grabbing his keys he then looked to Danny. "Come on then you. You wanted to go for food." He teased with a smile.

Danny rolled his eyes as he got to his feet and headed out to the car. "She's only been back a few hours and already you're back to being a bossy boots."

Sam laughed hearing him and followed Steve and Danny out. "You've missed it really Danny."

Steve smiled as he happily headed out to his truck. Climbing in he waited for Sam and Danny to get in. He felt a lot more relaxed now that Sam was back. They could concentrate on being a family and getting back on track now. Everything could finally get set into place. He was looking forward to what the future was holding for them.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys so as of Tuesday i will be going on holiday for two weeks so this will probably be the last chapter i post until i am back as i'm busy for the next couple of days :) I'll be back on 23rd :)**_

 _ **Much Love**_

 _ **K xx**_


	15. Chapter 15

Arms wrapped tightly around Sam as he happily slept through the night, Steve only let his eyes flutter open as he heard the birds tweeting outside the bedroom window. After their meal with Danny, all three of them helped move Sam's stuff from her house into Steve's place. It didn't take long for them to move everything but afterwards Sam was exhausted and was more than happy to go to bed and leave the boys have some 'man' time. After a beer and a chat with Danny, Steve followed her up and happily curled into her for the rest of the night. It was a perfect ending.  
Pressing a soft kiss to Sam's shoulder, he gently tightened his arms around her a smile on his lips as he did as he let his eyes close once more. He wasn't ready to get out of bed just yet. Just having her back in his arms again just felt so right.

Feeling a kiss to her shoulder, Sam smiled to herself as she slowly turned in his arms, rubbing her nose gently against his.

As she rubbed her nose against his, Steve smiled as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Good morning." He whispered to her, softly running his fingers up and down her back.

Sam smiled as she kissed him back before she let her arm drape over his waist as she gently stroked his hip. "Good morning." She whispered back to him a soft smile resting on her lips. It felt so good to be sleeping back in his arms once more.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered to her, his eyes opening to look down to her.

Sam gave a slightly shrug as she looked up to him. "I feel a bit sicky." She admitted to him. "But that's been the norm for me lately, especially in the mornings. Joys of morning sickness."

Steve pouted a little as he rubbed her back. "Hopefully the whole being sick and feeling sick will pass soon and you can enjoy being pregnant."

Sam nodded. "I hope so. I don't like being sick." She mumbled with a pout.

Kissing her pout he pouted to her "How about I take the day off work…"

"No." Sam cut in looking to him.

Steve frowned. "What? Why not?"

"Because I do not need you babysitting me Steve." She told him looking to him. "Go to work. Have a nice day. I'm going back to work tomorrow and getting back to normality. You make sure you do the same please." She told him tapping his nose.

Steve looked to her before he gave a slight nod. "Okay but if at any time you don't feel well or you need me just call me."

Sam looked to him in awe before she kissed his chin. "I'm pregnant Steve not an invalid. The morning sickness will hopefully eventually pass. We're still in the early stages."

Steve looked to her before he sighed and nodded. "Okay…" As he went to say something else, he sighed as his phone went off and rolled onto his back and grabbed his phone from the side. "McGarrett." He answered before he sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Okay Danny I'm on my way." Hanging up the phone he then looked over to Sam. "I'm sorry I have to go."

Sam smiled to him. "It's okay. Duty calls."

Leaning over Steve stole a kiss off her before he kissed her head. "Enjoy your day okay? And seriously if you need me just give me a call."

Sam smiled. "I'll be fine I promise."

Giving a nod, Steve kissed her one more time before he got up from the bed and headed to the bathroom to get washed and changed.

Sam happily kissed him back before she watched him go before she rolled onto her back and grabbed her own phone off the side as she text Jade.

 _ **To: Jade  
**_ _Fancy a girlie day? Steve's got work x_

Sending the text she let a yawn pass her lips before she looked to her phone as it went off, smiling at her text.

 _ **To: Sam  
**_ _100%! I'm off work! In fact my dear friend I think we should go baby shopping ;) x_

 _ **To: Jade  
**_ _Baby shopping? I'm only nine weeks. Wouldn't that be jumping the gun a little? X_

 _ **To: Sam  
**_ _Oh come on Sam! I'm not saying we have to go overboard, just a few little outfits, something to start off with x_

 _ **To: Jade  
**_ _Lol I forgot to tell you…Steve's already done out the baby's nursery x_

 _ **To: Sam  
**_ _Shut up seriously? X_

 _ **To: Jade  
**_ _Yep. I'll explain when I see you. It's beautiful Jade. Wait till you see it.  
You know what. Screw it! Let's go baby shopping! x_

 _ **To: Sam  
**_ _That's my girl! I'll pick you up in an hour. Feeling breakfast? X_

 _ **To: Jade  
**_ _Feeling a bit sicky atm but I might be okay within the hour x_

 _ **To: Sam  
**_ _Awesome. Get a nice cuppa down you. I'll see you soon x_

Tossing her phone onto the bed, Sam stretched out onto the bed before she then smiled as Steve came out of the bathroom all ready for work. "Hmm you smell good." She mused with a grin to him.

Steve smiled to her before pouting as he headed over to the side of her, popping on his watch. "Just smell good? You saying I don't look good?" He teased looking to her.

Sam rolled her eyes playfully before she then got to her knees and pulled Steve to her and wrapped her arms around him. "You always look good." She beamed as she happily stole a kiss off him. "Me and Jade are going to go baby shopping." She beamed with a smile. "Nothing too crazy, just a few cute outfits."

Kissing her back, Steve smiled as he moved his arms around her before he smiled. "Yeah? Well baby does have a nice empty wardrobe that needs filling." Grabbing his wallet he pulled out his credit card and offered it to her.

Sam shook her head as she looked to him. "Put it away. I think you've spent enough on the nursery."

"Only the best for our baby." He told her with a smile.

Sam smiled to him. "I know but still. I'm treating our baby this time."

Steve smiled to her. "Okay." Kissing her he smiled to her. "I'll see you later when I'm home."

"Okay. I'll see you later." She told him as she kissed him back once more.

Smiling to her, Steve then grabbed his phone and slipped it into his pockets before he headed downstairs and out of the house to his truck.

Sam watched him before she then relaxed back on the bed briefly before frowning a little. Quickly getting to her feet she ran towards the bathroom, falling to her knees as she reached the toilet as she started throwing up. She hoped this sickness would hurry up and go. It physically drained her throwing up so much. Hearing a knock on the door, Sam sighed a little as she got to her feet, grabbing a towel she wiped her mouth before she made her way downstairs. Opening the door, she smiled a little seeing Jade. "You're early."

Jade looked to her and raised an eyebrow. "And you look like hell…" Stepping inside she shut the door behind her and looked to her friend.

"It's only just started again, I promise." Sam told her looking to her.

Jade sighed as she shrugged off jacket and looked to her. "How about we do some online shopping?"

Sam shook her head as she looked to her. "I'll be fine. We can go out."

Jade looked to her watch and then to her friend. "We'll stay here for another half hour…then as long as you are looking a bit healthier and have a bit more colour in your cheeks then we will go out. But for now? Sit your skinny ass on that couch and I'll make you some tea."

Sam sighed a little before she plonked herself sown on the couch, grabbing one of the cushions as she hugged it to herself slightly as she rested her head back a small yawn passing her lips.

"Here we go." Mused Jade as she came in with a cup of tea and passed it to Sam before plonking herself down next to her.

Taking the mug, Sam smiled a little as she took a sip. "Thank you." She smiled to her a little before she relaxed her head back and looked to her friend. "Sorry for being a buzzkill."

Jade smiled. "You're not a buzzkill, I'm sure you'll perk up in an hour or so then we can go and spoil this baby."

Sam smiled. "You should go and check out the nursery."

Jade's face lit up. "Thank for reminding me!" She beamed as she got up and headed upstairs. Finding the nursery she poked her head in before she then smiled to herself before she then headed back downstairs and looked to Sam. "You've got one hell of a keeper there Sam. He done an amazing job."

Sam smiled and nodded. "He did." Taking another sip of her tea she smiled. "He tried giving me his credit card earlier to buy the baby stuff."

"You didn't take it?" Jade asked looking to her as she plonked herself down next to her.

Sam shook her head. "No. I have my own money. I don't want him to feel like I'm spending all his. I'm not like that. I love him for him…not for what he earns."

Jade looked to her in awe. "You're so cute."

Sam laughed a little and looked to her. "Thank you." Sipping her tea once more she looked to her. "How about I put some clothes on and we attempt to venture outside?"

Jade smiled to her. "That sounds like a good plan to me. You sure you're up to it?"

Sam nodded as she got to her feet. "Yes. I'm not going to let this sickness get the better of me." She told her as she headed up the stairs to go and get changed. Even though she felt like crap she was going to get up and go. She wasn't going to let this sickness stop her from enjoying what should be an enjoyable experience for her both her and Steve. Heading upstairs, she went into the bedroom and changed into some clothes and quickly done her hair. She thought she still looked a mess but she didn't care. She wanted to enjoy her day with her friend. She was determined to enjoy her day. This was an exciting and happy time right now.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys so i'm back from my holiday! :D  
Will write as much as i can before i go back to work next week, hope you've all had a lush summer!**_

 _ **Much Love**_

 ** _K xx_**


	16. Chapter 16

"Sam?" Came Steve's voice later that afternoon. As he was met with silence he frowned a little and shut the front door behind him as he tossed his keys onto the side. "Sam?" He called once more before he glanced at her handbag on the side next to a few shopping bags. He knew she was here. Heading into the kitchen he frowned slightly seeing the back door open before he glanced out. Seeing Sam coming out of the water he couldn't help but smile as he watched her wrap a towel around herself and walk back up the garden.

"Hey you…home time already?" Came Sam's question as she spotted Steve watching her. Squeezing the water out of her hair she then stopped in front of him and looked up to him. "Hope you're not checking up on me."

Steve smiled as he pressed a kiss to her head. "Not checking up on you. I've finished. It is nearly seven o'clock."

Sam frowned. "Really? I didn't realise it was that late."

Steve smiled down to her. "Looks like you were enjoying yourself."

Sam smiled up to him. "I was. Felt so good to be back in the water again. Felt so relaxed."

"Yeah?" Moving his arms around her waist he smiled. "How about I cook us some dinner?"

Moving her arms around him she smiled back to him. "How about we order? I wanna show you what I've bought the baby and then I want us to spend the rest of the evening in bed…" She paused and looked to him with a soft smirk. "Without any clothes on."

Steve smirked hearing her. "Someone's feeling better."

Sam gave a small nod as she smirked up to him. "I am…could even skip ordering takeout if you want? I'm not that hungry…" She whispered as she played with the hair on the back of his neck.

Steve couldn't help but smirk down to her, his hands moving down to her ass before he picked her up, his lips hovering to hers as he felt her legs wrap around his waist tightly. "Neither am I…" he whispered before he carried her inside, kicking the back door shut before he then happily carried Sam upstairs and into their bedroom. Laying Sam down on the bed he happily climbed on top of her, his lips moving to her neck as he pulled the towel away from her and threw it onto the floor, his lips slowly moving down her body as he rid Sam of her bikini before he kissed his way back up her body, lips hovering to hers as he slowly grinded into her, just wanting to tease her.

Softly biting down on her lip as she felt Steve's lips against her skin, Sam watched him, lifting her hips up as he got rid of her bikini bottoms, her eyes locking to his as she unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders before she tossed it onto the floor with the towel and her bikini before she playfully bit his bottom lip smirking as it caused Steve to growl slightly and press his body harder to hers before their lips met in a heated kiss. Sighing out in lust against his lips Sam moved her legs around his waist, undoing his button and zipper on his jeans before pushing them down with her feet down to his ankles before smirking as he kicked them off before she ran her fingers softly over his back a smile on her lips as she did. "I want you…" She whispered against his lips.

"You're going to have me." He whispered playfully biting her lip before moving his lips to her neck as he moved his hands down her chest and over her breasts, grinning as he felt Sam's body arch into his hand, his fingers twisting and teasing her nipple as he softly kissed and nibbled against her neck.

"Steve…" Sam moaned arching her body more to him.

Steve grinned hearing her and looked to her as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips as he looked to her. "Relax baby…" He whispered. "It'll feel good soon enough." He promised as he kissed her neck once more before he slowly began to kiss down her body, claiming each nipple in turn before he made his down her body, softly biting and kissing the entire way down. "You're so beautiful." He whispered against her skin before happily moving between her legs, his thumb moving to Sam's clit as he slowly pushed two fingers inside her, biting down on his own lip at the loud moan that tumbled out of Sam's lips. He loved hearing her moan. It turned him on so much. Kissing the side of her leg, he smirked to himself as he slowly kept pumping his two fingers in and out of her, his thumb flicking at her clit to keep her on edge. They never really done foreplay but right now he just wanted to tease her. Make her want more.

"Steve…" Sam begged as she arched her body more, pushing her hips down getting his fingers deeper inside her. "I need more…" She whispered breathlessly, trying her best to control herself but it was no use. Her body was against her. This was the first time they've been able to be intimate since she came back. The suspense was killing her. She needed him.

Watching her as he kept pushing his fingers inside her he smirked to her before he moved down and moved his tongue to her clit for a few minutes before he pulled his fingers out and replaced them with his tongue. He wanted to drive her crazy. Wanted her to want more.

Not being able to take the teasing anymore Sam pulled Steve up and crushed her lips to his as she rolled them over and smirked down to him. "My turn to tease." She whispered breathlessly against his lips before she repeated the kissing process on him. Starting with his neck before she slowly made her way down his body before she got to his waist band of his boxers. Pulling them down she smirked seeing he was completely hard. "Someone's happy to see me then." She whispered with a smirk before she grabbed a hold of him and licked his length before she slowly began to suck the head before taking more and more with each suck. He was driving her crazy and she wanted to drive him crazy in return and she knew this would.

Steve's hands flew to Sam's head the moment she moved her lips around him. Holding in a moan best he could he then licked his lips as he watched her. Gently thrusting into her mouth more he let a moan pass his lips as he felt her moan against him.

As he thrusted into her mouth Sam couldn't help but moan against him as she took more and more of him in her mouth, sucking harder just to drive him crazy.

Holding on for as long as he could he soon shook his head and grabbed Sam and bought her up and crushed his lips to hers. "No more teasing." He whispered as he gently rolled them over once more, his lips hovering to hers as he slowly pushed himself inside her, his mouth dropping immediately. He loved the way she felt around him. Always so hot and tight. He could never get over this feeling. It always felt too good.

The second Steve pushed into her Sam couldn't help but moan. He was so big, filled her so much. Moving her arms around him she tightened her legs around him before she softly kissed him.

Kissing her back Steve looked to her before he began to thrust hard and fast into her. With each moan Sam let slip past her lips the more Steve was eager to make her moan ever more! Even when she dragged her nails down his back it did nothing but make him want to go even more.

With soft moans passing her lips now and again Sam looked to him with a soft smile as she moved her hips in time with his so he got nice and deep inside her. Keeping her legs tight around him she bit her lip, her breathing becoming so erratic. "More Steve." She moaned digging her nails into his back more.

Hearing her he happily obliged and thrusted as hard and fast as he could inside her, getting as deep as possible. He wanted her to scream his name by the end of this. Pumping himself deep inside her he could feel the urge to let go and explode inside her but he wasn't letting this end just yet. He couldn't. He was enjoying this way too much for it to just stop now. It felt like they hadn't been intimate for such a long time. He was savouring every moment right now.

Rolling them over Sam looked down to him, her hands running up and down his chest as she looked to him as she slowly began to ride him, biting down on her lip as her head fell back as soft moans escaped her lips.

Steve couldn't help but smirk at the sight of her riding him, his hands on her hips he bit his lip as he helped her ride him. Gently pulling her down, he pressed his lips to hers as he kissed her before rolling them over once more and gave it everything he had. Pumping himself deep into her as fast as he could, softly biting down his lip as he gazed down to her. He couldn't hold on for much longer.

Looking to him Sam bit her lip; breathlessly she looked to him, pressing her forehead to his. "I love you." She whispered to him as with one final thrust she moaned his name out loud as she finally let go and climaxed, clinging onto Steve as if her life depended on it.

As she let go it triggered Steve's own release but he didn't stop. Holding onto Sam tightly he kept thrusting deep inside her, thrusting through the pleasure between them. Cupping her face he pressed his lips to hers. "I love you." He whispered to her as he began to slow down his thrusts before he come to a complete stop. Kissing her forehead he rolled them over so Sam was lying against him. Holding her body close to his he kissed her head as he pulled the covers around them and smiled to her. "That was very energetic of you Miss Walker." He mused with a smirk to her.

Sam smirked up to him. "I didn't hear you complaining."

"Oh I'll never complain." He mused as he happily stole a kiss off her, his fingers running lightly up and down her arm as she cuddled into his side.

"Good I should hope not." She mused cheekily to him as she pressed a soft kiss to his chest, her eyes falling to a close.

"Though I have to say…" Steve began before he looked down to Sam. "I'm now starving."

Sam couldn't help but laugh as she opened her eyes and looked to him. "I'm glad you said that because so am I."

"Chinese?" He suggested looking to her.

Sam shook her head. "I feel like a big fat juicy cheese burger."

"McDonalds?"

Sam grinned and looked to him. "Now we're talking."

"Well sadly they don't deliver…" He looked to her.

Sam looked to him. "Well let's go and get it then." She mused as she tore herself from him and got to her feet and grabbed some clothes. She was starving.

Getting to his feet, Steve slipped on his boxers and trousers before grabbing a clean shirt. Slipping it on he looked over to Sam as he saw her tie up her hair. Moving behind her, he moved his arms around her waist and pressed a kiss to her neck as he held her close to him. "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Smiling as she felt Steve's arms around her and kiss her neck, Sam looked to him in the mirror and smiled as she leant back into him. "Me too…hasn't been a fun ride so far."

Resting his chin lightly on her shoulder he looked to her in the mirror. "Well hopefully it's passed now…don't like seeing you so sick."

Sam gave a small nod. "Still early days though, I'll be more relaxed when we've reached the twelve week mark. Hopefully the sickness will stop full stop then."

Steve gave her stomach a gentle rub. "Not long. Another three weeks."

"Sounds like such a long way when really it'll probably fly by. Well I hope it will anyway." She commented with a chuckle before she turned in his arms and smiled up to him. "Now come on…I'm starving and I'm going to enjoy this moment as much as I can before my body decides it doesn't like food anymore." Poking her tongue out to him she slipped on her flip flops before she headed downstairs.

Following Sam downstairs, Steve grabbed his wallet and keys off the side and popped them into his pocket before he draped his arm around Sam and kissed her head. He was glad she was starting to feel better. Seeing her so ill wasn't nice. And he hadn't even seen the full extent of it. She had only been back nearly two days. He dreaded to think of how ill she was when she was in California. He just hoped that this was the end of it. They were having a baby. This was supposed to be their time to enjoy and prepare. Not for Sam to be so sick. He was keeping his fingers crossed.


	17. Chapter 17

"I think I'm going to be sick." Sam grumbled as she rubbed her forehead a little as she and her mother sat in the waiting room, waiting for Sam to be called in for her twelve week scan. Sam was grateful her mother was here. Emotions ran high when she initially moved back to the island two weeks ago because her mom was still grieving her husband and Sam was still reluctant to talk about it but they seemed to be getting on better.

Hearing her daughter, Joyce pouted a little to her. "Want me to go and get a nurse?"

Sam shook her head. "I think its nerves more than anything."

Joyce frowned a little. "Why are you nervous sweetie?"

Sam sighed as she gave a shrug. "I don't even know. In case something is wrong. In case Steve doesn't make it."

Joyce looked to her daughter and rested her hand on her daughter's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Nothing is going to be wrong sweetheart. And Steve will be here." She promised. "He said he'd be here and we both know he is very good at keeping his word."

Sam gave a slight nod as she took a breath. "You're right." She looked to her mother. "I'd know if there was something wrong wouldn't I?"

Joyce frowned a little and looked to her daughter. "Sweetie why do you think there's something wrong?" She asked softly.

Sam gave a little shrug. "I don't know…guess where I was so ill and then it just sort of stopped…"

Joyce sighed as she moved her arm around her daughter and pulled her in for a hug. "Sammy there is nothing wrong with your baby. You had a rough start; a lot of women do in early stages of pregnancy. Please don't fret about it. You're both going to be okay." She promised her.

"Sam Walker." The sonographer called stepping into the corridor.

Hearing her name, Sam's face dropped before she looked to her mother. "Where is he? He promised he'd be here…"

Joyce looked to her daughter and sighed. "I don't know. I'm sure he is on his way…"

The sonographer looked to them. "I'm sorry Sam. We do have to do this now I'm on a tight schedule…."

Sam nodded a little as she got to her feet and sighed. "Obviously this wasn't important enough for him." She mumbled grabbing her bag. As her mother went to get up she shook her head. "You wait here. I'll go on my own." She told her as she walked over to the sonographer. "I'm ready." She told her.

The sonographer nodded to her before guiding her down the hall to the examination room. Heading inside she smiled to Sam and gestured to the bed. "Lay down on the bed for me and just pop your top up over your stomach." She informed her before going over to the ultrasound machine.

Sam gave a slight nod as she went over to the bed. Popping her bag on the side she then climbed up, following the sonographer's instructions as she popped her top up over her stomach. She was a mix of emotions right now. One of them anger. How could Steve miss this after he promised he'd be here?

"Day off today?" The sonographer asked looking to Sam with a soft smile as she grabbed the gel off the side.

Sam shook her head and smiled a little. "Sadly not Lucy. I'll be back down once I've had my scan. Short staffed at the moment."

"Yeah heard the stomach flu is making its way around big time."

Sam nodded. "It is. Last week thirty two patients came in with it."

Lucy pulled a face. "Seriously?"

Sam nodded. "Apparently it feels worse than your average stomach ache."

"Well touch wood we haven't caught this!" She chuckled and smiled. "You ready to see your baby?"

Sam gave a nod. She was still furious that Steve wasn't here but she felt a lot more at ease after a little chat with Lucy.

Lucy smiled. "This is a little cold." She informed her as she squirted some onto Sam's stomach before she grabbed the probe and started to move it around Sam's stomach. Moving it around as she looked to the screen she then smiled as she turned the screen to show Sam. "And there's your baby with a nice strong, healthy heartbeat."

Moving up onto her elbows, Sam looked to the screen and smiled. "Wow…certainly looks different from my last scan…actually looks like a baby." She commented with a chuckle.

Lucy looked to Sam. "You've already had a scan?"

Sam gave a nod. "I had really bad morning sickness when I was in California so they done a scan to just check everything was okay. They told me then I was nine weeks."

Lucy nodded. "Okay, well I'll just take a few measurements now and double check when you're due. Sometimes when you have scans earlier than twelve weeks it is harder to get a proper date." She smiled to her before she started to press a few buttons on the ultrasound as she moved the probe around her stomach some more before she smiled and popped it down and handed some tissue. "There we are I'll just do some calculations…do you know roughly when your last period?"

Sam nodded a little before she thought for a minute and sighed as she wiped the gel off her stomach. "I'm not sure…March maybe? I was on the injection and I never had regular periods." She told her popping her top back down properly.

Lucy smiled. "It's okay. It's amazing what we can find out by a few measurements." She told her with a smile before she began to jot down some notes. "Okay, from measurements wise of baby and when you said your last period roughly was I'd say you're fourteen weeks gone."

Sam looked to her. "Really?"

Lucy smiled. "Yes. Did they give you a due date?"

Sam shrugged a little. "To be honest I was so ill if they told me I wasn't really paying attention." She admitted with a slight chuckle.

Lucy smiled. "It's okay, I'll see if I can get hold of your notes from your time in California. Bear with me two minutes. I'll be right back." She smiled and got up, but not before passing Sam pictures of her scan.

Sam smiled taking her pictures and nodded. "Okay." She smiled to her before she then looked down to the pictures of her baby. As there was a knock on the door, Sam looked up before she then quickly looked away as Steve came in, her jaw clenching. She was still furious with him.

Moving over to the bed he sighed. "Sam I am so sorry I'm late." He could tell she was mad at him.

Sam looked to him. "Late? You're more than late Steve, you completely missed the appointment." She told him firmly as she stayed on the bed, looking away from him.

"I know and you have no idea how sorry I am…"

"No point in being sorry. The damage is done."

Steve looked to her. "You know I wanted to be here…"

"Then why weren't you?" She cut in looking to him. "What was so important that you would miss this?" Blinking back the tears she got up from the bed. "I have to go back to work."

Gently pulling her to him he looked down to her, his hand moving to her cheek as his thumb wiped away a tear that ran down her cheek. "I was on my way here. As I got onto Waikiki Avenue there was a car accident that I got stuck in it. I couldn't move. I got here as soon as I could."

Sam clenched her jaw, she was so tempted to push him away but whenever she was in his arms, everything seemed to melt away. "You should have been here." She whispered, trying not to let her emotions show.

"I know. And you have no idea how sorry I am. I thought your mom would have been here with you."

Sam sighed before she then looked to the door as Lucy came back in.

Lucy smiled to Steve before she smiled to Sam. "I've checked over your notes from California and from everything I've seen today you are fourteen weeks pregnant and your due date is December twentieth." She informed her with a smile.

Sam smiled a little to her. "Thanks Lucy."

"You're welcome. I'll see you in a couple of weeks for your next scan. I've booked you in so you'll get a letter in the post in a couple of days to conform the date and time." She told her with a smile before she left them to it.

Listening to Lucy, Steve watched her go before he looked down to Sam. "A Christmas baby?"

Sam gave a little nod. "I guess so."

Steve sighed as he saw how down she was. He was gutted he missed it. "I am sorry…"

"I know…" She whispered before sighing. "I have to go back to work."

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." He whispered down to her, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead.

"Just forget it." She mumbled before she moved away from him. "Can you do me a favour and give my mom a lift home? I promised Jade I wouldn't be too long."

Steve nodded to her. "Of course." He gently took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "I will make it up to you."

Sam looked to him before she gave a little nod as she grabbed her bag. "I'll see you later." She mumbled as she brushed past him and headed out of the corridor. Seeing her mom in the corridor she sighed. "Steve will give you a ride home. I have to go back to work."

Joyce looked to her and gave a nod. "Sweetie is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine. I have to go back to work now." She simply told her before she carried on walking down the corridor.

Joyce sighed as she watched her daughter go before she then looked to Steve as she saw him coming down the corridor. "She wasn't in a forgiving mood then?"

Steve shook his head and sighed. "Not exactly…"

Joyce sighed a little as she played with her fingers a little.

Looking to Joyce he frowned. "What?"

Joyce looked to him before she sighed. "I think she's terrified."

Steve frowned as he sat next to her. "Of what?"

"I don't know." She admitted looking to him. "When we were waiting…she seemed convinced that there was something wrong…"

"With the baby?"

Joyce nodded. "She thinks because she was so ill and then it just stopped, she's got into the head that there was something wrong…I thought when she had her scan she'd be more relaxed…"

"I'm guessing me missing it didn't help either…"

"She really did want you there…well…think it was more of the case that she needed you there more than anything. You're her rock through all of this. Especially after what happened with that monster, Nate." She offered him a small smile. "She'll come around Steve. I know she's a stubborn one but she loves you more than anything."

Steve gave a small nod before sighing. "Come on. I'll get you home then get back to work." He told her as he got to his feet.

Joyce nodded as she got to her feet and smiled to him. "You really are the best thing that has happened to her."

Steve smiled. "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. Never loved anyone like I love her." He told her as they headed back to the car park. He didn't want to go and bother Sam down in work. She was mad enough. He'd have to give her time to cool off. He would make it up to her. He'd think of something.


	18. Chapter 18

Seeing Sam coming into the emergency department, Jade's face lit up as she moved over to her friend. "Show me, show me, show me." She beamed with a grin to her.

Offering a small smile, Sam pulled the scan picture out of her pocket and passed it to Jade.

Taking the scan picture, Jade looked to it in complete awe. "Awe Sam…you and Steve must be so happy…"

Sam sighed. "Steve hasn't seen it."

Jade frowned looking to her. "What you do you mean?"

"He missed the appointment." She mumbled as she took the picture and headed to the locker room.

Following Sam, Jade sighed as she looked to her. "What do you mean he missed the appointment? I thought he was super excited about the scan?"

"So did I." She mumbled before sighing. "He got stuck in a traffic accident. He was stuck." She mumbled as she popped her stuff in her locker.

Jade looked to her. "But you're still mad at him?"

Blinking back tears she sighed and looked to her. "I just needed him there you know? I wanted me and the baby to be more important than work…"

"You are more important Sam. He couldn't help being stuck in a traffic accident. You know deep down that he would have been there…" She gave her a gentle nudge. "Don't be so hard on him."

Sam sighed as she sat down on one of the chairs and rubbed her forehead a little. "I'm just mad that he promised…"

"And he had every intention of keeping that promise Sam. If you wanna blame someone then blame the person who caused that traffic accident. Not Steve. He loves you more than anything. You and that baby."

Sam nodded a little. "You're right. I dunno. I guess my hormones are all over the place. I know he wouldn't purposely miss the appointment, but him not being there? It hurt. I really needed him. I was so scared and I didn't know what to do."

Sitting next to her, Jade frowned slightly. "Scared? Scared of what Sammy?"

"Honestly? I was scared that when she scanned me that there was going to be no heartbeat. I was thinking the worst." She quickly wiped her eyes. "Most women get excited about their scans, yet I can only think of the most negative thing…what the hell is wrong with me?"

Moving her arm around her friend, Jade gave her a gentle squeeze. "There is nothing wrong with you Sam. Look, you had a really rough start at the beginning…there's nothing wrong with being scared. You're a doctor…as exciting as pregnancies are you know not all pregnancies are easy sailing and some end in tragedy..." She sighed. "Did you tell Steve your worries?"

Sam shook her head. "No. I didn't want to worry him or think I was being a paranoid freak."

"You're being too hard on yourself." Jade told her looking to her. "From this scan all I can see is a healthy baby…you have nothing to worry about now. It's time to start enjoying your pregnancy and maybe you should be more honest with Steve on how you're feeling. Don't hold it all in Sam." She told her before giving her a gentle nudge. "Now come on. I have a chocolate bar at the station that has your name written all over it."

Sam gave a small nod as she listened to her friend before she then smiled slightly hearing her. "You know me so well."

"I do. Now come on before the department falls apart without us." She teased as she got to her feet.

Sam smiled a little as she got to her feet, slipping on her lab coat she then followed Jade out of the locker rooms and back to the emergency department. It seemed to be a quiet day.

"Sam, I have a Grace Williams in bed four…she's asking to see you." Alice informed her as she passed her Grace's notes.

Taking the clipboard Sam smiled to Alice before looking to Jade. "I'll be back. Don't eat my chocolate bar." She warned her playfully before she headed to the cubicle where Grace was and offered a small smile. "Hey kiddo. What's up?" She asked looking to her as she moved next to her.

"I think the infection is coming back." She told her with a sigh as she lifted up her shirt to show her tattoo.

Sam frowned slightly as she put on her gloves. "Well there was no bacteria found on your swab last time…the antibiotics should have cleared it up." She looked to her. "You did take the whole course? Didn't miss any days?"

Grace shook her head. "I took them all just like you said." She told her.

Sam gently pushed down around the tattoo. "Is that sore when I do it?"

Grace nodded. "A little bit. It's just when I got up this morning it was all gungy and gross."

Sam gave a small nod as she took her gloves off and popped them into the bin as she started writing down notes. "Okay I'm going to prescribe a steroid cream. I don't want to keep putting you on antibiotics. Hopefully it should start to clear up, if not we will have to run some more tests to see what else is going on."

Grace smiled. "Thanks Sam." She looked to her. "Danno said it was your scan today…"

Sam looked to her and smiled a little. "Yeah it was. Officially should have a baby here just before Christmas."

Grace smiled. "A Christmas baby? How exciting." She beamed with a grin to her.

Sam smiled and nodded. "I'll go get your cream and then you should be okay to go." She told her with a smile before she left the cubicle and went over to Jade at the doctor's station.

"Everything okay with Grace?" She asked passing Sam her chocolate bar.

Taking the bar Sam nodded slightly as she popped it into her pocket. "Yeah, her infection hasn't cleared up from the antibiotics so going to prescribe a steroid cream to see if that helps." Looking to the clock she then looked to Jade. "Actually I'm going to run up and get it myself, it'll be quicker…you okay while I head to Pharmacy?"

Jade nodded. "Sure. It's dead in here today."

"I'll be as quick as I can." She told her with a smile as she headed down the corridor.

Jade nodded before she relaxed back, swinging aimlessly on her chair before she stopped seeing a male figure approaching the station. "You okay there sir?"

The man looked to her. "Urm I'm looking for Sam Walker? I heard she worked here?"

Jade gave a small nod. "She does but I'm afraid you've just missed her. She's gone to run an errand. Is it something I can help you with?"

The guy shook his head. "No it's okay. I'll catch her another time."

"Can I ask who's asking for her?"

The guy smiled. "An old friend." He simply told her before he turned on his heel and left.

Jade frowned slightly at the guy before shaking it off as the paramedics rushed in with a patient. Getting to her feet, she slipped a pair of gloves on as she went over. "What we got Jamie?" She asked wheeling the patient into an empty cubicle before she then frowned as she recognised the patient. "Sang Min?" She asked in disbelief. He was here again!

Sang Min looked to Jade. "Damn I was hoping for the other hottie doctor…" He mused tiredly to her.

"He was found in an alley way. Multiple stab wounds but none look fatal. Responsive as ever as you can tell." Jamie told her with a roll of his eyes before looking to her. "He's lost a lot of blood."

"Thanks guys." She smiled to him before looking to Alice. "Alice can you get a bag of blood up, let's try and restore what he's lost as quick as we can and Alex can you go and get the portable x-ray machine please I wanna make sure none of the wounds have punctured anything." She instructed as she watched them go before she sighed down to Man Sing. "What have you gotten yourself into this time Sang Min?" She asked with a sigh.

As the two left, Sang Min looked to Jade. "Where is she?" He mumbled to her, his voice groggy but laced with concern.

Jade frowned a little. "Where's who?"

"McGarrett's girl…"

Jade looked to him. "Sam? She's gone up to Pharmacy for a patient. Why?"

"I need to speak to McGarrett…" He mumbled to her. The loss of blood making him start to tire and lose consciousness.

Jade looked to him. "Well let's get you better first ey?" She smiled to him. "As soon as we get you stable I will call him for you okay? Hang tight Sang Min." She told him before she then looked to Alice as she came in with the blood bags and took them off her. "Better go and get some more. I think he's lost a lot more than originally thought." She told her before she then hooked Sang Min up, letting the blood flow into him before she looked to Alex as he came in with the portable x-ray machine. Grabbing the two plates she gently moved one under Sang Min before gently popping the other one on his chest. "Everyone clear?" She looked around before she stepped back by the curtain and pressed the button to take the picture. As it come up on the screen she passed the remote back to Alex. "Thanks Alex." She smiled and gently took the plates off Sang Min and passed them to Alex before looking to the screen once more. "Okay…so no vital organs are hit…" She mumbled mainly to herself before looking up as Alice came back with more blood bags. "Okay Alice if you hook one of those up to his other arm I'm going to repair a tear in his lower abdomen." She told her before frowning slightly. "Have you see Sam? I didn't think she'd take this long."

"She's still down on pharmacy. Apparently they're a bit backed up so she's lending them a hand." Alice informed her.

Jade nodded slightly before she then frowned slightly feeling a slight tremor. She glanced to Alice. "Did you feel that?"

Alice nodded slightly. "Earthquake?"

At the sound of a loud bang, Jade jumped slightly before she then looked towards the department hearing screaming and quickly headed out as the fire alarm began to go off. Seeing security rushing around she frowned. "What's going on?" She asked as one headed over to her.

"We need to evacuate the hospital immediately." He informed her.

"What's happening?" She asked confused. "Why are we evacuating?"

"A bombs gone off on the third floor."

Jade's mouth dropped. "A bomb?"

The guard nodded. "Yes. Please evacuate immediately. Take patients with you if you can. HPD and the fire department are on their way along with the bomb squad." He told her as he carried on walking.

Jade nodded slightly before she looked back to Alice. "You heard the man. Take what you can; we'll repair the damage outside." She told her as she put what she needed gently on top of Sang Min before taking the blood bags off the IV stand and popping them on the bed before looking to Alice. "Ready? Grab any patients that are able to walk with you on the way." She told her.

"Jade…" Alice began looking to her.

"Yeah?" Jade answered as she started wheeling Sang Min out of the cubicle.

"The pharmacy is on the third floor…" She mumbled as she wheeled Sang Min out with her.

Jade looked to her, instantly feeling sick. She had to stay professional right now. "We have to put the patients first right now. I'm sure Sam's fine. Come on." She told her as she wheeled Sang Min out, taking what patients they could with them, one of them being Grace. She didn't want to think the worst but right now she couldn't help it. Sam was helping out the pharmacy and now a bomb's gone off on the same floor? It wasn't looking good. As they reached outside they could see that the entire third floor was thick with black smoke. Wheeling Sang Min over to somewhere safe, Jade glanced around. So many people were crying, others looking horrified at the scene in front of them, doctors and nurses rushing around helping where they could. How could this be happening right now? What sick person bombs a hospital?


	19. Chapter 19

"So on a scale of one to ten how pissed was she?" Danny asked as he looked to Steve sat across from him. Steve had told him everything that had happened when he returned from taking Joyce home.

"I'd say a solid twenty." Steve commented with a sigh as he relaxed back in the chair in Danny's office and rubbed his forehead a little.

"Oh crap…"

"Yeah…I didn't even get to see the scan picture. She couldn't get away from me quick enough." He mumbled with a sigh. "I've never seen her so mad. Even with what happened with Lynn, she was hurt then, not mad like she was earlier."

"Hormones." Danny simply told him. "Men's worst nightmare in the first place but hormones on a pregnant women are a hundred times more dangerous." He looked to his friend. "She'll come around. Though maybe you should send her some flowers or something…help cheer her up? Something must have been playing on her mind in the first time to make her that mad. She's normally so understanding."

Steve nodded a little. "Maybe it would be a good start." He sighed. "I don't know. She's been quieter than normal but I put that down to her being tired…"

Danny nodded a little before he then looked to his phone as it went off. "It's Grace…" He commented before he then pressed the phone to his ear. "Hey pumpkin everything okay?" He asked before he then frowned slightly at the ramblings of his daughter on the other end of the phone. "Grace slow down…" He told her as he glanced to Steve, sitting up properly in his chair. "What's happened?" Nodding slightly he then got to his feet. "We're on our way. Stay exactly where you are. You stay with Jade understand?" Hanging up the phone he looked to Steve. "We've got to go. Now."

Steve looked to his friend before frowning slightly. "What's going on? Is she okay?"

"A bombs gone off on one of the floors at the hospital…"

Steve's face dropped as he got to his feet. "What?

"They've evacuated the hospital. Grace is with Jade." He told him grabbing his car keys.

"And Sam?"

Danny looked to him. "She didn't say but we have to go there now." He told him rushing out of the office.

Following his partner out, Steve knocked Lou and Chin's office windows. "Bomb at the hospital. Let's go." He ordered as he quickly followed Danny down to the Camaro. Jumping into the driver's seat he took the keys off Danny as he got in and started up the car and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. This couldn't be happening. It couldn't. Sam was fine. She had to be. He couldn't think the worst.  
Pulling up near the hospital he could see the smoke on the third floor. Only one of the window's had broken but the smoke was thick inside. There were fire engines and police everywhere as well as the bomb squad. Getting out of the car he looked to Danny. "Let's go find them…" He told him, his eyes darting left, right and centre as he searched for Sam.

"Danno!" Came Grace's voice as she darted over to her father and embraced him quickly.

"You're okay. You're safe now." Danny whispered down to his daughter, moving his arms tightly around her.

Steve looked to Grace, seeing she was okay before he looked up seeing what direction she came from. Seeing Jade tending to a patient nearby he quickly made his way over to her. "Jade…" He called as he stopped in front of her. "Where's Sam?" He asked looking to her.

Jade looked to Steve briefly and sighed before she carried on checking the patient. "Honestly Steve? I don't know." She admitted looking to him. "She was going to the pharmacy to get a cream for Grace. One of the nurses said they were busy and she offered to help them…" She paused and looked to him. "The pharmacy is on the same floor the bomb went off…"

Steve's face drained of colour as he looked to her. "What?"

Jade sighed as she moved her stethoscope back around her neck. "I'm sorry Steve. I know it's not what you want to hear but there's no point me sugar coating it for you. Right now we don't know what's going on. Everything around here is pretty crazy, but I do have someone who is pretty insistent on talking to you."

Steve's mind went blank. He couldn't register anything. The last time he saw Sam she was so mad at him and now he had no idea where she was. He felt nothing but guilt right now. Looking to Jade he frowned slightly catching the last of her sentence. "Who?"

"Follow me." She told him before she then led him around to where Sang Min was. Looking to Steve she sighed. "He's lucky. None of the stab wounds hit anything major. He'll only talk to you." She looked to him. "I'll be back soon. I have to help the other patients." She told him before she left the two of them alone.

Going over to Sang Min's bedside he looked to him. "First you get shot. Now you're being stabbed. Someone must really hate your guts." He told him looking to him.

"You should be thanking me." Sang Min whispered to him with a frown.

Steve frowned. "What do you mean?"

"I got stabbed because I wouldn't give up your girl."

"What?" He asked with a shake of his head, he wasn't making sense. "Who was asking for Sam?"

"I don't know. Some haole. Big. Blonde hair. American dream boy look. He had heard of you but wanted to know where she was." He whispered to him.

"But what would he want with Sam?" He asked confused.

"I don't know. But it was an old friend of mine that pointed him in my direction because I know you. He's coming for her McGarrett. You need to keep her safe or she'll be butchered just like me. This haole don't mess around McGarrett. He knows what he wants as he's not afraid to do whatever it takes to get what he wants."

Steve gave a nod and looked to him. "Thank you. I'll come see you in a little bit." He told him offering a soft smile before he headed back over to Danny and Grace who were chatting to Jade.

Danny looked to him. "Sang Min again? What's he got himself into this time?"

"Protecting Sam." He told him with a sigh.

Danny frowned. "Excuse me?"

"He said someone came looking for Sam. When he wouldn't give up where she was this guy butchered him…Sang Min said this guy has heard of me but wanted to find her…"

"Did he give a description?" Danny asked keeping his arms tightly around his daughter.

Steve rolled his eyes. "American dream boy look. Big with blonde hair…"

"Oh my god…" Jade began as she looked to Steve. "A guy liked that came in earlier looking for Sam…said he was an old friend but didn't leave a name. In fact he wouldn't."

"Did you tell him where Sam was?" Danny asked.

Jade shook her head. "He literally just missed her as she went up to pharmacy. I said she was running an errand…"

"Could he have followed her?" Steve asked.

Jade shook her head. "She would have gone through the staff only doors and elevator to get there quicker. There's no way he would have known she was going up to pharmacy, hell Sam doesn't even go to pharmacy that often. Everything we need is sent down. She only went there for Grace so she wasn't hanging around for so long."

"Okay, we'll say the two incidents are not related. This bombing was not aimed at Sam." Danny began.

"But someone out there wants her…" Steve finished with a sigh.

"Steve…" Came Chin's voice as he came over.

Steve looked to Chin. "What do we know Chin?"

"Not a lot, only that the bomb used wasn't a proper bomb."

"How is not a proper bomb?" Jade asked looking to him.

"If it was, then the whole third floor would have collapsed. We'd be looking at a pile of rubble right now. It has caused damage to the third floor in a sense that it's completely blocked the stairways. Bomb squad seem to think we are going to be looking at injuries, not deaths but he can't be one hundred percent sure due to all that smoke. There's too much of it not coming out of the window quick enough. The fire department are going to try and get in through the broken window to see if there's anyone."

"Jade what else is on the third floor?" Steve asked looking to her.

"Just the pharmacy and a small ward where cancer patients come in for chemotherapy."

"So roughly how many people are we missing?"

"Fifteen." Came Alison's voice as she came over to them holding a clipboard. "Six members of staff and nine patients."

"Is that fifteen including Sam?" Steve asked looking to her.

Alison nodded. "It is. Three nurses in with the chemotherapy patients and then the other three would have been in pharmacy."

Steve nodded slightly as he looked to Danny. "Keep an eye on Sang Min."

Danny frowned. "Why where are you going?"

"I'm going to go in with the fire department. Help get everyone out."

Chin and Danny exchanged looks before Chin sighed. "Steve you should just let the fire department do their job. If Sam's there they'll get her…"

Steve looked to him. "I just can't stand around and do nothing. Especially when we have no idea where she actually is."

"Well you're going to have to buddy. They're geared up and ready to go." He gestured to the fire crew heading to the side of the building near the broken window.

Steve looked over before looking back to them. Looking up to the window he then frowned seeing people waving frantically for help. "There, look!" He pointed out, but he could see none of them were Sam. As the platform the fire department used began to go up, Steve locked his eyes onto the people, praying that Sam was behind them somewhere. He counted the people as they were helped onto the platform before he looked to Danny as the platform began to come down. "That's only thirteen people…" He shook his head before running over, looking to the fire crew who were in charge of bringing the platform down. "There are still two people missing." He told him firmly.

The man looked to Steve and frowned. "Sir you need to move back."

Steve lifted his shirt up slightly to reveal his badge. "Commander Steve McGarrett with Five 0 and I'm not going anywhere Deputy Ashford." He commented noticing his name on the front of his uniform.

"Look Commander, we're doing the best we can. When these people are down my men will go into the building to see if they can find anyone else." He told him with a sigh.

"I'm going in." He told him firmly.

"Commander with all due respect this is currently my scene. It's my job to get everyone, including my men out safely. You'd be nothing but an obstacle."

Steve looked to him. "Well with all due respect, I currently have a pregnant girlfriend missing on that floor. And I'm going to find her with or without your help. I was a Navy SEAL. I know what I'm doing."

The Deputy looked to him before giving a sigh. "We'll gear you up…but you need to listen to my men's instructions."

Steve gave a simple nod to him. There was no way he going to sit back and wait when Sam wasn't in the crowd of people who were just rescued. He was going in there and he was going to get his girl. No one was going to stop him.


	20. Chapter 20

Eyes fluttering open, a frown formed on Sam's features at the constant ringing in her ears. Moving her hands to her ears to try and rid the sound she then rolled onto her back before coughing slightly. Her eyes burned. Her head hurt. She was surrounded by thick black smoke; the back of the pharmacy looked a complete mess. The shelves had collapsed and fallen all over the place, stock was scattered every on the floor. Glancing around, she then frowned spotting someone's legs sticking out from under one of the fallen shelves. Getting onto her knees she crawled over to the body. Seeing who it was she gave them a gentle shake. "Emma." She called. Though she couldn't hear anything. The ringing in her ears was still overpowering her hearing. As Emma didn't move she gently shook her again. "Emma wake up!" She shouted before she slowly got to her feet, steadying herself as she felt lightheaded before she moved to move the shelving, using all the strength she had to try and move the shelving. When it wouldn't budge she glanced around. It was just the two of them. She needed to go and get help. Heading towards what would have been the door, she climbed over the pile of rubble, her heart sinking seeing the disaster in front of her. Coughing slightly as she kept walking through the rubble she glanced around. She felt all disorientated. Didn't know which way was which. Nothing looked recognisable. Everything was destroyed and the smoke was so thick. As she started to cough again, she began to stubble down the corridor, the smoke making it difficult for her to breathe but she knew she had to get out of here and find help for Emma. Feeling someone grab her arm, Sam jumped slightly and spun around before she looked to the masked fire fighter in front of her. "My colleague…" She began pointing in the direction she came from before she started to cough again, unable to catch her breath she reached out to the fire fighter to stable herself as she kept coughing. Feeling herself being scooped up she clung onto the fire fighter, trying to catch her breath best she could as she felt herself lose consciousness but she was fighting to stay awake. As she was passed to someone else and put down on the platform, Sam became more alert as the fresher air hit her before looking up as someone moved an oxygen mask over her face, her body instantly relaxing as she felt her breathing getting back to normal. Watching as the fire fighter, who she presumed carried her to safety, climb onto the platform she looked to him as she lifted her mask down. "You have to save my colleague. She's trapped." She breathed before putting the mask back on.

Pulling off his face mask, Steve looked to her. "They've gone to get her. I'm not leaving your side." He told her before nodding to the guy to bring the platform down.

Seeing it was Steve, Sam couldn't help but smile. Her eyes filling with water as she grabbed his hand tightly. She was so happy to see him. Feeling the platform beginning to lower she frowned as she looked to Steve. "Emma's trapped." She told him through her mask.

Steve nodded. "The others have gone to get her. Let's worry about you. We need to check you over."

Taking her mask off she sighed. "I can't hear you." She told him. "My ears won't stop ringing."

Grabbing her mask, he gently put it back on her face before he grabbed his phone and typed away before showing the message to Sam.

. _Others have gone to get her. Don't worry. We need to get you checked over_

Reading the message Sam nodded slightly before looking to him and sighing. "I'm sorry about this morning. I know you wouldn't intentionally miss the appointment."

Hearing her Steve sighed before he wrote another message on his phone before showing her.

 _Don't be sorry silly. And stop talking. You're currently the patient not the doctor. About time you did as you're told_

Sam couldn't help but roll her eyes before watching as Steve got off the platform and held out his hand for her. Grabbing his hand she pulled herself to her feet before she moved her arms around his neck as he scooped her up, pouting a little as he then moved her onto a bed as it was wheeled over.

Coming over Jade looked to Sam. "Why does trouble have a habit of following you around?" She asked as she attached Sam to a drip.

Seeing Jade's mouth moving Sam frowned. "What?" She accidently shouted. She didn't like not being able to hear.

"She can't hear anything." Steve told her looking to her. "Said her ears won't stop ringing."

Hearing Steve, she then sighed as she gave her head a shake. "Good thing that bomb wasn't designed to actual kill people then." She mumbled as she popped her stethoscope on to listen to Sam's chest.

Steve frowned as he watched her. "What do you mean?"

Jade raised an eyebrow looking to him. "Are you seriously asking me that right now? Steve she's lucky to be alive." She sighed as she then popped her stethoscope around her neck once more. "For her ears to be constantly ringing like they are and effecting her hearing so much she can't even hear what we are saying then she was probably right next to the bomb when it went off."

Steve looked to her before he then looked to Sam who was looking at them completely perplexed.

Seeing them all looking at her Sam frowned. "What?" She asked looking to them with a frown.

Steve looked to Jade. "Let's be thankful she's just walking away with a cut on her head." He commented before he moved over to Sam and pressed a kiss to her head.

Jade looked to him before calling over a nurse. "Well she's going to have to be admitted. Her chest sounds horrific and we're going to need an ultrasound." She paused and looked to Steve. "Just to be on the safe side." Popping the sides of the bed up Jade then looked to Steve. "She'll be transferred to Leahi."

Steve looked to her before frowning. "Leahi? That's on the other side of the Island."

Jade sighed as she looked to him. "I know but it's the only hospital that has space right now. Everywhere else is full."

As the sides were put up on the bed, Sam frowned as she pulled her oxygen mask off. "What's going on? Just because I can't hear you don't mean I don't know you're talking about me." She scolded looking to them as she folded her arms across her chest before wincing slightly.

"And I'm guessing she has a broken rib too." Jade commented before she grabbed her notebook out of her pocket and began to write down a note before showing it to her.

 _I'm sending you to Leahi._

Reading the note Sam scoffed. "Leahi? That's the other side of the Island. I'm going home."

Jade rolled her eyes as she started to write again before showing it to her.

 _You can't go home. Your chest sounds like you smoke fifty a day and I suspect you've broken a rib. There's no arguing over this Sam. You're going. I want you to have an ultrasound as well. Just to be safe_

"I'm fine." She grumbled. "And so is the baby." She huffed as she sulked on the bed.

Popping her mask back on face gently, Steve smiled down to her before looking over to Danny.

"Say no more." Danny began with a smile. "You go with Sam. I'm going to get Grace home then I'll head back to the Palace and see what we've got."

"You sure you don't need me?" Steve asked looking to him.

"Steve we are perfectly capable of working on a case without you. Now go. She needs you more considering she can't hear anything right now."

Steve nodded slightly before looking to Jade. "Which way?"

Jade gestured to a paramedic. "Follow Chris and he'll take you to the ambulance and take you to the hospital. Once everything here is settled down I'll come down." Popping some papers into an envelope she passed it to Steve. "Give this to the doctor when you arrive. They'll know what tests to run and such. Although her hearing should settle down in the next couple of hours, if it doesn't she'll have to see an audiologist to determine the damage."

Taking the envelope Steve nodded slightly before looking to Jade. "You know I like you more when you're not being so serious."

Jade shrugged. "Yeah well it's not every day someone tries to blow out the hospital pharmacy. My fun face certainly fades." She told him before shrugging. "Now go. Go get her checked over." She ordered him.

Steve nodded a little before grabbing the handle of Sam's bed and helping the paramedic wheel Sam to the ambulance. As they arrived at the vehicle, Steve helped the paramedic put Sam into the ambulance before looking to him. "Shouldn't you have a partner with you?"

"Normally yes, but because of the disaster those who are not considered life threatening but still need to be seen are transported by one paramedic." He told him popping the break on the bed before looking to him. "You stay back here with her. Any problems or she starts to deteriorate just give me a shout okay? I'll try and get us there as fast as I can."

Steve nodded a little before he then moved to sit in the chair opposite Sam, watching as Chris shut the doors before he looked to Sam once more. She looked so tired. Grabbing his phone he wrote her a note.

 _Are you feeling okay?_

Reading his note Sam gave a slight nod as she pulled her mask down and sighed." All this ringing in my ears is giving me a headache. I just wanna go home and sleep in our bed."

Pouting as he heard her he moved his hand to hers and gave it a gentle squeeze, holding onto it while he wrote another note on his phone with his free hand before showing her.

 _Jade said the ringing should stop in the next couple of hours. I know you wanna go home but we got to check that everything it okay first. Not to mention she thinks you've broke a rib. Just one night in hospital and I promise I'll take you home._

Reading his note Sam then looked to him. "I'm going to hold you to that, you know that don't you?"

Steve couldn't help but smile as he nodded before he leant forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. He knew how much she hated staying in hospitals overnights.

Smiling as she kissed him back, she moved her hand into her pocket before she pulled out her scan picture; breaking the kiss she held it out to him. "I'm sorry I didn't show you this earlier. Though we'll probably see it again, you should see it. He or she is fourteen weeks." She frowned a little to herself and sighed. "I want you to see this and know in this moment our baby was fine. Healthy."

As she broke the kiss, he looked down to the scan picture before he frowned hearing her and quickly typed away on his phone before showing it to her.

 _Don't you dare say that. Our baby is fine. The scan will prove that. Don't think the worst._

Sighing he pressed a kiss to her forehead. He could tell she was worrying. The way she was talking. As if the baby was gone. He couldn't bear it. He couldn't think the worst. She had a difficult start but he knew everything was fine. It was like a gut instinct. He wasn't losing her and they certainly wouldn't be losing this baby. They'd been through too much. This baby was the beginning for them. They were going to be a family.


	21. Chapter 21

"How she doing?" Came Steve's question to the nurse as he returned early the following morning with a bag of stuff for Sam. The hospital had point blank refused to let him stay the night with her and after arguing with most of the staff about it, he did as he was told and headed home, returning as early as possible.

Looking to Steve, the nurse offered a smile as she then looked to the room Sam was in where Sam was stood looking aimlessly out the window. "She's good. She managed to drop off to sleep about three this morning after the ringing had stopped and she stopped giving me a lecture about not letting you stay. She has a few broken ribs so she's finding it hard to get comfy at the moment, probably why she's stood up. She's a tough cookie."

Steve nodded slightly as he looked to Sam before he then looked to nurse. "And the baby?"

The nurse smiled. "Baby is completely fine. A sonographer popped down an hour ago. She should be discharged later this afternoon. Doctor just wants to check the smoke in her lungs is clearing up." She informed him with a smile.

Steve nodded slightly. "Am I okay to go in?" He asked looking to the nurse.

The nurse nodded and smiled. "Sure. I'll let you know when the doctor gives the okay for her to go home."

Steve smiled a little and nodded as he headed into Sam's room. Going in quietly, he shut the door before he popped Sam's bag on the bed before he moved over to her, standing behind her he gently moved his arms around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. "You should be resting."

Leaning into him as she felt his arms around her she smiled a little. "I know but I can't get comfy. Seems pretty pointless."

"Nurse said you have a few broken ribs."

"Five to be precise." Sam mumbled keeping her eyes locked on the window.

"She also said that you're a tough cookie and the baby is fine."

Sam sighed. "For now."

Steve frowned as he looked down to her. "What do you mean for now?"

"It doesn't matter." She mumbled as she moved away from Steve and back over to the bed and gently climbed back in.

"It does matter Sam." Steve commented as he watched her go back over to the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed he looked to her. "You do want this baby don't you?" He asked with a frown.

Sam frowned to him. "Of course I do."

"Then why are you always thinking that something is going to go wrong? Your mom said that you were paranoid before you went in for your scan that something would be wrong…" He sighed. "Come on Sam talk to me…"

Sam sighed as she looked to him before she rubbed her forehead a little. "It's hard to explain…"

"Then try…" Steve begged looking to her. "Why do you think that there's going to always be something wrong?"

"Because I never thought I'd be able to have children." She told him before sighing. "With everything that happened with Nate, the amount of beating I took of him, amount of blows to the stomach I took…I never thought I'd be able to get pregnant let alone carry, then when I was sick all the time at the beginning…" She trailed off and sighed. "Each time I have a scan I just have this awful feeling that they're just going to turn around and say there's no heartbeat. That I failed."

Listening to her he couldn't help but sigh as he took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I know you had it rough with Nate…but there was never any evidence that what he did could affect your chances of having kids could it?"

Sam sighed and shook her head a little as she looked down to their hands. "No…it was just what I let myself believe. For so long he would tell me how worthless and useless I am…guess I thought I'd be useless at doing the most natural thing a woman should be able to do."

"You're far from useless or worthless." He told her looking to him. "Sam you are the most incredible person I've ever met. Look at everything you've accomplished. You made Detective in the police force, you are a doctor and specialise in paediatrics….not many people can say that they've accomplished that. No matter what the creep said…none of it was ever true. You're amazing and it's one of the many reasons why I love you."

Sam smiled a little hearing him and sighed. "I just don't want to let you down…or this baby…"

"You're not going to let us down." He told her looking to her, squeezing her hand once more. "We are in this together Sam. I know I let you down when I arrived at the scan late…but it'll never happen again. We are going to have this baby and it's going to be perfectly healthy and you are going to be the best mom."

"Hopefully." She mumbled looking to him, keeping a tight hold of his hand.

"I don't need to hope I know." He smiled to her before he leant in and pressed kiss to her cheek.

Sam smiled a little as he kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry. You must think I'm an idiot."

Steve looked to her. "No I don't. But no more bottling things up okay? Just tell me how you are feeling, even if it seems stupid to you…I want to know."

Sam gave a slight nod to him before looking to the clock. "I wanna go home."

"Soon." He promised. "Nurse said doctor just needs to check your lungs are clearing then you can go home…"

Sam nodded before looking to him. "Have you spoken to my mom?"

"I have. She'll be visiting later, but I'm hoping to get you home by then. It's quite a drive."

"Well we are like on the other side of the island…" Sam commented with a chuckle as she looked to him, resting her head back on the pillow, keeping a hold of his hand. "Thank you."

"For what?" Steve asked, softly stroking her hand with his thumb.

"Everything." She whispered. "I seriously don't know what I'd do without you."

Steve smiled as he leant in and pressed a kiss to her lips. "You don't need to thank me." He whispered to her before kissing her again.

Sam smiled as she happily kissed him back, her hand resting on his cheek before she broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his. "I can't wait to get out of here…"

"Won't be long." He promised to her as he kissed her forehead.

"Do you know who bombed the hospital?" She asked looking to him.

"The guys are working on it." He told her softly. "The bomb was designed to scare if anything, not injure."

"Tell that to my five broken ribs…" Sam commented with a roll of her eyes.

"I know but it could have been a lot worse Sam…I could have lost you."

Sam looked to him. "Like the nurse said. I'm a tough cookie."

"A very lucky cookie." He told her before looking up as the door opened and a Doctor came in, getting up and standing next to Sam's bed.

"Hello I'm Doctor Bellamy." He introduced with a smile to Steve before looking to Sam. "How you feeling?"

"Like I'm ready to go home." She told him with a smile.

Doctor Bellamy smiled. "Well I'm just going to listen to your chest and we shall see." He told her as walked over to her and popped his stethoscope on and moved it onto Sam's chest. "Okay Sam can you try and take deep breaths for me? I know it's hard with your ribs but just try best you can."

Sam nodded a little as she started to take a few deep breaths, wincing slightly as each deep breath caused her discomfort.

"And sit slightly forward for me…" The doctor instructed softly before moving the stethoscope to Sam's back. "And some more deep breaths for me."

Clinging onto the bed slightly as she took deep breaths, Sam did as she was told before she then relaxed back as the doctor finished.

"Okay Sam. Your lungs are showing signs of improvement and I can see you are itching to get home. So I will allow you to go home but I am going to prescribe you an asthma pump, now this is simply for the purpose that if you start to struggle to catch your breath and it should help. It's not a long term thing but with your ribs broken you are going to find it difficult to get around without getting out of breath."

Sam gave a slight nod. "I guess going back to work is out of the question then?" She mused with a smile to him.

"Defiantly." He replied with a chuckle. "If you were on any other department other than the emergency department I would suggest light duties but as it is I highly recommend not going to work until some of your ribs have healed. Besides from what I've heard the hospital is going to be shut until they've fixed the third floor so you're okay for a couple of weeks." He smiled. "Now I'm going to pop this prescription in so give it an hour and it should be ready. I'll get the pharmacist to pop up with it okay? Then you'll be able to go home."

Steve smiled to him. "Thank you Doctor."

Doctor Bellamy smiled to the couple and nodded as he left them to it.

Watching the doctor go, Steve then looked down to Sam and smiled as he lent down and pressed a kiss to her head. "Be home in no time."

Sam smiled tiredly to him. "You do know my mom is going to be a pain in the ass right? She's going to treat me like I'm twelve."

Steve smiled to her. "Maybe so but at least I know you'll be looked after when I'm in work."

"I do not need a babysitter." Sam commented with a frown.

"I know you don't but I'd feel a bit more at ease knowing that she's going to be there to watch you."

"She's going to fatten me up."

"Winter is coming?" Steve suggested.

Sam laughed a little as she looked to him. "Yeah and it's still going to be like twenty five degrees."

Steve chuckled before he gave a slight shrug. "Maybe so but still. It's not going to be a bad thing. You are eating for two after all."

Sam laughed and rolled her eyes slightly before she relaxed back on the bed once more a small yawn passing her lips.

"Why don't you sleep until we can go? You look exhausted."

Sam yawned once more before sighing. "Have you ever actually slept in a hospital bed? I'd rather sleep on the floor."

Steve pouted a little before he then smiled. "Budge up slightly…"

Sam frowned a little but nodded as she moved over slightly.

Steve kicked off his shoes before he then climbed into the bed with her. Moving his arm around her he gently pulled Sam to him so her head was resting on his chest as he pressed a soft kiss to her head. "Now I'm sure this is much more comfy for you."

Watching him Sam couldn't help but smile as she snuggled into him and gave a slight nod as she heard him. "Much." She whispered as she closed her eyes and happily drifted off to sleep in his arms. She had certainly missed this. Even though she had only spent the night here it had felt much longer. She hated being away from him.

Watching as she drifted off to sleep, Steve smiled to himself as he let his own eyes fall to a shut. He couldn't wait to get her home. Get her back onto the road to recovery and now he knew how she was feeling he was going to be keeping an eye on her. He didn't want her to be scared or worried anything bad was going to happen. He just wanted to be there for her. Things were going to get better. They just had to.

* * *

 _So sorry about the delay in this story guys! EVerything has been so manic the last couple of weeks!_

 _I'm off work this week so hopefully get a lot of chapter up for you in the next couple of days! :D_

 _Much Love_

 _K xx_


	22. Chapter 22

"You sure you want to be here today?" Danny asked Steve as they headed into the palace the following day.

Steve nodded. "I'm sure. Joyce is keeping an eye on Sam. What we got on the bombing?" He asked looking to him.

"Not a lot if I'm being honest. The bomb completely destroyed the camera on the third floor. We've had tech guys trying to get what they can but we are hitting a dead end right now."

Steve sighed. "It's all too weird…I mean why bomb a pharmacy?"

"Drug addict maybe? Needed a fix. Last resort type of thing?" Danny suggested looking to him.

"Seems like the only possibility if anything…"

Danny looked to Steve. "What about the guy Sang Min was on about?"

Steve frowned as he looked to him. "The one who came looking for Sam?"

Danny nodded. "Yeah, surly he's got to be worth looking into?"

"Maybe but we have no reason to suspect that he was involved…I mean he stabbed Sang Min…"

"And then Jade said he came into the hospital looking for Sam." Danny finished looking to him.

"But he didn't know Sam would be going to pharmacy. It's why we were treating this as Sam not being the target." Steve told him looking to him.

"Then we are at a dead end with who did plant and set off that bomb…"

Steve looked to him. "The bomb…was inside the pharmacy? I mean it had to be in the pharmacy. Sam was in the back room with all the medication…where the bomb was…"

"Yeah so?"

"Only hospital staff can get into the pharmacy. No unauthorised people can get in there…"

"So you're saying it's an inside job?"

"It has to be. How else would they get the bomb inside the pharmacy?"

"There weren't that many working in the pharmacy. Didn't Alison say on the day of the bomb there was three people in the pharmacy?"

"Three including Sam. So two…one being Emma who was trapped." Steve commented looking to him.

"So we have one member of staff in that pharmacy that could possibly be our culprit."

"We are going to have to talk to Alison."

"Reckon she'll be at the hospital?" Danny asked looking to him.

"I don't see why not…I know its shut but surly she's got to be there to oversee everything?"

Danny gave a slight nod. "Maybe we should stop by and see Jade too."

Steve frowned slightly. "Jade? What for? She was treating Sang Min when the bomb went off."

Danny sighed as he moved his hands into his pockets. "Because we still have the slight issue of someone tried to kill our c.o and he happens to be after your pregnant girlfriend. No these cases might not be related but you can't ignore the fact that someone is looking for Sam and we have no idea why."

Steve sighed as he rubbed his forehead a little and looked to him. "Can we just sort the bombing incident out first? Sam is safe right now."

"And you know that for sure?" Danny asked looking to him.

"Yes she is with her mom. Don't panic me Danny."

"I'm not trying to panic you Steve I'm trying to make you realise that something isn't right. If someone is looking for Sam…"

"I'll protect her." Steve cut in looking to him before sighing. "Look. I have Lou watching the house. Sam is not to know."

Danny frowned. "What? Why? She needs to know."

"No she doesn't." He told him firmly. "She's got a lot of things going on right now and this is something she doesn't need to know. Not yet."

Danny looked to him. "The baby?"

Steve sighed. "The baby is fine. But Sam's mental state is questionable."

Danny leant on the table top and looked to his friend. "What's going on? What do you mean her mental state is questionable?"

Steve sighed as he leant on the table next to him and rubbed his forehead a little. "She's got it into her head that the baby won't survive. That whenever she has a scan that they're going to tell her the baby has died."

Danny looked at him slightly gone off. "Why the hell does she think that?"

"Because of everything that happened with Nate." He told him looking to him. "She thought that he done so much damage to her that the possibility of having children or carrying full term was out of the window for her." He sighed. "I knew when she came back there was something…off about her. She was bottling things up. The longer it went on the more…short tempered she got."

"Like you missing the scan?"

Steve nodded as he looked to him. "It wasn't the case she wanted me there…she needed me there." He sighed. "I know it's wrong of me to keep this from her, but right now with everything that has happened I don't won't to stress her out anymore."

Danny gave a slight nod as he looked to his partner. "You do have to tell her eventually, you know that right?"

"I will but when the time is right. If I tell her now I don't know what is going to go through her head. I don't want her even more paranoid than she's already been." Standing up straight he looked to him. "Let's go and find Alison. Put this bomber to bed."

Danny nodded and looked to him. "I think you're getting soft in your old age."

Steve couldn't help but laugh slightly as he rolled his eyes. "Yeah I was waiting for that. Now come on." Shaking his head he then frowned a little as his phone went off. Seeing Sam's face and number flashing up he looked to Danny. "Hold on its Sam…" Moving the phone to his ear he answered. "Sam? What's wrong?"

" _Why would anything be wrong?" She replied. "Can't a girl ring her boyfriend?"_

Gesturing for them to start walking, Steve laughed a little. "Of course you can but I thought you'd be spending the day with your mom?"

 _Sam groaned. "Don't even go there. The woman has me bed bound."_

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Bed bound? Doesn't sound too bad." He mused with a smirk.

" _You know I know you are smirking through your phone right now and this is not a smirking situation. I'm not allowed to move. She's currently cooking a batch of cookies to fatten me up with."_

"Ooo cookies…hope you save me some." He mused before sighing as they reached the car. "I'm sorry babe I'm going to have to go."

" _Okay, I'll see you later."_

Hearing her tone he smiled. "She's only doing it because she cares. I love you."

" _I know. I love you too." She replied before hanging up the phone._

Popping his phone back in her pocket he looked to Danny. "Your mom ever tried to fatten you up when you were sick?"

"Oh all the time." Danny replied looking to him as he got in the car. "Joyce on a cooking mission?"

"Currently making cookies."

"Ooo cookies…think she'll save us some?"

"God I hope so." Steve commented starting the engine up. "Joyce seriously makes the best cookies." He told him with a slight chuckle before he drove off heading towards the hospital.

"How did she sound?" Danny asked curiously to him.

"Frustrated. Her mom has her bed bound." He glanced to Danny and sighed before looking back to the road. "Look…I know you don't agree with me not telling her but Danny you are not a psychiatrist. Please don't try to analyse my girlfriend and her state of mind. I'll handle it."

Danny looked to him. "Well I hope you are right Steve because we both know if she finds out that you're hiding this from her she's going to flip her lid."

"I know. Which is why she isn't going to find out. And certainly not from you." He warned him looking to him briefly before he pulled up outside the hospital and looked to him. "Please Danny. Don't say anything."

Danny sighed and nodded. "Okay I won't. But the time will come." He told him before getting out of the car and looking to him.

"I know I know." He replied looking to him. "I'll tell her. Just let me tell her when the time is right. Now come on. Let's go find Alison." He told him as they headed towards the hospital. There were builders everywhere trying to get the third floor fixed. Spotting Alison in the distance with a clipboard, Steve nudged Danny before heading over. "Alison?" Steve called as they reached her.

Turning around Alison smiled. "Commander. How's Sam?" She asked with a smile.

"Well she's home. She has five broken ribs, but she's doing okay and the baby is fine. She had a lucky escape."

"Awe I'm glad…not that she has broken ribs but that she and the baby are alright. What can I do for you gentleman?"

"The day of the explosion…the people inside the pharmacy. One being Sam and the other being Emma. Do you know who the third person was?"

"Of course, would have been head of pharmacy, Greg Andrews."

"And do you know where Greg Andrews is?" Danny asked.

"He should be home. He had minor cuts and was given the all clear to go home." She frowned. "Why?"

Steve sighed slightly. "We are wondering if the bomb was an inside job."

Alison's mouth dropped. "What? Seriously?"

"Sam was right next to the bomb when it went off. Sam was in the back of the pharmacy helping Emma. A place only authorised people have access too." Danny told her looking to her.

"Oh my god…"

"Do you know Greg well?" Steve asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"He's quiet, tends to keep himself to himself. Bit of a loner. Hasn't really connected with anyone here but then he has only been about a year." She explained looking to them.

"Do you know where he lives?" Danny asked.

"All staff private records are on my computer…to which I have no access to right now while they are fixing up the hospital."

"That's fine I'm sure we can track him through our server." Danny told her with a smile.

"I can't believe he might be behind this…" She frowned before sighing. "Why would he do that?"

Steve looked to her. "Have you managed to get on the third floor at all? Managed to take inventory on the supplies in the pharmacy?"

Alison shook her head. "Unless you're a builder, there's been strict instructions to not go in. Until everything is stabilised my hands are tied."

Steve gave a slight not. "Well we will go and have a chat with him anyway."

Alison nodded to the pair of them. "Well if there is anything else you need, don't hesitate to call, though I'll be hanging around here for a while until they get this fixed." She looked to Steve. "Tell Sam not to rush back to work. Until the floor is fixed they won't allow the hospital to re-open. Should give her plenty of time to recover."

Steve gave a smile and nodded. "Well her mom currently has her bed bound until she's better." He smiled. "Thank you for your help."

"Anytime." She smiled to him before turning to go back to what she was doing.

Danny smiled to her before they headed back to the car as he started typing away on his phone. "I'll message Chin. See if he can get an address for Greg Andrews."

Steve nodded a little as they headed back to the car. "If it was Andrews, question we have is he still going to be on the Island? I mean with the hospital out of use until the third floor is fixed nothing is stopping him from going on a permanent vacation…"

"Okay so let's get him on the no fly list. Call the airport; make sure he's not scheduled to fly out already."

"Okay, tell Chin to get an address then call the airport. If he's planning on leaving the Island he's looking pretty guilty to me. We need to speak to him before he goes anywhere." Steve instructed as they got into the car. He wanted to catch this guy. Starting the engine up, Steve drove back towards the palace, stopping at a junction as the lights turned red he looked to Danny. "Chin answered you back?"

"Yes, Andrews currently has no fixed address…Chin's on hold waiting to hear back from the airport."

Steve gave a slight nod as he began to drive once more as the lights turned green.

"Steve, look out!" Danny shouted as a spotted a van coming fast towards them from the side.

"Danny, hold on!" Steve told him as the van smashed into the back end of the car, sending the car rolling down the street, knocking both of them unconscious as the van turned and sped away from the scene as the car eventually stopped rolling down the street, landing on the roof, pedestrians looking on in horror as they began to dial for emergency services as others went to go and try and help them.


	23. Chapter 23

"Oh mom will you please give it a rest? I'm not an invalid." Groaned Sam as she came down the stairs.

"I know you're not sweetheart, but you have five broken ribs. You should be taking it easy." Joyce told her as she followed her down.

"I am taking it easy." She told her as she headed into the kitchen. "I know you mean well mom but I can't just sit around all day and do nothing. You know me well enough to know that is not me. I'll be bored out of my skull." She told her looking to her. "I'm glad you're here but I don't need you babysitting me…"

Joyce looked to her daughter and gently cupped her face. "I'm not babysitting you. I'm just looking out for my injured daughter making sure she and her unborn baby have everything they need."

Sam looked to her mother before laughing slightly. "Does that include fattening me up?"

Joyce smiled. "When you were younger and you were sick…would never matter what was wrong with you, whether you had a tummy bug or had the flu, you always used to beg me to bake you chocolate chip cookies. And I did. You might be older now sweetie but that's never going to change. You are my baby girl and that will never change okay?"

Sam looked to her mother before she sighed and pulled her mother into a hug. "I love you."

Joyce smiled. "I love you too." She whispered before she then looked to her daughter. "You should know…" She paused before sighing. "I've been in contact with Kevin."

Sam looked to her and sighed as she pulled away from her. "And you're telling me now because?"

"He planning on coming to the Island. To see us."

Sam scoffed. "To see you. I want nothing more to do with him. "

Joyce sighed. "Sam…"

"No mom. You are welcome to see him. I, however do not. I don't want him near me and I certainly don't want him near my baby." She told her firmly as she made herself a drink.

"Sam he wants to make things right."

"Nothing he can say or do will make what he did right." Sam mumbled taking a sip of her water before she frowned slightly as her phone went off. Taking it out of her pocket she smiled slightly seeing it was Jade and pressed it to her ear as she answered it. "Hey Jade, missing me?" She teased before she then let her smile fade as she listened to her friend, the colour draining from her face. "I'm on my way." She mumbled hanging up the phone.

"Sam what's wrong?" Joyce asked looking to her daughter.

Putting her phone away, Sam looked to her mother briefly before heading out of the kitchen. "I have to go." She simply mumbled as she grabbed her shoes.

Following her daughter Joyce frowned. "Go? Go where? Sam what's wrong? What's happened?"

Fighting back the tears she looked to her mother. "Steve and Danny were in a car accident. They came into the hospital that Jade is working in at the moment." She mumbled grabbing her car keys. "I have to go."

"I'm coming with you." Joyce stated firmly. "And I'm driving." She told her taking the keys off her and looking to her. "He'll be okay." Giving her daughter's arm a reassuring squeeze she gave her a gentle nudge. "Come on. Let's go."

Sam nodded slightly as they left the house, her mother following behind her she locked the house up before heading over to the car. She felt sick. This couldn't be happening right now. Gently getting into the car, she popped her belt on as her mother started the engine up and began to drive.

Looking to her daughter now and again, Joyce sighed slightly. "He'll be okay Sam. Jade's working in Kings General right?"

Sam just gave a little nod. Words failed her. Too much was going through her mind.

Pulling up in the car park, Joyce cut the engine and then looked to her daughter. "You need to be strong Sammy…"

Sam looked to her mother hearing her. "You haven't called me that in a long time…"

Joyce gave her a soft smile. "Now come on…he's going to need you."

Sam gave a slight nod as she slowly got out of the car. Her hand moving to her ribs slightly she then headed into the hospital, her mother following behind her. Seeing Jade, Sam quickened her pace and headed over to her friend. "Where is he?"

Hearing Sam's voice, Jade looked up from her clipboard and looked to her friend and sighed slightly. "He's in surgery…"

Sam's mouth dropped as the tears fell quicker than she could wipe them. "Surgery?" She whispered looking to her.

Jade looked to her. "Sam it's not what you think okay? He's gone into surgery to have his arm reset. The crash completely shattered one of the bones in his arm. The hospital has the best surgeon working on him to try and repair the damage."

Moving her arm around her daughter supportively, Joyce looked to Jade. "What about Danny? Is he okay?"

Jade nodded. "He has a few cuts and bruises, concussion and a dislocated shoulder but he's okay. They're both extremely lucky. You can pop in and see him if you want? Steve's going to be in surgery for a while. Danny's in bed four."

Joyce nodded to Jade and looked to Sam. "Come on, let's go see Danny."

Sam nodded a little as she looked Jade. "You'll let me know when he's out of surgery won't you?"

Jade looked to her. "Of course I will. Sam, please do not stress yourself out. It is not good for you and it's not good for the baby. Steve is going to be fine. I'll call you when he's back down." She told her with a soft smile.

Sam nodded a little before she then let her mother guide her to where Danny was. Opening the curtain she then looked to Danny on the bed.

As someone came in, Danny lifted his head up slightly and offered Sam a soft smile.

Stepping inside, Sam looked to him. He had a lot of cuts and bruises on his face; she dreaded to think what Steve looked like. "What happened?" She whispered looking to him.

Seeing how stressed she looked Danny sighed a little. "We were at the lights…the turned green. Next thing I know I see a van coming full force at us. The van hit us and we went flying. Everything is blur after that. I woke up in the ambulance on the way here."

Sam just nodded a little as she slowly sat in the chair next to his bed.

"Main thing is that you are both okay." Joyce piped up with a smile.

"Do you know who hit you? You said the van came at you full force…" Sam looked to him. "You were targeted. Someone deliberately hit you."

Danny shook his head. "Chin and Kono are looking at the footage right now. They'll catch this guy." He told her. "Don't stress yourself out about this."

"Where had you been prior to being hit?" She then asked looking to him.

Joyce frowned. "Sam. You heard him. Chin and Kono are looking into this. You're not a cop anymore Sam."

Getting to her feet Sam looked to her mother. "I may not be a cop anymore but when someone tries to kill people you love the cop instinct kicks back in." She sighed. "I'm going to wait in Steve's cubicle. I wanna be there when he gets back." She mumbled as she slipped out of the cubicle and went to go and find where Steve would be.

Watching her go, Joyce sighed a little as she looked to Danny. "I'm sorry. Her hormones are kinda all over the place right now."

Danny smiled a little. "I know. I know she hasn't had the easiest rides with the pregnancy."

"You can say that again." Shaking her head she looked to him. "Are you alright? Do you need me to call anyone?"

Danny offered her a soft smile. "I'm okay thanks. My daughter and girlfriend will be here soon. You should go and check on Sam."

Joyce sighed. "I don't think I'm her favourite person right now."

Danny frowned. "No?"

"Long story." Joyce sighed before she then plonked herself down on the chair. "Mind if I keep you company until your visitors arrive?"

Danny smiled. "Of course not."

Seeing Sam coming out, Jade smiled a little to her. "You okay?"

Sam looked to her. "Which cubicle will Steve be in?" She asked moving her arms gently around herself.

Jade smiled a little. "He'll be moved into a private room."

"Can I go and wait in there?"

Jade nodded. "Of course. Follow me." She instructed taking her down the corridor more before opening the door. "He shouldn't be too much longer." She looked to her. "Can I get you anything?"

Sam shook her head a little as stepped into the room. "I'm okay thanks." She mumbled before she went over to the chair and sat on it.

"Are you okay?" Jade asked her once more.

"Not really." Sam admitted with a sigh. "This is not what I needed today."

"Wanna talk about it?" Jade asked.

Sam shook her head. "You should get back to work. They'll need you."

Jade looked to her and sighed. "Well if you need me, to talk or have a girl's night, call me. I'll catch you later." She told her before going off back to work, gently closing the door behind her.

Sam watched her go before she relaxed back on the chair, her eyes growing heavy as she relaxed back. She was exhausted. She didn't sleep well even at home and now all the stress and worry of Steve has worn her out. Resting her head in her hand as she rested it on arm of the chair her eyes fell shut as she nodded off to sleep. The exhaustion taking over her.

"How you feeling?" Jade asked Steve as he finally came back down from surgery and wheeled through the department.

"Like I was in a car accident." He replied with a slight chuckle.

Jade smiled. "Well the surgeon said your surgery went well. He expects you to make a full recovery but might need some physiotherapy when your cast comes off."

"How's Danny?"

"Danny is fine. Few cuts and bruises. Little concussion and dislocated his shoulder but he'll be fine." She smiled as they headed over to his room. "You also have a visitor." Opening the door she smiled to him. "A sleeping one of that."

Looking to Jade he frowned slightly before he looked as he was wheeled in and sighed seeing Sam asleep in the chair and looked to Jade. "I thought I told you not to call her. I don't want her worrying for no reason."

Jade scoffed. "You did but you were going into surgery. She has a right to know Steve. I know you want to protect her but keeping things from her isn't going to do anything but stress her out more when she finds the truth." She looked to him. "My friendly advice." She mused with a smile to him. "I'll be back in a little while." She told him as she headed out, gently closing the door behind her.

Steve sighed a little before he then sat up in the bed and moved the bed sheet off him, swinging his legs over the side of the bed before he got out of the bed, holding his casted arm close to his body as he bent down in front of Sam and gave her leg a gentle rub. "Babe." He whispered looking to her.

Feeling someone rub her knee a frown formed on her features as her eyes fluttered open, relief washing over her face as she saw Steve. He had a few cuts on his face and his collarbone was badly bruised. Shuffling forehead in her chair slightly, she moved her arm gently around his neck and sighed. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Moving his good around her he kissed her head as he gently picked her up and took her over to the bed, gently popping her down on the bed as he looked to her, resting his hand on her hip while his casted arm rested by his side. "You should be at home resting." He told her as he nestled himself between her legs, keeping his good hand on her hip, softly stroking it.

Clinging onto him as he picked her up, Sam frowned as she heard him and looked to him. "I should be at home? I'm sorry but when I get a phone call that my boyfriend is in the hospital after being in a car accident…the last place I wanna be is at home. I needed to be here. Broken ribs or not."

Looking to her he sighed a little as he pressed a kiss to her head. "I'm okay." He promised to her.

Leaning into the kiss, Sam nodded a little to him before she looked up before looking to his cast on his arm. "Who did this to you?" She asked looking to him.

"I don't know." He told her. "We were at a set of traffic lights. I went and then Danny's shouting cause there's someone in a van coming full force at us…"

"You were purposely hit?"

"It looks like it. The van hit us then sped off." He cupped her face gently with his one hand. "Don't worry. We'll get this guy."

Sam sighed as she looked to him. "Don't worry? Someone tried to kill you and Danny. How can I not worry?"

"They guys are on it." He told her. "They'll find this guy."

Sam looked to him once more. "I don't like this…"

"I know, but I promise you we will get this sorted."

"I can't lose you." She whispered looking to him.

"You're not going to lose me." He told her looking to her.

"Someone wants you dead, Steve." She stressed looking to him.

"Hazard of the job…someone will always want me dead Sam. I'm not a popular guy with the criminal world…"

Sam looked to him once more before rubbing her forehead a little.

Lifting her chin up, Steve pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

Sam sighed as he kissed her, cupping his face she kissed him back, gently pulling him closer to her.

Tightening his arm around her gently, he broke the kiss and looked to her.

"I love you." She whispered to him.

"I love you too." He whispered back, stealing another kiss. "Look I have to stay here tonight…I want you to go home and I want you to try and have a decent night's sleep."

"But…"

"No buts." Steve cut in looking to her. "I want you to go home and rest." He repeated once more as he looked to her. "I'll be home in the morning."

Sam pouted and sighed as she pressed her forehead to his shoulder.

Steve smiled at her pout and gently rubbed her back as he kissed her head. "Don't eat all those cookies your mom made."

Sam couldn't help but laugh slightly as she lifted her head and looked to him. "I will bring you and Danny some cookies in the morning." She promised looking to him.

"Cookies and coffee? You know the coffee here sucks…" Steve mused looking to her.

"I will bring you guys cookies and coffee." She told him with a smile before she cupped his face once more and captured his lips in heated kiss.

Moving his arms around her best he could, Steve kissed her back, sighing out in lust he broke the kiss and pressed his forehead to hers. "You drive me crazy you know that." He whispered to her.

Pouting as he broke the kiss, Sam then smiled as she heard him and softly ran her fingers up and down his neck. "One of the many reasons you love me."

"One of many." He whispered to her before he then smiled and kissed her once more. "Now go home. Please."

Sam smiled before she then gave a slight nod as she heard him. "Reluctantly going you know that right?"

"I know, but I promise I'll be okay." He told her with a smile to her.

Kissing him one more time, Sam then jumped down from the bed; looking up to him she tapped her nose. "Now get into bed. I'll see you in the morning."

Steve smiled as he climbed back into the bed and looked to her. "Love you."

"Love you too." Smiled Sam as she left the room and went to go and look for her mother. She didn't want to leave him, but she knew there was no arguing with Steve. She needed to head home and she knew she needed some sleep. She was exhausted but she'd be back first thing in the morning. He had been there for her when she was in hospital and she'd be there for him.


	24. Chapter 24

"Mom I don't need you coming with me." Sam stated the next morning as she wrapped up some cookies for Steve and Danny. Dressed in a vest and pair of shorts, she potted around the kitchen as looked for a hair tie before throwing her hair up in a messy bun.

"Sam you look exhausted." Joyce stated looking to her. "You shouldn't be driving."

"Yeah well I feel perfectly capable of driving and I feel fine." She told her as she popped the cookies into her handbag. She was still a bit tired but she wasn't going to admit that to her mother. She didn't want her on her back.

"Sam…"

"Mom." Sam cut in looking to her. She was really starting to lose her temper with her. She didn't need to be fussed. "I'm not a little girl anymore. I don't need you looking after me. I'm a grown woman. I'm picking Danny and Steve up. I'll drop Danny home and then I'll be coming straight home. I don't need a chaperone."

Joyce sighed. "Is this because of Kevin?" She asked looking to her daughter.

"It doesn't help the matter but no it's not about him. You don't need to be by my side every second of the day. Go home. Do what you got to do. I'll see you later."

"Steve doesn't know about him does he?"

Sam frowned. "No and he doesn't need to know. I have no intention of having that man back in my life." Moving her bag over her shoulder she looked to her mother. "Like I said. I'll see you later." She told her before grabbing her keys and a bag of fresh clothes she had packed for Steve. "Make sure the doors locked behind you." She told her as she left the house and headed over to her car. Popping her bag on the passenger seat she then slowly got into the car before she started the engine and headed off to the coffee shop. She did promise coffee and cookies. As she grabbed two coffees and a hot chocolate she then headed to the hospital, pulling into the car park she then got out, grabbing the bags and the cup holder before heading inside. Seeing Jade she smiled. "Hey Jade."

Lifting her head up, Jade smiled brightly to her friend. "Hey you! You look better than you did yesterday."

Sam laughed a little. "Tell that to my mother."

"She giving you a hard time?" Jade asked with a pout.

Sam looked to her. "You could say that. I feel like I'm twelve years old."

Jade chuckled slightly as she looked to her. "Well if it makes you feel better you're probably going to feel about forty two when you got to tell those two to stop bickering like a bunch of twelve year olds." She mused gesturing to Steve's room.

Sam pulled a face. "Oh god already?" She looked to her watch. "It's not even half ten yet."

Jade chuckled and gave her friend a gentle tap on her shoulder. "Good luck. I got to go, I'll message you later."

"Okay, have fun." She mused with a smile to her before she then looked to Steve's room and huffed a little as she headed over. As she got outside the door she could hear them bickering, rolling her eyes slightly she opened the door and stepped inside looking to the pair of them. "Seriously? You guys couldn't wait until you were discharged until you started bickering?"

"In my defence he started it." Danny defended looking to her from the chair.

Steve scoffed. "I did not…"

"Well I don't care who started it. I'm ending it. Unless of course you want me to eat all the cookies?" Sam cut in looking to the pair. "And considering I'm technically eating for two it is perfectly doable."

Danny grinned. "You bought cookies?"

"And coffee." She confirmed popping the cup holder down on the table and passing Danny his coffee.

"Have I ever told you you're my favourite?" Danny mused taking his coffee.

"Lickass." Laughed Sam as she popped her bag on the bed before gently moved onto the bed with Steve, popping the bag of clothes on the end of the bed.

"How's your ribs today?" Steve asked as he moved slightly to let Sam have more room, sitting up properly, his hand moving to her lower back as he softly stroked her skin as he lent in and kissed her shoulder. "You sleep okay?"

"Was weird." Sam admitted with a frown looking to him. "I had a few hours here and there but woke up every time I needed to move. They're still quite sore, but I'm moving around a bit better. When I woke up I kept expecting you to be there and you weren't I had to keep double checking I was in the right house."

"Well luckily I'll be home today. Hopefully get some proper sleep tonight." He told her with a smile.

Danny scoffed as he looked to the pair of them. "Proper sleep? If you two can keep your hands off each other long enough."

Steve looked to him and frowned. "I have a busted arm and Sam has five broken ribs…don't think that's going to be on the agenda tonight."

"Are we seriously talking about our sex life right now?" Sam asked looking between the pair.

"No I'm killing the conversation." Steve stated before he looked to Sam. "So….you did bring the cookies right?"

Sam laughed and rolled her eyes as she pulled her bag closer to her before pulling out the cookies, taking one out for Steve before tossing the bag to Danny. "Please don't fight over them. Though I'm sure she's cooking more as we speak." She mumbled with a roll of her eyes.

"Mother dearest testing our patience?" Mused Danny as he took a cookie and took a bite out of it.

"Massively." Sam told him looking to him. "I currently feel like I'm twelve years old."

"It's only because she cares." Steve told her with a soft smile as he took a bite out of his cookie before he then looked to Danny. "Don't even think about eating all of the cookies."

Danny took another cookie and happily took a bite out of it just to tease Steve.

"Make no mistake I will get out of this bed." He warned looking to him.

"Yeah right, you haven't moved an inch since I come in!" Danny declared looking to him.

"Guys." Sam scolded looking to them with a frown. "Stop it or I take the cookies away."

"Danny." Came Jade's voice as she popped her head in. "Time for your x-ray."

Sam frowned as she looked to him. "X-ray?"

"Yeah they had trouble getting my shoulder back in." Danny pouted as he got to his feet and looked to Steve pointing to him. "Don't you dare eat all the cookies." He told him before he then followed Jade out of the room to x-ray.

Watching as Danny went, Sam then sighed as she rubbed her forehead a little. "You guys are so lucky…"

Sitting forward once more he pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Don't think about it." He whispered to her. "All that matters is that we are okay."

Sam nodded a little to him before she sighed and kissed his head. "When can I take you home?"

"Shouldn't be too long." He whispered back to her. "We'll be home by lunch time."

Sam smiled a little to him. "I hope so."

Steve frowned a little. "What's wrong? Looks like something's bugging you."

Sam looked to him and offered him a soft smile. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired." Turning to face him, she moved onto the bed more, moving her legs either side of him as she gently shuffled closer to him and tapped his nose. "Sooner I get you home the better I'll feel."

Watching her he smiled as he moved his arm around her waist, pulling her slightly closer again in his lap more as he tapped her nose back. "Stop being such a worry wart." He told her with a smile.

"I worry because I love you."

Gently pulling her closer again so they were face to face as he stole a kiss off her. "I know. And I worry about you because I love you."

Moving her arms around his neck she kissed him again. "I know I know." She whispered again before she looked to his cuts on his face, softly running her thumb lightly over the cuts.

"What do you know about Greg Andrews?" He whispered to her.

Sam frowned a little. "Greg Andrews? The pharmacist at the hospital?"

Steve nodded to her.

Sam gave a little shrug. "Not a lot. He's a bit odd. Loner type. Doesn't really say much to be honest." She frowned and looked to him. "Why?"

"We think that maybe the bomb was an inside job….either Emma or Greg were behind it and seeing as well that Emma was in the back with you when it went off…it's looking like he's guilty. We were on our way to go and speak to him when the accident happened." He explained softly looking to her.

Sam looked to him trying to register everything he had just said. "But why would he do that?"

Steve shrugged slightly and sighed. "Drug problem maybe? We're not sure."

"Never pegged him to be that kind of guy. I mean I know he's weird…." She trailed off and sighed. "Just never expected it to be him."

Steve looked to her. "Don't be going looking for him."

Sam frowned. "Why would I go after him?"

"Because I know what happens to your mind when you over think things. You go into cop mode. Promise me you'll let the guys deal with it?"

Sam looked to him and nodded. "Okay I promise."

"Thank you." He smiled to her before he happily stole a kiss off her once more.

Smiling, Sam happily kissed him back, gently cupping his face with her hands.

Gently moving his good hand to the back of her head, Steve deepened the kiss more.

Breaking the kiss to catch her breath back, Sam pressed her forehead to his. "The sooner we get home the better."

Steve smirked. "I wonder why."

Sam looked to him, hovering her lips to his as a soft smirk played on her lips. "Have to find out won't you?" She mused to him.

"Will you two put each other down for two minutes?" Came Danny's voice as he came back from his x-ray.

Looking over Sam's shoulder Steve looked to him. "Back so soon?"

"I am and Jade says we have the all clear to go home."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You're considered lucky seeing as you live with a doctor who can look after you and tend to all your needs."

Sam laughed as she turned her head slightly to look at him. "You couldn't make that sound dirtier even if you tried." Shaking her head she shuffled back from Steve before jumping down off the bed and looked to Danny. "Don't worry Danny. I'm sure Melissa would play dress up for you? Bet she'd make a hot nurse." She teased sticking her tongue out to him.

"A man can only hope." Danny replied. "I'm going to go get my stuff and then am I okay to grab a ride with you?"

"Oh I dunno Danny…should really make you walk, but I may have room for you." Sam mused as she grabbed her drink and took a sip of it.

"So kind of you." He commented with a shake of his head as he left the room to go and grab his stuff from his cubicle.

Getting out of the bed, Steve grabbed the bag of clothes and pulled out a t-shirt and pair of jeans, stripping off what he was already wearing before popping on his clean clothes.

"You seem to be adjusting well with your broken arm." Sam mused looking to him as she watched him.

Steve smiled. "Well it's not the first time I've broken my arm." Popping his shoes on he then stepped closer to her and smirked. "Though I may need a hand scrubbing my back in the shower."

Sam smirked up to him and gave a slight shrug. "Well maybe I'll be able to help you out there."

Leaning down, Steve kissed her one more time. "Let's go home."

"Well…after we drop Danny home." She mused looking up to him.

"Well let's hurry up then." He mused with a smirk to her as he moved his arm around her and pressed a kiss to her head. He couldn't wait to get home. He needed to get home and refresh. Hopefully in the next couple of days Greg would be questioned and they would have a lead on who crashed into them. He needed answers, not only for himself but also for Sam. He didn't want her worrying. She shouldn't have too. He wanted answers and he would get them.


	25. Chapter 25

"Has he said anything?" Steve asked Chin as they headed into the palace a few days later and headed down into interrogation.

"Nothing. Hasn't even asked for his lawyer." Chin replied looking to him. "He just stares into space."

"Well Sam did say he was a bit weird."

"Weird doesn't cover it." Chin commented looking to him. "Duke said on his way over the guy was meditating in the car."

Steve pulled a face. "What? In the car?"

Chin nodded as they reached interrogation. "Yeah. Weird." Opening the door he headed inside, holding the door open for Steve as they looked to Greg who was just sat cuffed to the chair looking aimlessly ahead of him.

Shutting the door behind him, Steve looked to Greg. ""Not the chatty type are you?" He questioned looking to him. As he got no response he shook his head slightly before looking to him. "Okay Greg he's the deal. We've looked into your history and we know that you're originally from Florida and you've been in and out of mental hospitals since you were twelve up until you were twenty five. Strangely though none of that information is on your current medical form but we know if you did disclose that information that you would never have gotten your licence to be a pharmacist. Mainly because you were diagnosed with having an antisocial personality disorder and have a tendency to be dependent on drugs…"

Greg looked to him. "My medical history is no one's business." He snapped at him as he clenched his fists.

"Actually that is where you are wrong." Steve began looking to him. "And I know that because my girlfriend is a doctor and I know when she filled out an application form to work in the same hospital as you…she had to disclose all her medical history. You might know her. Sam Walker. She was right next to the bomb you let off."

"She wasn't supposed to be there." He simply replied. "If it wasn't for her you wouldn't be sniffing around and then you wouldn't have gotten hurt in that accident."

Steve frowned and looked to Chin before looking to Greg once more. "It was you." It wasn't a question. "You crashed into us…"

Greg looked to him and gave a slight shrug. "You were sniffing around. Sam wasn't supposed to get hurt. She got in the way. I couldn't have you sniffing around."

Steve looked to him in disbelief. He knew it was him who set off the bomb. But he wasn't expecting him to say it was him who caused his and Danny's accident. "Why?" He simply asked looking to him.

Greg looked to him before he then shrugged a little. "Someone offered me money."

"To blow up the pharmacy?" Chin asked looking to him.

"No. They wanted the drugs inside. As much as I could. The only way I could do it without it looking like it was me was for it to look like it was targeted by someone else."

"Well you got sloppy. Didn't really think it through did you?" Steve asked looking to him. "I mean if the bomb was outside the pharmacy then yeah it would have taken us longer…but considering you planted it inside the pharmacy…that was your big mistake." He shook his head. "Book him Chin…before I end up doing something I regret and I want the name of the guy who wanted him to do this before he tries and makes someone else do it." He mumbled as he left the room. He couldn't believe it. Couldn't be around him without wanting to punch him in the face. Heading up to the office he headed into Danny's office and looked to him. "It was him."

"He admitted it?" Danny asked looking to him.

"Yeah and he admitted that it was him who crashed into us." He told him as he came in and sat down in the chair opposite Danny.

Danny frowned. "What? Seriously? Why?"

Steve sighed. "Because we were asking questions. He didn't want us sniffing around. He was paid to try and get the drugs out of the pharmacy."

"Do we know by who?"

"No but told Chin to try and get a name out of him. I had to get out of there before I backhanded him with my cast. He tried blaming Sam."

Danny looked to him gone off. "How is it Sam's fault?"

"Because if she didn't get hurt we wouldn't have been sniffing."

"That's his logic?"

"Pretty much yeah." He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"What did he have to say when you mentioned him being in and out of mental hospitals?" He asked resting back in his chair.

Steve laughed slightly. "His words were…'my medical history is no one's business.'"

"Is he kidding? Don't the hospital have to know your medical history if you work for them?"

"My exact point I made to him. It's the same as any job but he has an antisocial personality disorder and was known to be dependent on drugs."

Danny shook his head in disbelief. "Shall we kick his ass now or later then?"

Steve laughed. "Believe me I'm tempted. Though think if I go home with another mark on me Sam actually might flip her lid."

"Speaking of…" Danny began as he gestured to the glass window as Sam walked in sipping on a McDonald's drink.

Turning and seeing Sam, Steve got up from his seat and headed out and looked to her. "What you doing here? Everything okay?" He asked looking to her panicked. It wasn't like her to just turn up.

Sam looked to her boyfriend and frowned. "What it's a crime to come and see my boyfriend at work?" She asked looking to him, taking another sip of her drink.

"I think what Steve meant to say was are you okay because it's not like you to turn up at his work?" Danny told her with a slight shrug.

"Well…to put you both out of your misery…the fact is I have five broken ribs, I currently can't go to work because the hospital I work at is being renovated…and I'm bored out of my skull and if I have to listen to my mother lecture me one more time I might end up in jail." She looked between the pair of them. "Does that answer your question?"

Danny looked to Steve who seemed as speechless as him before he then gestured to her little bump. "You've certainly grown the last few days."

Sam looked to her stomach before looking to Danny. "Oh this? No it's about one quarter baby and the rest is probably the twenty chicken nuggets I just ate."

"You ate twenty chicken nuggets?" Danny asked in shock.

"Oh don't sound so surprised." Sam scoffed looking to him. "Ten were for me and ten were for the baby."

Steve smirked to her. "Love the logic of that."

"Only you would agree with that logic." Danny commented with a chuckle.

"Of course I do." Steve commented back with a grin.

"So you went to McDonald's and didn't bring us anything?" Danny asked with a pout. "That's harsh Walker even for you. You were my favourite."

"I thought about it…" Sam admitted before shrugging slightly and looking to Danny. "But the smell of it in the car would just make me hungry and I would have eaten it anyway."

"Seriously?" Danny asked with a chuckle.

"Deadly." She chimed with a smile to him before she then looked to Steve. "So what's new? You catch up with Greg yet?" She asked taking another sip of her drink.

Steve sighed as he glanced to Danny before he looked back to Sam. "We have. You were right he's a complete weirdo…"

"Did he do it?" She asked.

Steve nodded a little to her. "Yeah. He was paid to try and get as much of the medication out as he could. He thought the only way he could do that is by making it look like someone bombed the pharmacy and the suspicion wouldn't be on him but the whole bomb being inside the pharmacy when it went off kinda gave it away. It was either him or Emma and seeing as Emma got hurt we doubted it was her."

Sam looked between the pair of them and gave a slight nod. "Okay what else?"

"What do you mean?" Steve asked with a slight frown.

"What else aren't you telling me? I know you and you're hiding something." She declared looking to her boyfriend.

Danny sighed as he looked to Steve before looking to Sam. "He admitted to driving the van that hit us…"

Sam's mouth dropped. "What? Why the hell did he do that?"

"Because we been asking questions." Steve told her with a sigh. "He didn't want us closing in on him."

"I'll kill him." Sam declared looking at them in shock. "He could have killed you guys!"

Sighing Steve gently pulled her to him and kissed her head as he moved his arm around her and held her close to him. "No you won't. He's in custody. He won't get away with this." He smiled to her. "We have a baby to think about now."

Sam looked to him, taking a deep breath she nodded. "Okay. You're right." She shook her head. "I just can't believe he was behind it all." She shook her head as she finished off her drink.

"How about I take you out to dinner tonight?" Steve suggested with a smile to her. He wanted to get her mind off the whole Greg situation. She didn't need to be worrying about him.

Looking up to him Sam smiled. "Yeah? Now that sounds good to me."

"I thought you might like that. Go home. Have a nice hot bubble bath, relax…then we'll go tonight when I get in from work. Wherever you want to go. The choice is yours."

"Ooo now I like the sound of that." Sam beamed with a grin to him before she lent up and kissed him.

"Okay now you two can cut that out right now." Danny cut in looking to them.

Breaking the kiss Sam looked to Danny and pouted as she moved her arms around Steve's waist. "You're always killing our fun."

"Part of the service." He mused looking to her.

Rolling her eyes Sam let Steve go and pulled her keys out of her pocket. "Well lucky for you I'm going home. I'll see you later." She smiled to Steve before looking to Danny. "A pleasure as always Danny." She mused as she headed out of the office.

Watching her go Steve smiled before looking to Danny as he looked to him. "What?"

"She took that better than I thought."

Steve nodded in agreement. "I know. Think it's a hormone thing. I can't keep up with them to be honest. She was crying last night because she made a cup of tea then forgot about it so when she went to drink it, it was cold."

Danny laughed. "You do realise it's going to get worse don't you? What is she? Fourteen or fifteen weeks now? It's going to get a lot worse."

"What lovely words of positivity you have there for me Danny."

"Hey I'm just preparing you. She's all cute now but she's not got a bump yet. She's not in labour. Soon she won't be your girlfriend; she'll be a demon who screams at you every second of the day then when the kid is born she'll just cry for a week."

Steve just looked to him and rolled his eyes. "Okay genius, what you going to do when Melissa wants to start a family? You going to tell her no because she's going to turn into a demon?"

"No you see because I have two children already and Melissa is great with them so we don't need to have any more kids."

Steve raised an eyebrow as he looked to him. "So when she wants a child of HER own…you're going to deny her that?" He asked folding his arms across his chest…well best he could with his cast.

Danny looked to him for a few minutes. "You know what we are not discussing this."

"No come on Danny…what if Melissa said she'd like to have a baby with you?"

"We would have to discuss it. I have Grace and I have Charlie…"

Steve nodded a little. "Okay then…though I am looking forward to this day to see how you handle it." He mused looking to him.

Danny looked to him. "You're a horrible person you know that right?"

Steve smirked. "I love you too buddy." He mused as they headed back into the office. With Greg caught and knowing he was behind both the bomb and the accident he felt more relaxed. Yes he was furious when he found out it was him but knowing that he was behind bars now he felt he could relax. He could concentrate on spending time with Sam and being with her before the baby arrived. It was time for them as a couple. He was looking forward to what the next few months were going to hold for him and Sam.


	26. Chapter 26

"That's it!" Sam huffed from the en-suite as she threw another dress into the bedroom, it landing on Steve's head as he sat on the bed in his tux waiting for her. "I'm not going!" She declared with a huff. At now twenty nine weeks pregnant she was struggling to get into her clothes. Not because she was gaining weight but because of her bump. It was growing more and more each day.

Pulling the dress off his head, Steve looked over to Sam and laughed a little. "Oh come on Sam…what about the red one?"

Coming out of the en-suite in just her underwear, Sam looked to him as she rested her hands on her hips, her baby bump protruding. "What about the red one? Well let's see like the rest of my dresses it's probably not going to fit!" She huffed as she moved over to the bed and plonked herself down. "I'm getting fatter by the hour."

"Don't be silly…"

Sam looked to him. "Don't be silly? That dress fitted me last week! I tried it on ready for this event."

Moving his arm around her he laughed and kissed the top of her head. "Sam…you're twenty nine weeks pregnant, isn't this the time you're going to grow a lot?"

"Clearly." Sam grumbled with a roll of her eyes before she took a breath. "Okay…this is the last dress I'm trying on otherwise I'm going in my jeans and one of your shirts."

Getting to his feet, Steve smiled as he took her hands and pulled her up to her feet. "Just think…the sooner we go to this the sooner we can come home and pig out in front of the T.V with a tub of ice cream."

Getting to her feet Sam then grinned up to him. "Now we're talking." She beamed as she went over to her side of the closet, grabbing her red dress off the hanger before moving it over her head and pulling it down best she could.

Watching her pull the dress down, Steve smiled. It fitted. Well it was tight, but couldn't be that tight seeing as she still had it on.

"Can you zip me up?" Sam asked looking to him.

"Of course." He smiled and moved behind her as he slowly started to do the zip up, it only starting to get tight the further he got up. "I don't think it'll do up."

Hearing him Sam scoffed. "Make it." She told him before she breathed in best she could, not that it did much, her bump was just in the way. "Try now…"

Yanking the zip up as she said he then smiled to her. "There perfect…." He looked to her and frowned slightly. "You can breathe in that right?"

"Just about…" Sam replied as she turned and looked to him. "I should be good…as long as I don't bend…or sit…I'll be a good statue for the night…"

Cupping her face he smiled and kissed her. "You look incredible…" He whispered against her lips.

Sam grinned against his lips as she kissed him back. "You think?"

"I know." Steve confirmed as he broke the kiss and moved his hand to her bump. "Pregnancy is certainly a good look for you. Even if you can't fit into any of your clothes anymore."

Sam smiled up to him. "Well…let's get going because the sooner we get there the sooner we can get out of these clothes."

Steve smirked hearing her. "Let's go then. I'm looking forward to getting you out of that dress…"

"Oh are you now?" Mused Sam as she looked up to him and straightened his tie. "I might be looking forward to get you out of that tux."

Steve smirked down to her before he happily moved his arm around her. "Well let's go. I can't wait for everyone to see you in that dress."

Sam smiled as she slipped on her shoes and grabbed her bag off the side and nodded a little. "Okay I think I have everything." She smiled before she then frowned down to her bump. "Don't even think about starting in there."

"Someone awake?" He mused as he gently rubbed her bump.

"Very." Sam chuckled and smiled as she tugged his hand and led him out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

Following Sam down, Steve grabbed the truck keys off the side and headed out of the house, opening the door for Sam to get in. As she stopped as she reached the door he frowned. "You okay?"

Sam looked to him and frowned slightly. "I don't think this dress is going to bend enough…"

Steve chuckled slightly before he popped his phone into his pocket before he then scooped her up and smiled. "I think it'll bend." He smiled and kissed her head before popping her into the truck and smiled. "There. No problem." He mused with a smile to her as he shut the door before heading around to the driver's side of the truck and climbing inside.

"What would I do without you ey?" Sam mused with a smile to him before she popped her belt on looking over to Steve. "Is everyone coming tonight?"

Steve nodded as he started up the engine and began to drive to the event. "Yeah think Danny is bringing Melissa and Kono is bringing Adam."

"No Chin?"

"He's gone to visit Abby on the mainland." He told her with smile. "Anyone from the hospital coming?"

"Jade's coming and I think Alison is coming along with some other people in the hospital. Nothing like a charity event to bring everyone together."

Steve glanced to her and smiled. "Hopefully it'll be a fun night."

"I'm sure it will be." Sam missed with a smile back to him.

"Your mom okay?" He asked looking to her. "She hasn't been in for a few days."

Sam sighed a little. "We've had a bit of a fallout."

"You have? About what?" Steve asked to her.

Sam sighed as she rubbed her forehead a little. "Can we talk about it tomorrow?" She asked looking to him. "It's going to be a long story and I don't want it to spoil our night."

Steve frowned slightly as he pulled up into the car park of the event and looked to her. "Are you okay?"

Sam nodded as she undone her belt and looked to him. "Yeah…I just…" She sighed looking to him. "There's some things you need to know…but I promise we'll talk about it tomorrow." She moved her hand to his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Let's enjoy tonight."

Steve looked to her before he then nodded. He didn't want them to end up arguing but now he was slightly concerned. Getting out of the truck he moved around to Sam's side, opening the door he helped her out before he smiled and moved his one arm around her waist, while giving her bump a little rub with his other. "Ready?"

Sam smiled and nodded up to him, moving her hand on top of his. "We are."

Steve smiled and kissed her head before happily walking into the venue with her; seeing the place was packed he looked down to Sam. "Okay?" He questioned with a smile to her.

Sam smiled and nodded. "Yeah I'm good." She promised to him before they headed over to the bar.

"Can I have a beer and an orange juice please?" He asked the bar tender before he then looked down to Sam seeing she was looking around to everyone.

Glancing around to everyone, Sam them smiled as she spotted Jade and looked to Steve. "I'll be back in a sec I'm going to say hi to Jade."

Steve smiled. "I'll bring your drink over."

Sam smiled to him before she headed over to Jade. "Hey you."

"Hey!" Jade beamed as she embraced her friend, hugging her tightly before she stepped back and looked to her. "Wow. You look hot!"

Sam laughed a little as she looked to her. "Believe it or not this is the only dress I can sort of fit into. Bending is not really an option tonight. Steve had to pick me up to put me in the truck."

Jade chuckled before smiling and rubbing her bump. "I only seen you last week and you've grown so much." She pouted a little. "I miss working with you."

"Me too, but I'm back next week properly now they've finished renovating and I'm hoping to be in work up until my due date."

Jade smirked. "You told Steve you're working up until your due date?"

Sam laughed. "Not yet. But I've missed so much time the last couple of months I feel like I out to Alison and the hospital to do what I can before the baby is due."

Jade looked to her in awe as she took a sip of her champagne. "You are so cute. Though Alison loves you. I think if you asked for more time off she'd happily give it to you."

Sam gave a slight nod. "I think she can relate to me more ways than one." She shrugged a little. "But I'm missing being in work. Especially with you. We're the dream team."

"Girl you got that right!" She smiled to her before looking up as she saw Steve coming over with drinks. "There he is."

Steve smiled as he passed Sam her drink and looked to Jade. "How's things?"

"Good. Though I'll be better when I got my partner in crime back at work." She happily told him.

Taking a sip of his beer he smiled. "I think she'll be just as glad."

"Got that right." Sam mused as she leant into Steve as he moved his arm around her before she looked up hearing the Governor of Hawaii speaking on the microphone before she then looked to Jade. "So anyone else from the hospital coming?"

"Yeah a few people said they'd try and make it. Alison was going to try and show but couldn't promise anything so just have to wait and see." Taking a sip of her drink she gestured to Steve. "What about your people?"

"Danny and Melissa are coming and so are Kono and her husband Adam."

"Full house then." Jade mused to them before she downed the rest of her drink. "If you'll excuse me I'm going to get another drink and try and win a date with a bachelor."

Sam laughed. "Seriously?"

"Hey it's for charity." Jade winked at her before heading off.

Sam laughed and shook her head before she looked up to Steve and kissed his chin. "You don't have to stay with me all night you know. You can go and make friends." She teased with a grin to him.

"Well you are my date…" He mused looking down to her before he stole a kiss off her and smiled. "I'd rather be here with you."

Sam smiled to him and happily stole a kiss off him before she pulled away hearing gagging noises and rolled her eyes. "Danny. How nice of you to join us." She mused before she then looked to Melissa before looking to Danny. "How you managed to pull Melissa I'll never know. She's way too hot for you."

Danny looked to Sam and poked his tongue out to her as he kept his arm around Melissa. It was all banter between them.

Melissa rolled her eyes at Danny and smiled to Sam. "You look amazing. Your bump is so cute." She mused with a smile to her.

Steve looked to Danny and smirked but stayed silent.

"Well it wasn't cute an hour ago when I couldn't get into any of my dresses." Sam laughed with a shake of her head. "Though this dress isn't the stretchiest. Steve had to zip me in."

"Well you still look amazing." Melissa mused. "How long have you got left?"

"Eleven weeks."

"Oh wow, Christmas baby?"

Sam nodded. "Twentieth I'm due."

"Oh wow. That'll be the perfect present if he or she arrives on time."

Sam smiled. "Hopefully he or she will. What about you guys? You guys going to have any kids?" She asked looking between them.

"Maybe one day." Smiled Melissa. "We haven't really discussed it."

"Would you like a drink?" Danny quickly cut in looking to Melissa. "Sure. I'll have a glass of champagne."

"Coming right up. Steve. Care to join?" He asked as he headed over to the bar.

Steve nodded and looked to Sam. "I'll be right back." He told her before he followed Danny over to the bar. "You okay there buddy?"

"Did you tell Sam?" He asked after ordering some drinks.

Steve frowned in confusion. "Tell Sam what?"

"About our conversation we had a few months ago about me not really wanting anymore kids."

"You think I told her to say that?" Steve asked shocked. "Danny…she has baby brain. She doesn't remember what I told her this morning never mind something I might have told her months ago. And no. I didn't. That was between me and you and it stayed that way."

Danny sighed a little. "I'm sorry. I just didn't think her face would light up so much seeing Sam's bump."

"It's a woman thing I think." Steve commented with a shrug before he smiled and nudged his friend. "Look…it's a conversation that you and Melissa are going to have eventually…but give it a thought Danny. You love Melissa. Don't throw everything away. You might change your mind. Hell I never thought I'd have kids and look at me now. Maybe bring the conversation up in the new year. Don't let it spoil your Christmas. Just give it a long thought."

Listening to Steve Danny then gave a slight nod to him. "Okay…I'll think about it." He told him before glancing over to Sam and Melissa who were happily chatting away but he could see Melissa looking to Sam's bump now and again.

Watching Danny, Steve smiled to him. "Wouldn't be such a bad thing now would it you two having a baby?"

"I guess it wouldn't be the end of the world." He shrugged and looked to his friend. "But I'll think about it over Christmas like you said."

Steve nodded to him before he then looked over to Sam. She did look so hot in that dress. Taking a sip of his beer he glanced to his watch. He couldn't wait for them to go home. He wanted her all to himself. Was it selfish of him? Probably. Did he care? Hell no. He loved this woman more than anything in the world and he loved showing her how much.

* * *

 _I know i've skipped a few months but it'll all be made clearer in the next couple of chapters. Hope you guys are enjoying!_

 _Much Love_

 _K xx_


	27. Chapter 27

"Stupid dress." Sam huffed as she headed into the house, tossing her bag onto the couch before kicking off her shoes. "How humiliating. I think pretty much everyone saw my underwear. I can never show my face at an event like that again."

Following Sam inside, Steve closed and locked the door behind him before tossing his keys on the side before he moved over to Sam, moving his arms around her, pulling her body tight to his as he looked down to her, his hands moving to where her dress had ripped at the back before he practically ripped it off her, slowly moving the straps down her arms.

As Steve ripped her dress off her Sam was slightly taken back. She wasn't expecting that! Smirking up to him she ran her hands up his chest, pulling off his tie before moving her hands to undo his buttons. "You've been dying to get this dress off me haven't you?"

Steve nodded as he hovered his lips to hers. "Yes…and I'm glad it ripped cause it's given me the perfect excuse to rip it completely off you."

Sam bit her lip as she looked up to him. "Better finish the job off then…" She whispered to him as she playfully bit his bottom lip, undoing the last few buttons before moving her hands up his bare chest once more. She loved the feel of his skin beneath her hands.

"Happily." He whispered back as he stepped back slightly and pulled her dress completely away from her before tossing it on the floor before he pulled her back to him, his lips moving to her neck as he ran his hands down her body before he grabbed her ass and picked her up, moving her legs to wrap around his waist.

Tilting her head as Steve moved his lips to her neck, Sam kept her legs tightly around him, biting down on her lip. She wanted him so bad right now.

Softly biting down on Sam's neck, Steve happily carried Sam upstairs. Heading to their room he headed over to the bed, quickly unclipping her bra before laying Sam down on the bed before moving his body over hers, his hands moving to her push her underwear down her legs.

A soft moan passing her lips as Steve bit her neck, Sam happily held onto Steve as he carried her upstairs before she looked up to him, tossing her bra onto the floor before her hands moved up his chest before pushing his shirt off his shoulders before her hands moved to his pants, quickly undoing them before tugging them down, her hips lifting as he pushed her underwear down.

Throwing his shirt to the floor as she moved his shirt off his shoulders he soon kicked off his trousers, shortly followed by his boxers as he moved his lips down to Sam's, hovering them briefly as he looked down to her, teasing her as he rubbed himself against her clit before he slowly pushed himself inside her. He couldn't wait for foreplay. He needed her. Seeing her in that dress all night had driven him crazy, he couldn't control himself any longer. He just about made it home.

Capturing his lips in a heated kiss, Sam let a moan muffle against his lips as she felt him push himself inside her. She loved the feel of him inside her. Loved how much he filled her. "Steve…" She moaned against his lips as she moved her arms around him more, clinging onto him tightly.

Playfully biting her lip, Steve took her hands, interlocking their fingers as he pinned her hands to the bed as he kept his thrusts slow and hard, his eyes locked down to her. Making love to her was probably one of the best feelings ever. He couldn't get enough of her.

Giving his hand a gentle squeeze as pinned her hands to the bed, she happily gazed up to him, soft moans passing her lips as he kept his thrusts slow and hard. She needed more. Tightening her legs around him she pulled him closer to her…well as close as he could get with her bump in the way, her hips starting to move faster against him. The slow pace was torture right now.

As he felt her hips moving faster he smirked down to her, peppering kisses along her jaw before he met her lips in a heated kiss, his thrusts starting to get faster knowing she needed more as he kept her hands pinned to the bed.

Moaning against his lips as he fastened the pace, Sam locked her legs more around his waist before she used all her strength and rolled them over, reversing their potions as she pinned his hands to the bed as she started to ride him, keeping her lips locked to his.

Relaxing back on the bed as she revered their positions, Steve smirked against her lips as he gave her hands a squeeze, gently thrusting his hips up as he kept in time with her, his pace quickening as he felt Sam up her pace once more.

Moaning against his lips as she felt him quicken his pace, Sam broke the kiss as she moved to sit up, her hands moving to his chest as she began to ride him hard and fast.

Moving to sit up with her, Steve ran his hands up her back before cupping her face as he pressed his lips to hers, moans muffling against their lips as he kept his body tightly against Sam's, Steve moved one hand on her hip while the other stayed on her cheek as he kept thrusting hard up into her. Kissing her he held her close to him, best he could, playfully bit her lip now and again before his tongue would meet hers and they would kiss roughly and passionately.

Sighing out in lust against his lips Sam looked to Steve, breaking the kiss to catch her breath, pressing her forehead to his she moaned his name softly now and again as she looked to him. "Steve…" She moaned gripping onto his hair tighter, her hips moving in time with his, her head falling back as he kept thrusting deeper inside her.

As Sam's head fell back Steve moved his head down and pressed his lips against her neck, his hands slowly moving down to her ass as he held onto her tightly and thrusted hard and fast into her, he was getting breathless but he wasn't giving in yet. Biting down on her neck he smirked as Sam moaned again and he looked up to her and smirked. He loved hearing her moan; it turned him on even more.

Moaning his name Sam dug her nails into his back a little, her movements getting faster again. He just felt so right inside her. He filled her completely. Knew exactly how to make her feel good. Sam kept up her movements up, she was going to make this last. She wasn't ready for this to end just yet.

Pushing his hips up, Steve kept his eyes locked on hers, his breathing rapid as he looked to her. He knew they were both close. Needing to get deeper he looked to her. "Get on your hands and knees." He whispered to her.

Sam smirked hearing him and looked at him breathlessly before she gave a slight nod, kissing his neck before she then happily obliged and moved back before she then moved onto her hands and knees for him. It wasn't normally a position they would do but at this point she didn't care. She just needed him so bad and it was obvious that he needed her just as bad.

As she climbed off him he moved behind her and quickly thrusted himself inside her once more. His head falling back a little he then began to thrust into her, his hands rested on her hips as he kept pumping himself into her.

"Oh my god…" Sam moaned as she felt him push himself back inside her, her mouth dropping opening slightly. He was so deep right now. It felt so good. They clearly underestimated how much her bump got in the way of their love making the last couple of weeks. Gripping the bed sheets she rested her head on her forearm, moans tumbling from her lips. The sensation felt too good.

The more she moaned the more he thrusted into her the harder he thrusted into her, leaning forward he moved his hand around to her clit and happily began to rub it as he thrusting hard and deep into her, loving her reaction and how wet she was getting around him. He knew she was close. He could feel it.

"Oh god Steve." She moaned as he began to play with her clit. He knew how to turn her on. As he thrusted into her Sam could feel herself coming closer and closer to let go but she was holding back for him to let go first. She didn't want this to end, it felt too good.

Groaning against her back he peppered her back in kisses before he moved up and gave it everything he had as he thrusted hard and fast into her. He was so close but he didn't want to let go but knew he couldn't hold it in for much longer. "Shit Sam…" He groaned before he gave one final thrust and he climaxed, thrusting into her he bit his lip. "Let go baby…" He whispered to her. He needed her to let go.

Not being able to hold on any longer Sam moaned as she let go, gripping onto the bed sheets tightly she kept pushing back onto Steve keeping him nice and deep inside her before they both collapsed on the bed breathlessly.

Falling more to the side so he didn't squash Sam, Steve pulled out of her, pulling her close to him as he pressed a kiss to her shoulder, keeping his arms around her, his face nuzzling her neck as he let his eyes fall to a brief close.

Catching her breath back, Sam happily laid in his arms a soft smile resting on her lips before she then smirked slightly as she tilted her head to look at him slightly. "Think you woke your baby up."

Steve smiled to her as he moved his hand to her bump and gave it a gentle rub as he felt the baby kicking and moving around. "I'm sorry. Couldn't help myself. I just needed to get you out of that dress."

Sam smirked up to him before she happily turned in his arms and looked up to him, her fingers lightly running over his lips. "Was very spontaneous of you Commander…must admit I like it." She mused with a smirk to him as she pressed a soft kiss to his lips before sighing happily and snuggling into him.

Kissing her back, Steve smirked to her before he softly ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm glad you do." He mused down to her as he happily held her close to him before pulling the covers over them. It was getting late. "I love you." He whispered down to her.

Hearing him Sam smiled before she looked up to him and kissed his chin. "I love you too." She whispered back to him before she then sighed and looked up to him. "I need to tell you something…" She had to tell him. It was playing on her mind too much.

Looking down to her he frowned slightly. "What's wrong?"

"Do you remember much from when we were kids?" She asked looking to him.

"Like what?" He asked slightly confused. "About us?"

Sam shook her head as she moved to sit up, grabbing one of his shirts before she slipped it on, doing a few buttons up as she leant against the headboard as she looked down to him. "About my family…"

Steve frowned as he tried to think before he looked to her and sighed a little. "Not really…what's going on Sam?" He asked as he moved to sit up and looked to her. He was so confused right now. "Is this why you've fallen out with your mom?"

Sam looked to him and gave a slight nod. "Do you remember my brother?"

"Brother?" Steve asked with a frown before he tried to remember before he looked to him. "You had an older brother…he was older than me, didn't really see much of him…Kevin right?"

Sam nodded. "That's right…when we moved to California…well let's just say it didn't go down well with Kevin. He changed. Got into stuff…drugs…you name it he did it."

Steve looked to her. "I take it you and your brother aren't on very good terms?"

"You could say that…" She took a breath before looking to him before looking down to her hands in her lap. "Back in my early days as a cop, I went on an undercover operation. Big drug bust. The guy we wanted had been on our radar for a very long time and this was our final chance to get him…" She rubbed her forehead and looked to Steve. "One night Kevin showed up at the bar where everything used to go down. He was buying. Completely off his face on whatever he was taking at the time." She sighed. "He outed me. Told everyone I was a cop….he then watched on as they all beat the living crap out of me." She hung her head a little. "When I woke up…I was in the hospital…they had to put me in a coma for sixteen days because they beat me so bad that there was too much swelling around my brain…" She looked to him fighting back the tears. "I disowned my brother that day. He wasn't family. Family wouldn't do what he did." She sighed. "The day of your accident my mom told me that she had been back in contact with him. That he wanted to make everything up to me. That he was sorry. That he was clean." She looked to Steve. "Not only do I not want that man near me…but I don't want and will not have him near our baby. I made that perfectly clear to her back then…but next week she'll be opening her arms to him and welcoming him back home."

Moving his arm around her he pulled her close to him as he pressed a kiss to her head. "I won't let him anywhere near you or our baby." He promised looking down to her before he shook his head as he took in everything she had just said. He vaguely remembered Kevin. He was a few years older than him but never really paid much attention to him. He was hardly around from what he remembered. Kissing her head once more he looked down to her before sighing. He felt he needed to be honest with her. "I need to tell you something…" He whispered to her. "But I know you're not going to like it…"

Sam frowned as she heard him. She didn't like the sound of this. In fact she felt sick. "What is it?"

Steve looked to her. "The day of the bombing…Sang Min was bought into the hospital after being stabbed…"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Why am I not surprised. What did he do this time?" She asked looking to him.

Steve sighed. "He got attacked because he wouldn't tell his attacker where you were."

Sam frowned. "Me? Who's looking for me?"

"I have no idea…but the same guy…well we think it's the same guy came into the hospital looking for you. He asked Jade where you were. He knew about me but he wanted you."

"I don't understand…" She began before she looked to him. "Why didn't you tell me?" She didn't want to get angry with him but she needed answers.

"I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to worry. You were so stressed at the time and I didn't want to add to that when I didn't have enough evidence…" He sighed and looked to her. "And because this guy has vanished. There is no sign of him. Danny wanted me to tell you right away, but I couldn't…I couldn't put you through any more stress when I had no idea who we are looking for."

Sam nodded a little as she listened to him before she sighed and moved her hands to his. "Promise me…no more secrets?"

Squeezing her hands he looked to her and nodded. "Promise…" He kissed her head and held her close to him. "And don't worry about Kevin. He's not getting anywhere near you. Not on my watch." He whispered to her.

Curling into him she then looked up to him. "That includes the guy looking for me…if you hear anything I need to know…"

Steve looked down to her and nodded a little before frowning. "Okay…though it still baffles me after all these months. He makes such a big deal about finding you then he just disappears…"

Sam looked to him, moving her hand to his cheek for him to look at her, she looked to him. "He's gone…that's all that matters…if whoever this guy was wanted to find me then he would have by now…" She pressed a kiss to his lips. "We both know I'm safe when I'm with you."

Steve sighed as he hung his head a little. "Haven't done the best of jobs protecting you have I? Look at everything that has happened the last couple of months."

Sam sighed as she squeezed his hands and looked to him. "Don't be silly…everything happens for a reason and everything that has happened to us? All its done is brought us closer together. It's us against the world and nothing is ever going to change that." She smiled and took his hand and rested it on her bump. "This is our future. Me, you and our baby. The world can throw whatever it wants at us…it'll never change anything."

Steve nodded a little hearing her before he smiled as he felt the baby kicking against his hand. "Us against the world." He whispered to her before he kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." She whispered back to him before she cuddled into him resting her head on his chest as she let her eyes fall to a close as she drifted off to sleep. Was she concerned that someone had previously been looking for her? Yes. Was it her biggest concern right now? No. The only concern she had right now was her big brother. She knew him being here was going to do more harm than good. Was that judgemental of her? Yes. Would it opinion change? Hell no. Kevin was not someone she wanted around her or her baby and she was standing by that.


	28. Chapter 28

"Someone's got a sweet tooth today." Jade mused as she headed over to Sam who was sat at the nurse's station munching on a bar of chocolate….her third bar in an hour to be exact. Jade was so glad to have everything back to normal. The hospital back in working order and Sam was back! She was glad to have her partner in crime back at her side.

"Yes, this child has. Clearly determined to start making fat now I'm coming to the end of the pregnancy." Sam grumbled slightly as she finished off her chocolate bar and popped the wrapper in the bin. "I nearly started craving pickled eggs but after one bite I was heaving and went onto chocolate."

Jade chuckled as she looked to her friend. "You're not getting fat. Not even close. You look amazing." Plonking herself down next to her she grabbed her bottle of water. Today was a quiet day, to the relief of both of them. "Can't believe you didn't find out what you're having. The suspense must be killing you."

Sam smiled. "A healthy baby. That's what I'll be happy with, gender doesn't matter."

"Has Steve said what he'd prefer?" She asked curiously to her.

Sam shook her head as she drummed her fingers lightly on her bump. "He says as long as the baby is healthy but I dunno. I think he's hoping for a boy."

"A boy would be cute…what do you think it is?"

Sam laughed. "Well if kicks are anything to go by I'd say it's a boy."

"Future soccer player?" Jade teased with a grin.

"Think Steve would prefer a football player but yeah, baby sure as hell got a kick, though been pretty lazy the last couple of days."

"Jade, bed four has ripped his catheter out. Again." Came Alice's voice from the side of them.

Jade groaned looking to her. "Seriously?" Getting to her feet she looked to Sam. "Think I'll be pinching one of your chocolate bars if this guy keeps doing this. I'll be back in a sec." She told her before she followed Alice to the cubicle.

Sam laughed slightly and shook her head as she watched them go before she grabbed a bottle of water and took a sip.

"Sam…" Came a voice from behind her.

Swinging on her chair to the voice, Sam facial expression changed as she glared at the man before her. Getting to her feet she looked to him popping her bottle of water down on the desk. "You have five seconds to leave before I throw you out." She snapped at him.

"Is that any way to speak to your big brother?" He asked looking to her.

Sam glared at him. "You lost all right to be my brother when you sold me out and watched those low lives beat me."

"I know and I'm sorry…." He began looking to her.

"I don't want to hear it." Sam cut in looking to him. "I don't want you here. I don't want you near me. You chose drugs over your own flesh and blood. It was unforgiveable. Mom might be stupid enough to let you back into her life but I won't be making the same mistake."

"Like I said…I'm sorry. I'm different now. Please just let me explain…"

Sam laughed without humour. "You're different now? I don't care. It doesn't change anything Kevin. I don't want you anywhere near me." She stated to him. "Now leave."

"I can't just leave… I came to make things right. I'm not leaving until I've done that." He told her firmly. "I want my sister back."

Sam scoffed. "You get that line off mom? Leave Kevin now. Before I call security. This is my workplace. You can't just turn up here."

"Well I knew I wouldn't be able to get anywhere near you in the house with baby daddy around." He stated gesturing to her bump. "No doubt you told him everything about me."

"No doubt I did and he won't be happy if he finds out you're here."

He laughed slightly. "You think I'm scared of him?"

"I think you're incredibly stupid if you're not." She stated looking to him folding her arms across her chest.

"I swear to god if he does that again I'm going to glue it to him." Huffed Jade as she came back. Seeing Sam talking to a guy she raised an eyebrow. "Who's the hottie?" She asked. She could tell he wasn't a patient from Sam's body language.

"Someone who should be leaving." Sam stated as she kept her eyes locked on her brother. "Seriously. Leave."

Kevin looked to Sam before he then smiled to Jade. "I'm Kevin. Sam's big brother."

Jade's face dropped. "Oh…" Sam had filled her in about Kevin and it was safe to say she wasn't a fan. "You should go. We're busy."

Seeing Jade's reaction to him Kevin rolled his eyes. "Yeah looks like it." He replied sarcastically as he looked to his sister. "You bad mouthed me to everyone then?"

Sam gave a slight shrug. "Can't be too careful. I don't fancy going into another coma anytime soon."

"Going to hold that against me forever?"

"Hell yes." Sam told him with a shrug. "Now go."

"Not until things have been made right. This is a public hospital. You can't throw me out for no reason."

Jade looked to the pair of them. She could see things were only going to get worse. Slipping away she headed into an empty cubicle and dialled Steve's number pressing it to her ear.

"McGarrett." Came Steve's voice on the other end.

"Steve its Jade…"

"What's wrong?" He immediately asked.

Jade sighed. "Kevin has shown up." She told him. "He's refusing to leave and Sam's getting quite worked up about it. And well…not wanting to freak you out but she only has ten weeks left…something like this could cause her to go into early labour…"

"I'm on the way." He stated before he hung up the phone.

Popping her own phone away, Jade then went back out to Sam and her brother. From a distance she could see Sam was getting more and more angry.

"I was supposed to be your baby sister!" She snapped at him, her jaw and fists clenched.

"You are!"

"You have a funny way of showing it. You're supposed to protect me!" She stated looking to him. "You outed me then happily watched on as they nearly beat me to death just so you could score. What you did was unforgivable and I want nothing to do with you. That'll never change so get used to it. I don't want you anywhere near me and I don't want you anywhere near my baby. I said the exact same thing to mom. She's welcome to you but for me this is it. You blew your chance. You didn't even bother showing your face at dad's funeral." She shook her head.

"I have my reasons for not being at the funeral." Kevin looked to her. "And I'm sorry you feel that way Sam but the problem is I'm staying on the Island…and from what mom has told me…we're going to be neighbours with you and baby daddy living next door. There's nothing that can stop me from seeing you."

"I beg to differ." Came Steve's voice from behind Kevin as he stood there with his arms folded across his chest, Danny by the side of him.

Turning slightly, Kevin frowned before he looked Steve up and down before he rolled his eyes. "Let me guess. Boyfriend?"

"A pissed off one." Steve stated looking to him. "You've been asked to leave. Now I suggest you leave before I arrest you."

Kevin laughed as he looked to him. "Arrest me for what exactly? Talking to my sister? Hardly crime of the century there chief."

Danny looked to him, his hands in his pockets as he gave a slight shrug. "Believe me he doesn't need a reason to arrest you. He'll do it."

Kevin pulled a face. "Who are you? The lapdog?"

"Kevin." Sam hissed with a shake of her head. "You're an ass. Just go away and leave me alone." She grumbled as she moved away from him, hands resting on her hips.

Danny shook his head. "No it's okay Sam. I mean as long as you don't mind me busting his face up."

"Feel free." Sam commented with a shake of her head before looking to Kevin. "Go. I have no problem with letting them beat you. Be a bit of Deja-vu except roles will be reversed."

Kevin looked to Steve and Danny before looking to Sam. "We'll continue this later."

"No. We won't." Sam stated to him.

"We'll see." Kevin told her before he brushed past Danny and Steve as he left the hospital.

Watching Kevin go, Steve then looked to Sam who was currently being fanned by Jade with a clipboard. She looked flushed and stressed. Moving over to her, he moved his hand to her cheek as he looked down to her. "You okay?"

Leaning into his touch slightly, Sam then sighed. "I think I need another chocolate bar." She grumbled.

Steve smiled a little and pulled her gently to him as he pressed a kiss to her head. "How about I buy you a box ready when you come home from work?"

Sam smiled up to him. "Knew there was a reason I loved you."

Steve smiled and stole a kiss off her. "You sure you're okay?" He asked down to her with a slight frown. "You look all flustered."

Sam smiled kissing him back before sighing. "He's infuriating. He doesn't understand the word no."

"Clearly doesn't understand the world leave either." Danny commented looking to the pair of them.

Sam looked to Danny and gave a small shrug. "That's Kevin being awkward. Clearly my mother has drilled into his head that if he gets on my last nerve enough I'll cave and forgive him."

"Any more problems you call us okay? I get the feeling he isn't going to simply go away." Steve commented looking to her.

"I'll give a description to security. See if they can try and not let him in. Might be a bit tricky cause so many people are in and out and this is technically a public place but if he's going to make a nuisance of himself security won't let him in." Jade told them as she stayed next to her friend.

Steve gave a nod as he looked to Jade. "Do what you can but obviously if he starts lashing out or anything just ring me or any of the guys." He looked to Sam and moved his hand to her bump. "Not quite done baking in there so certainly don't want an early appearance."

Sam smiled to him moving her hand over his. "If the last couple of days are anything to go by we've got a lazy one on our hands. Only gets excited when I'm in the bath or when I go for a swim."

"Water baby." Danny mused to them.

"Follows mommy." Smiled Steve before he then sighed as his phone went off. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket he pressed it to his ear. "McGarrett." He answered before nodding slightly. "Okay we're on the way." Hanging up he looked to Danny. "We got a case…" He looked to Sam and Jade. "Any problems and give one of us a call." He told them before he leant in and stole a kiss off Sam and smiled. "I'll see you at home." He told her with a smile.

Sam nodded to him before she then smiled and kissed him back. "I'll see you later." She told him before she then watched as Steve and Danny headed off.

Watching them go, Jade leaned on the desk keeping her eyes on Steve and Danny. "Danny definitely has a better ass." She commented before looking to Sam. "Peachy."

Sam couldn't help but laugh as she looked to her friend. "You saying Steve don't have a good ass?"

"Not at all but Danny's is very squeezable."

"So is Steve's…"

"Yeah but he's your boyfriend so it's weird me saying he has a good bum."

Sam just laughed and shook her head as she moved to sit down. "You've said a lot worse you know…"

Jade frowned. "Have not…"

"Have so!" Sam laughed as she looked to her. "You grilled me for months about the size of Steve's manhood."

"True…though you still haven't answered that question." She wiggled her eyebrows to her.

"And still won't." Sam commented with a laugh before shaking her head.

"Well. While you be a party pooper I'll go give security a heads up about your charming big brother."

Sam rolled her eyes. "I'm going to kill my mother. She told him I was here. Completely ignored my wishes."

Jade sighed. "She probably thought she was doing what was best."

"I don't even know why she wants anything to do with him. He didn't even bother coming to dad's funeral. Or bother when we scattered his ashes." She shook her head. "I just don't get it."

"Maybe cause now…he's all she's really got." Jade told her with a slight shrug. "Think about it. Your dad is gone…you have Steve and are having a baby of your own…she's alone and then there's Kevin. He's her comfort."

"But I'm still here. I'm right next door. If she's lonely why doesn't she get a pet? Or go out and actually socialise instead of staying in all day and cooking and playing stupid Candy Crush."

Jade shrugged. "Maybe she needs more time…"

"Yeah just wish it didn't involve my brother." She grumbled with a sigh before grabbing a bottle of water. Watching as Jade headed off she then let a small yawn pass her lips as she then rested her hands on her bump, smiling to herself as she felt the baby moving around. It was a strange feeling but it was a feeling she loved. Although she wasn't happy with her brother currently being on the scene, she had ten weeks left on her pregnancy and she was looking forward to meet her little bundle of joy. She was hoping that her brother would take off by the time the baby was due but she knew that he wouldn't make the whole situation easy. That wasn't how Kevin was. Kevin was a pain in the ass and she knew he'd make things difficult for her until he got his own way. Standard Kevin Walker behaviour. She was lucky she would have Steve in toe to try and keep him out of her way. Kevin wasn't someone she wanted to worry about. She wanted to enjoy these last few weeks as a couple with Steve before they came a family. She was determined to enjoy it. Her brother wasn't going to stop her.


	29. Chapter 29

A yawn passing his lips as he got out of his truck, Steve ruffled his hair slightly before looking to his watch. It was just gone eleven in the evening and he felt exhausted. The last couple of weeks had been busy in work and with Sam's brother determined to hang around and make a nuisance of himself he felt quite on edge. He didn't trust Kevin. He was the reason Sam ended up in a coma! He might not have done it himself but still didn't trust him whatsoever. Especially during the times he knew Sam was home and he was still in work knowing each day they were getting closer and closer to Sam's due date. With only three weeks left until their new arrival was due, Kevin was someone Steve didn't really want to have to worry about. Locking the truck Steve then headed inside, quietly in case Sam was asleep. Stepping inside he spotted Sam on the sofa. Closing the door behind him he then smiled a little seeing she had nodded off. She was still in her scrubs and holding her cup of tea that she had made. Gently taking the tea off her he put it down on the coffee table before he moved and sat next to her. "Sam." He whispered to her as he moved his hand to her leg. "Sam wake up." He whispered giving her leg a gentle squeeze.

Hearing Steve Sam frowned a little, her eyes still shut. "I'm sleepy…" She mumbled.

Steve couldn't help but laugh slightly. "I can see that but we have a perfectly comfy bed upstairs."

Sam frowned more. "Too many steps."

Shaking his head, Steve bent down and pulled her shoes off before getting to his feet. The last few weeks he had noticed she was getting really tired and he knew the long shifts at the hospital weren't helping but she wouldn't listen to him. Bending down he scooped Sam up and pressed a kiss to her head before he carried her upstairs and into their room. Popping her down on the bed he cupped her face and pressed a kiss to her head. "Come on baby wake up. Two minutes while we get you out of these scrubs."

Eyes fluttering open she looked to him and gave a slight nod as she moved to sit up. Pulling her top up over her head she tossed it onto the floor before pulling down her trousers and tossing them to the floor also, not having the energy to take her underwear off as she curled up on the bed and drifted back off to sleep. She was just too tired.

Steve laughed slightly as he shook his head before he pulled off his own clothes and climbed into the bed with her. Moving his arm around her he pressed a kiss to her head, smiling as he felt her snuggle into him. Kissing her head once more he let his eyes fall to a close as he drifted off to sleep, happily sleeping through the rest of the night before he let his eyes flutter open around six thirty as he felt Sam moving around beside him. "Sam?" He whispered looking to her, stretching out on the bed slightly. "Everything okay?"

"I have a pain…" She mumbled tiredly with a frown forming on her features as she moved to sit up.

Hearing her, Steve moved up onto his elbows as he looked to her. "A pain? A labour pain?"

Sam shook her head slightly. "No…I dunno, it's all in my back…the baby is going crazy right now…" She mumbled as she moved her hand to her bump. "I'm too tired to be going into labour right now." She mumbled with a pout.

Moving to sit up, Steve moved one hand to her bump, raising an eyebrow at how much the baby was moving around. "Oh wow…someone's very active." He kissed her head. "Where in your back does it hurt?"

"In the middle…" She mumbled rubbing her eyes a little.

Moving his hand to her back he began to rub her back a little, starting off gentle before adding a little more pressure, hoping it would ease for her.

As Steve started to rub her back Sam relaxed a little, the pain slowly easing as her body relaxed the more the pain went away. "I think I'm good…" She mumbled as she moved to lay back down.

Pulling her into his arms he pressed a kiss to her head and held her close to him as he still kept gently rubbing her back.

Letting Steve pull her to him, Sam happily cuddled into him, her eyes falling to a close as she drifted off to sleep. She was exhausted. She only had a few hours sleep here and there. She'd wake up as soon as the baby would start moving around because the baby would be kicking so hard. A yawn passing her lips she rested her head on his chest as she moved her arm around him.

Smiling down to her, Steve gently kept rubbing her back; even though she was sleeping he didn't want her waking up in pain again. As his phone went off he couldn't help but sigh as he reached over and grabbed it before pressing it to his ear. "McGarrett…" He whispered before he gave a slight nod. "Okay Danny I'm on my way…" He mumbled as he hung up the phone before he looked down to Sam who had started to stir.

Opening her eyes a little she offered him a soft smile. "Go. I'll be okay. Day off remember."

Steve gave a slight nod. "Okay, but if you need me please call me…" He whispered to her.

"I will I promise." She whispered back before kissing his chin. "Though I'll probably just sleep the rest of the day…"

Steve smiled to her before stealing a kiss off her. "I'll give you a call later." He promised before he climbed out of bed, moving the covers back over her as he kissed her head. "Go back to sleep." He told her before he then headed to the bathroom to get ready before heading off to work. He didn't like the thought of leaving Sam right now but they had a case. His paternity didn't start until the baby was born.

Sam had happily drifted off to sleep. She didn't even hear Steve leaving. She was just too tired. Waking up a few hours later, Sam stretched out in the bed, grabbing her phone she looked at the time. It was nearly twelve in the afternoon! She couldn't believe that she had slept that long. Rubbing her eyes a little she climbed out of bed and headed downstairs to make herself a cup of tea before heading into the living room. As she sat down she then groaned as the front door went. "Seriously?" She shook her head and huffed a little. Getting up and down from the sofa wasn't the easiest thing to do these days! Popping her cup of tea on the coffee table she then pulled herself up frowning as the door went again. "I'm coming!" She huffed before she then headed over to the front door and opened it. Seeing a woman there she raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

The woman looked to her and frowned a little. "I'm looking for Steve McGarrett…" She looked to the house once more. "I didn't realise that he had moved…"

Sam looked to her. "Urm he hasn't moved he still lives here but he's in work right now…"

"And you are?" She then asked looking to Sam folding her arms across her chest.

Sam frowned to her. She didn't like the tone this woman was using with her. "I'm his girlfriend. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm his mother. Doris."

Sam frowned in confusion. "His mother? His mother died when he was like fifteen…I was kinda around back then…"

Doris looked to her. Now it clicked. She looked familiar. "You're Samantha. You're the girl from next door. Wow. I mean you're no Catherine but never thought you two would end up back together. From what I gathered you left the Island."

Sam was slightly taken back that she knew who she was before she then glared at her at her comment. Was she actually serious right now? Sam could feel her blood boiling. "If you're his mother then how are you alive? You supposedly died in a car bomb…"

Doris sighed. "Long story…but I worked for the CIA…I had to disappear and faking my death was the only way to keep my family safe." She shrugged a little before she then looked to her stomach. "I'm guessing you like eating all the pies…"

Sam looked to her, taking in what she said before she then frowned to her at her comment. "I'll let Steve know you stopped by."

"Can't I come in?" She asked looking to her.

"No." Sam stated looking to her. "You came to see Steve and well he's not here…" She shrugged a little. "And I don't fancy sharing all the pies I might find." She commented sarcastically.

Doris looked to her and raised an eyebrow. "Someone's a bit sensitive."

Sam looked to her. "I'm thirty seven weeks pregnant with YOUR grandchild. I'm a doctor in the emergency department and I'm lucky if I can get a full night's sleep at the moment. So yeah. I'm a bit sensitive, especially when someone decides to call me fat when they don't even know me. And after all. I'm no Catherine."

"Look Samantha I'm sorry I was only teasing…"

"Wrong time to be teasing." She told her looking to her. "Like I said I'll let Steve know you stopped by. Unless you go to headquarters to see him yourself."

Doris sighed a little as she looked to her and gave a slight nod. "Okay…well I hope we can sort this little misunderstanding out at a later date…after all…we have only a short time left before baby is due." She offered her a little smile before turning on her heel and walking away.

Sam just looked to her. She felt so uncomfortable right now. Not to mention she wasn't impressed that Steve failed to mention that Doris was in face alive. Why wouldn't he tell her? Why would he keep this a secret from her? It didn't make sense to her right now. Shutting the door she then shook her head as she as she went over to the sofa and grabbed her phone as she text Steve.

 _Steve x  
I know you're in work but this can't wait. Care to explain why I just had a visit off your supposedly dead mother who clearly favours your ex? _

Sending it she shook her head as she tossed her phone to the side of her. Doris had really gotten under her skin. She was fuming! She felt very on edge not to mention insecure. No, she wasn't Catherine. She was Sam and she wasn't very happy right now.


	30. Chapter 30

"Will you please stop yawning?" Danny commented as they drove back to the palace from their crime scene. Since the moment they got into the car it was all that Steve seemed to do. "I'm exhausted looking at you and your kid isn't even here yet."

Steve sighed as he rubbed his eye with his one hand while the other stayed firmly on the wheel. "I'm sorry Danny, Sam was restless this morning. She had a pain."

Danny looked to him. "Labour pain?"

Steve shook his head. "She didn't think so. Said it was all in her back and the baby was moving around like crazy. Never felt it be so active. I rubbed her back for her and the pain went. We were going to nod back off when I got your call." He commented with a small yawn. "I had to carry her up to bed last night because she had fallen asleep on the couch when I got in. She's working too much. It's hitting her now that she's only got a few weeks left of her pregnancy."

Danny gave a slight nod. "I remember when Rachel was pregnant with Grace she used to have a pain in her back. Turned out to be that Grace was resting on a nerve. The one day she was in agony all day. I feel for Sam if that's what it is." He offered him a soft smile. "Won't be long and baby will be here." He smirked. "Looking forward to the sleepless nights?"

Steve nodded a little before he then laughed hearing him. "I'm sure I'll get used to them soon enough." He smiled to him before pulling up outside headquarters. "Anyway…let's get on with the case. See what Kono's managed to drag up." Getting out of the car they headed up to the office, a frown soon forming on his features spotting someone familiar. "Oh crap…" He mumbled.

Following Steve up, Danny then raised an eyebrow. "Is that your mom?"

"Yes. What the hell is she doing here?" He asked rhetorically before he opened the set of doors and headed over. "Mom?"

"There's my boy." She mused with a grin as she heard his voice and moved over to him hug him.

Hugging her back he frowned a little. "Mom what are you doing here?"

"Can't a mother come and see her son?" She asked as she stepped back before she looked to him. "And how come you never told me you're about to become a father? Or that I'm going to be a grandmother?" She asked, scolding him slightly.

Steve looked to her. "How did you know that?"

"Well I've seen it for myself…"

"You've been to the house?" Steve asked glancing to Danny before looking back to his mother.

"Well yes…very touchy girlfriend you have Steve. Though honestly? Knocking up the girl next door? Not to mention you hadn't even told her I'm alive. Sloppy Steven."

Steve clenched his jaw before he quickly grabbed his phone from his pocket. Seeing the message from Sam he then looked to his mother. "What did you say to her?"

Doris shrugged. "We had a little chat. She wouldn't let me in though." She commented with a roll of her eyes. "Like I said. Very touchy."

"No. What did you say about Catherine?" He demanded looking to her.

"I just said that she's no Catherine… and I might have joked about her eating all the pies…seriously Steve she's very touchy. Poor girl can't take a joke."

Taking a breath Steve then looked to Danny. "Work with Kono…I got a mess I got to go and fix." He told him before glaring at his mother once more before turning and heading down to his truck.

"Steve, wait!" Doris called as she ran after him.

Opening the truck door, Steve turned to look at his mother. "You need to leave…"

Doris frowned. "What? Why?"

"Why? Because I have to fix a pretty big mess you've just made."

"Steve I was only joking around with her. I didn't think she'd be so uptight."

"She's not uptight mom. She's heavily pregnant and exhausted. You showing up making digs at her didn't help the situation."

"Why didn't you tell her I was alive?" Doris asked looking to him.

"Because to be honest I never thought I'd see you again. You like to be in hiding. I never thought you'd actually meet."

Doris sighed a little before looking to her. "Let me come with you?"

Steve shook his head. "No. I don't want you near her."

"She's carrying my grandchild…" Doris defended looking to him.

Steve looked to her. "You don't get to play that card. I haven't seen you in how many years? I don't even get a birthday or Christmas card from you. Stay away from Sam and stay away from my baby." He told her as he got into the truck, closing the door behind him as he started the engine and drove back to the house. He was furious with her right now and he couldn't imagine the mood Sam was going to be in. She'd have so many questions. And from what his mother said she insulted Sam so she was going to be in a foul mood. Pulling up outside the house he got out of the truck and headed inside. "Sam?" He called as he closed the door behind him. As he was met with no reply he frowned a little before he then headed into the kitchen. Seeing the back door open he then looked out, seeing Sam sat on sun lounger he sighed a little as he made his way over to her, mentally groaning to himself seeing she was flicking through an old photo album which contained pictures of Catherine as well as pictures of his mother from a few years ago.

"You guys look happy." Came Sam's voice as she kept her eyes locked on the photo album.

"We were." He admitted looking to her as he sat down on the lounger with her, moving her feet up onto his lap. "Don't do this to yourself Sam."

"She's pretty." She mumbled keeping her eyes locked on the photo album. "Your mom was right. I'm no Catherine. Just the girl next door."

Taking the album off her, Steve tossed it onto the floor, shuffling closer to her as he lifted her chin up to look at him. "You are not just the girl next door. Ignore my mother. She knows nothing about you and she knows nothing about us."

Sam looked to him. "Why didn't you tell me she was alive?"

"Honestly? Because I thought we'd never see her not to mention I have no way of contacting her. I haven't seen her for a very long time. I don't even get birthday or Christmas cards from her. She hasn't crossed my mind for a very long time. I certainly never imagined she'd just show up and start insulting you." He took her hand and looked to her. "Talk to me…"

Sam looked to him and gave a slight shrug. "What do you want me to say? What can I say? She turns up…calls me fat, might as well have said she hates me and Catherine will always be her favourite of your girlfriends. What am I actually supposed to say to those things?"

Steve sighed as he looked to her. "I'm sorry she said those things. She had no right."

"Do you still love her?" Sam asked looking to him.

Steve frowned. "Who? Catherine? No I don't and I haven't for a very long time." He sighed and kissed her hands. "I love you…you and our baby are the only two people I need in my life." He told her. "I've told my mother I don't want her near you or the baby. She crossed a line even if it was a joke."

"You make it sound so simple." She mumbled looking to him.

"It will be. She thinks she can come in and out of my life as she pleases…I'm not having her in and out of the baby's life like that."

Blinking back tears Sam sighed a little as she looked down to their hands a stay tea rolling down her cheek. "She doesn't even know me and she hates me. She looks at me and sees the girl next door."

Wiping the tear that slid down her cheek with his thumb, he sighed and gently pulled her to him and kissed her head. He hated seeing her so upset. He expected her to be furious but she was more hurt than angry. Kissing her head once more he looked down to her. "Let's get your inside. It's getting windy out here." He whispered as he got to his feet and held out his hands for her.

Sam nodded a little as she took his hands. She felt so numb.

Pulling Sam up to her feet, he held her close to him as he looked down to her. "Need anything?"

Sam just shook her head.

Seeing how quiet she was he sighed and headed inside with her, looking to her he smiled a little. "How about I make you're a cup of tea?"

Sam shook her head a little. "No thank you. I think I'm just going to have a lie down."

Steve nodded a little. "You okay if I head back to work?"

Sam looked to him before she nodded a little. "Your mom won't come back will she?"

Steve shook his head. "I've told her to stay away. I'll make sure she does." He promised before he kissed her head. "Go and lie down. I'll try and not be too long."

Sam nodded a little to him before she then headed up the stairs to go and lay down.

Watching her go, Steve couldn't help but sigh before he then headed over to the front door. Opening it he went to head out but glared seeing his mother stood there. Stepping out he closed the door behind him and looked to her. "I thought I told you to stay away."

"I came to apologise." Doris told him with a sigh.

"Want me to tell you where to stuff that apology?"

"Steve…"

"No." He cut in looking to her. "You have no idea what you have done. Sam is so upset right now. She actually thinks you hate her because she's 'no Catherine'." He shook his head. "I can't even believe you would say something like that to her." He shook her head and looked to her. "You being here will only do more harm than good. Just go."

"It was a joke!"

"Yeah well she didn't see it that way! And neither do I! Yeah she's no Catherine. In fact she's way better than Catherine. At least Sam would never leave me like she did."

"That's not fair."

Steve looked to her gone off. "You would say that. Love the job and everything. After all. You chose the job over your own family. No wonder you like Catherine so much. I'm just glad no kids were involved with me and her." He shook his head. "Just go. I don't want you near me or my family." He snapped at her as he headed to his truck. Just looking at his mother made him furious right now. All those things she said to Sam? He had no idea why she would say things like that! It didn't make sense to him. Climbing into his truck he waited to make sure his mother had left before he started the engine up. He knew she wouldn't give up that easy but he just couldn't have her around Sam right now. He didn't want her around Sam. The damage had already been done and he didn't know if he could forgive her. He had big plans tonight and now he felt they were ruined thanks to his mother and her big mouth. Sighing to himself he leaned over to the passenger side and went into the glove compartment and pulled out the ring box he had been hiding before he opened it and looked down to the engagement ring. He had been holding onto this for a couple of weeks, having every intention of proposing to Sam tonight. He was going to save it until Christmas Day but the wait was killing him. He loved her more than anything and he wanted to marry her but with everything going on with her mom he didn't want Sam to think this was a petty proposal. He was torn on what to do. He really didn't want to wait any longer to pop the question. It would only be his mother who would turn up out of the blue and through everything into chaos!

* * *

 _I know it might seem this story is never ending but i must admit i am loving writing this! I know it's the longest story i've written and i hope you're enjoying reading it as much as i am writing it! I did want to write something longer than normal and this has been perfect._

 _Although still a good few chapters to go yet until i complete this i'm pleased to announce that i've got two stories up my sleeve :D One for these guys and one for the original Sam and Steve. Can't wait for you to read them!_

 _Much Love_

 _K xx_


	31. Chapter 31

"Hey how did it go?" Danny asked as he spotted Steve coming back into headquarters. "Did she scream at you?"

Chin frowned looking between the pair of them. "What have a missed?"

"Oh Doris showed up." Danny began looking to Chin. "Except she firstly showed up to Steve's house where she met Sam then practically insulted her…not to mention that Steve hadn't really mentioned to Sam that Doris was alive."

"Oh…" Chin looked to Steve. "I take it that Sam didn't take it all too well…"

Steve sighed a little. "She's more upset than anything…but not with me but with all the things Doris said. I went home and she was sat with a photo album looking at an old photo of me and Catherine…"

"Why do you still have a picture with your ex?" Danny asked with a frown.

"I didn't even know I had it in there." He admitted looking to him. "I can't even remember the last time I printed pictures never mind looked in those photo albums."

"So she went digging through your stuff?" Danny questioned looking to him.

"Hardly digging. They're all kept in the spare bedroom on a book shelf." He sighed a little. "Then Doris showed up at the house…wanting to make things right. Luckily Sam had gone for a lay down so there wasn't a risk of world war three happening…" He rolled his eyes a little and sighed rubbing his forehead a little. "This was not how I pictured today going. She's messed everything up." He grumbled.

Danny looked to Chin before looking to his partner once more. "Messed what up? You said yourself that Sam's not mad at you…"

"I know but it's just not ideal right now…"

"Why not?" Chin asked with a frown.

Steve looked to the pair of them before he sighed. He knew he'd have to tell them. They wouldn't let this go. "I…" He began before sighing. "I was going to propose to Sam tonight…"

"Well that's great." Chin commented looking to him. "You guys are perfect together…"

Danny looked to him. "You're still going to right? I mean sounds like you are having second thoughts."

Steve rubbed his forehead a little. "I don't know…my mom upset Sam a lot…I don't want Sam thinking that it's a petty proposal…"

"I'm sure Sam's not going to think that." Chin commented looking to him. "I mean you've got a speech sorted right? You had the night planned out?"

"I had it all planned out in my head but now I don't think she's going to be in the right mood…"

"Talk us through it…" Danny told him looking to him.

"Well I was going to do like a romantic picnic out on the beach, but don't think the weather is going to be on my side for starters. It was getting windy earlier, last thing she needs is to catch a cold…"

"Build a fire?" Chin suggested looking to him. "That way if it is a bit colder the fire will keep you guys warm?"

"Chin's right." Danny began looking to him. "Don't pull out of this proposal because of your mom. You love Sam more than anything. Anyone who looks at you guys can clearly see that."

"How long have you been planning this?" Chin asked curiously.

"A while." Steve admitted looking to him "I was originally going to do it Christmas Day…but to be honest I couldn't wait that long and if the baby wasn't going to be arriving on its due date…" He trailed off and sighed. "I feel like Doris has just messed it all up. I mean for her to compare Sam to Catherine…" He sighed once more and shook his head. "What if she says no?"

"She's not going to say no." Danny told him. "Look. Forget your mom. She knows nothing about Sam and she knows nothing about your relationship. You love her. And if you've been carrying that ring around for a while then you need to do it now."

Steve nodded a little. "Hasn't been the easiest couple of months…"

Danny nodded. "I know. I know you guys have had it rough. But it's only made you stronger right?" He gave him a gentle nudge. "Propose to that girl and be happy. You of all people deserve some happiness."

Steve offered him a small smile. "Thanks Danno."

"So…" Began Chin as he looked to Steve. "Do we get to see the ring?" He asked with a smile.

Steve gave a slight nod as he pulled the box out of his pocket and offered it to Chin.

Chin took the box and opened it, smiling as he looked to Steve. "It's beautiful."

Moving to stand next to Chin, Danny looked down to the ring and nodded. "Good call Steve. She's going to love it." He looked to Steve. "Do you think she had any inkling you're going to propose?"

Steve shook his head. "To be honest it's something we have never really spoken about. Everything has happened so fast in the last couple of months. I didn't think we'd be ready for marriage yet but I love her so much…I can't imagine my life without her." He admitted.

"I'm sure you're getting soft in your old age." Danny mused looking to him.

Handing the ring back to him, Chin smiled. "You guys are going to have a very happy future together."

Popping the ring back into his pocket he gave a slight nod. "I hope so. Right now we just have to get over a few hurdles."

"Hurdles?" Chin asked looking to him.

"Yeah. Kevin and my mother. I know Kevin has been quiet as of late but that doesn't mean he's not up to something."

"You've just jinxed yourself." Danny commented looking to him.

"How have I?" Steve asked with a frown. "Just stating the obvious."

Danny shook his head and sighed. "Not good my friend. You're just asking for trouble."

Steve looked to him. "I'm really not in the mood for your negativity."

Danny rolled his eyes a little before he then looked to Chin. "Well in that case shall we get back to our case?"

"Well…me and Danny have this if you want to go and get your preparations under way?" Chin suggested looking to Steve with a soft smile. "You seemed like you're in another world…"

"Is it that obvious?" He asked with a slight chuckle before he nodded a little before looking to his watch. "Might be a good shout actually…she went down for a lie down so maybe she's asleep. Give me plenty of time to get everything arranged."

"You need to let us know how you get on…" Danny mused to him.

Steve looked to him. "If we are not too busy celebrating I'll send you a text."

Danny pulled a face. "Too much information…"

Steve rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Only you."

"Honestly though if you need a hand with anything then give us a shout. Kono and Lou are on their way to arrest our suspect anyway. This case will be cleared up in the next hour or so." Chin told him with a smile. He could see how nervous he was and he didn't blame him. Last time he thought about proposing to someone he loved they ended up leaving him before he even had a chance to ask. He knew that wasn't going to be the case with Sam but he could still tell Steve was nervous and seeing as Steve wasn't a nervous person he really did feel for him. He remembered when he asked Malia to marry him for the second time. He felt sick!

Steve smiled and nodded to him. "Thanks Chin. Means a lot."

Chin smiled and nodded to him. "Now get out of here." He told him with a smile.

Steve smiled and nodded to him before he grabbed his keys from his pocket, double checking that he had the ring before he then headed back out to the car park and climbed into his truck and took a deep breath. He could do this. He had nothing to be afraid of really. He loved Sam. Sam loved him. There was no question about how they felt about each other.  
Heading back to his home he pulled up onto the drive before climbing out and heading inside. It was quiet. Quietly closing the door behind him he glanced into the kitchen to see if Sam was there, seeing she wasn't he quietly headed upstairs and poked his head around the door of the bedroom and smiled to himself seeing Sam asleep on the bed. She was out for account and looked so peaceful. Heading back downstairs he headed into the kitchen and quietly gathered everything that he needed. Taking Chin's advice he built a small fire down on the beach for he set everything up on the picnic blanket. He had got some of Sam's favourite food which was mainly savoury snacks and cheese at the moment before popping her favourite box of chocolates in the middle of the blanket where he had hidden the engagement ring in. Stepping back and looking to the blanket he nodded to himself and smiled. He was happy with the arrangement. Looking to his watch he then headed back inside. Sam had probably been asleep most of the afternoon and he knew if she slept any longer she'd probably end up awake most of the night and she had work tomorrow. Going upstairs he quietly headed into the bedroom, gently climbing on the bed he smiled down to Sam, she looked a lot better than she had done the last couple of times. A lot more colour in her cheeks. Leaning down he pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "Wake up beautiful…" He whispered down to her.

Eyes fluttering open slightly as she felt Steve kiss her, Sam smiled up to him slightly before she yawned and stretched out in the bed a little. "How long was I out?"

"Most of the afternoon I'm guessing…it's nearly six…"

"Oh wow really?" She asked before she sat up to move on her elbows a small yawn passing her lips.

"I have a surprise for you." He whispered down to her with a smile.

"A surprise? Your mother isn't downstairs is she?" She grumbled to him.

Steve shook his head. "No. It's a nice surprise. Come on." He whispered as he jumped to his feet before holding out his hands for her.

Sam looked to him for a few minutes before she took his hands and pulled herself to her feet.

Kissing her head, Steve smiled as he took her hand and led her downstairs, heading into the kitchen he grabbed a throw off the table and moved it around her shoulders and looked down to her and kissed her nose. "Don't want you getting cold."

As Steve moved the throw around her, Sam frowned a little. "What's going on?" She asked in confusion.

Steve smiled and led her to the back door and smiled gesturing to the picnic blanket. "A beach picnic for two." He mused with a smile to her.

Sam looked over to the beach and smiled to herself as she looked to him. "You're the best."

He took her hand and smiled. "Come on then. Your snacks are waiting."

"Ooo snacks?" Beamed Sam as she happily followed him out to the picnic blanket. Keeping the throw around her tightly she then smiled and moved near the fire to keep warm and carefully got onto the blanket before grinning. "You got all my favourites."

"Only the best for my girl." He told her with a smile as he moved and sat opposite her, pouring her a drink of orange juice before passing it to her.

Sam smiled as she took the juice and took a sip and smiled to herself as she sighed happily. After all the drama this morning this felt quite nice to just relax and be with Steve.

"So I'm guessing from the amount of sleep you had that our baby is being rather lazy today?"

Sam looked to him and smiled as she gave a small nod. "Yes. Movement now and again but rather chilled…but I'm guessing it won't be long before he or she makes an appearance."

"Well you have only got a few weeks left…"

"I know but earlier…" She trailed off and looked to him.

As she trailed off he frowned. "Earlier what?" He asked looking to her.

"Remember how we went to that class and you nearly passed out when they were talking about the mucus plug and showed all those pictures of what it looked like…well…I lost mine earlier when I went to the bathroom."

Steve looked to her. "Does that mean you're going into labour?"

"Well it's a sign I'm getting ready but seeing as this is our first baby I could still be weeks away…" She looked to him. "I'm a little nervous…"

At her confession Steve moved his hand to hers and offered her a smile. "You have nothing to be nervous about…"

Sam scoffed. "Easy for you to say you're not going to be pushing a baby out of your private parts." She grumbled before she took another sip of her drink before picking at some of the food in front of her.

Steve smiled to her once more before he watched her for a few minutes. He had to buck up the courage now. "Can I ask you something?" He asked looking to her as he pulled the box of chocolates to him and opened it up and looked down to the ring, making sure that Sam couldn't see it.

Hearing Steve Sam nodded to him. "Sure." She told him as took a bite out of some cheese and crackers.

"You know I love you right?"

Sam looked to him and nodded. "I know…" She looked to him and frowned a little. He looked…well he was sweating! "Is everything okay?" She asked looking to him. "You don't look so good…"

"I just…" He began before he coughed a little and looked to her as he took a breath. He never thought he would be this nervous!

As he couldn't get his words out Sam frowned once more. "Steve what is it?" She asked looking to him as she moved up onto her knees and looked to him. "You're worrying me, what's wrong?"

"Marry me…" He blurted out looking to her.

Sam looked to him in shock. "What?"

Steve relaxed a little. "Marry me…" He repeated once more as he took the ring from the chocolate box and got up onto one knee as he looked to her. "I was planning on doing this at Christmas…and well I couldn't wait any longer and we didn't know if you'd be giving birth anytime soon so I'm finally bucking up the courage to ask you." He looked to her. "I love you Sam. More than I have ever loved anyone…I can't imagine the rest of my life without you. Will you marry me?"

Sam looked to him in complete shock. She never saw this coming! Looking to him down on one knee she then looked to the ring before she then looked to him and gave a nod. "Yes…" She whispered to him.

As she said yes, Steve couldn't help but smile. Taking her hand he slid the ring onto her finger before he then moved closer to her as he cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers. He had worked himself up about the whole thing he was finally able to relax knowing he was happily engaged to the love his life. He felt so happy right now. Beautiful fiancé and a baby on the way. What more could he want?


	32. Chapter 32

Eyes fluttering open at the sound of her alarm, Sam frowned slightly as she reached out and turned her alarm off and relaxed back on the bed, a smile creeping on her lips as she felt Steve's arm snake around her and press a kiss to her shoulder. "Morning…" She whispered to him as she rested her hand on top of his and smiled to herself. She felt happy. Content. She was engaged to the love of her life.

"Morning." He whispered back to her as he opened his eyes and shuffled closer to her once more, softly stroking her bump.

Turning in his arms, Sam smiled as she kissed him before she snuggled into him once more. "Will admit…kinda don't want to go to work…"

Happily kissing her back Steve then raised an eyebrow as he looked down to her. "I think that is the first time you have ever uttered those words." He looked down to her. "Why don't you call in sick?" He suggested looking to her.

Sam shook her head as she looked to him. "No I'll go in…I'll ask O'Connor if I can finish this week. I'm too tired all the time and I could literally go at any time…I don't want to be too tired to give birth…"

Steve nodded down to her as he moved some hair out of her face. "Well. How about when I finish work I pick you up and then we head to a nice restaurant…maybe a nice Indian?"

Sam looked to him and smirked. "An Indian? You trying to make me go into labour?"

Steve chuckled as he gently rubbed her bump. "I will admit I am getting impatient…feels like you've been pregnant forever…"

Sam looked to him. "Yeah I know that feeling." She looked to him and smiled. "But a nice Indian does sound nice."

"I'll make us some reservations." He told her with a smile. "You look like you could do with a nice hearty meal."

Sam smiled before she then pouted as her pager went off. Rolling onto her back she grabbed it off the side before turning it off and looking to him. "Looks like I'm in for a busy day."

Steve looked to her, tucking some hair behind her ear. "Don't work too hard." He told her. He knew it was her job but at this point in time it was clear that she was working too much.

Sam smiled as she stole a kiss off him. "I'll be fine." She promised. "Now…help me up…."

Steve chuckled as he got out of the bed and moved around to Sam's side of the bed, taking her hands before he pulled her up out of the bed, tapping her nose he smiled down to her. "Good thing that I hadn't left for work yet ey?" He mused with a cheeky grin.

Sam poked her tongue out to him. "I was just being lazy." She told him poking her tongue to him once more before she then stole a kiss off him once more before heading to the bathroom for a quick shower.

Steve smiled and shook his head before he then looked to his phone as it went off before he headed over to his bedside table before picking it up and pressing it to his ear. "McGarrett." He answered before he nodded to himself as he grabbed some clothes from the draw. "Okay I'm on my way." Hanging up his phone he tossed it onto the bed before heading over to the bathroom. "Babe I've got to head out."

Popping her head out of the shower Sam looked to him. "Everything okay?"

Having a quick wash and popping his clothes on Steve looked to Sam as he gave a nod. "Yeah, it's just a new case at a school." He mumbled against his toothbrush in his mouth before he gave it a quick swill and looked to her. "I'll pick you up from work later." He promised as he headed over to her and gave a swift kiss to her lips before heading back into the bedroom to grab his phone and keys and heading downstairs and out to his truck. Climbing in he started up the engine before heading to the crime scene which happened to be at a high school. Pulling up outside he climbed out of the truck before heading over to the Danny who was outside waiting for him. "What we got Danny?"

Hearing Steve Danny looked to him and frowned. "Never mind what have we got…you didn't text me last night. I was staring at my phone like a teenage girl most of the night." He scolded. "Did you ask her?" He then asked with a grin.

Rolling his eyes Steve looked to his friend. "Yes I did ask her." He paused before he smiled to him. "And she said yes."

Danny grinned as he looked to him. "See! All that worrying was for nothing." He smiled. "Congratulations. I'm happy for you guys."

"Thanks Danny." He chuckled and gestured to the school. "So what we got?"

Danny nodded slightly. They did need to get back to the case after all. "Tom Phelps. Forty two, high school swim instructor."

"C.O.D?" He asked looking to him.

"Max is examining the body now. Doesn't look like foul play but Max is confirming everything now."

Steve frowned slightly as he looked around slightly. "Where is the body?"

"In the gym changing rooms. That's where he was discovered by the janitor before the teachers started coming in. He alerted the headmaster who called us." Danny explained as he led Steve into the school.

Steve nodded a little as he followed Danny inside to where Max was examining the body. "What's the verdict Max?"

Looking up Max looked to the pair of them. "Well my general observation of the victim I had no reason to suspect foul play…"

"And now?" Danny asked looking to him.

"If you look closely at the victim next there is a small puncture like mark…"

"Injection mark?"

Max nodded as he looked to the pair of them. "Yes. I'll have to run a toxscreen when I return to the lab to determine the actual cause of death. More than likely a poison of some sort if it was injected into him."

"How long has he been dead?"

"Based on liver temperature roughly twelve hours. I'll know more when I get him on the table."

Steve nodded a little before looking to Danny. "Let's get some personal details from the headmaster…"

"Lou's already on it and gone to speak to the family." Danny told him as they headed out of the crime scene. Looking to Steve he frowned a little. "You okay? You seem distracted."

Moving his hands into his pockets Steve just gave a slight nod. "Yeah…guess I'm just a little nervous." He admitted as they headed back to the car.

"Nervous?" Danny asked looking to him. "About becoming a dad?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah…and worried about Sam. She's exhausted at the moment and still trying to work…"

Danny frowned. "She's still in work? She has like three weeks left doesn't she?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah. She felt like she owed it to the hospital to work for as long as she could but she is struggling big time. She's asking O'Connor today when she goes in if she can finish this week."

Danny sighed a little and shook his head. "You're going to have to put her on bed rest or something. I've never known anyone to work as much as she does. Even heavily pregnant."

"It's worrying more than anything. Her waters could go at any time. She's already lost that mucas plug thingy." He commented pulling a face.

Danny pulled a face. "Ugh I don't miss that. Rachel's came out as she sneezed while we were in bed. I was mortified." He looked to him. "But Rachel's waters went days later…" He trailed off before smiling. "At least she works in a hospital. She's in good hands if she does go into labour in work."

Steve shrugged a little. "I guess so…we're going for an Indian this evening. Hoping it'll bring the baby on. Feels like she's been pregnant forever."

"You know what they say the best way to get labour going is?" Danny asked looking to him.

Steve frowned. "Not an Indian?"

Danny laughed. "It can help but they say a good old fashion love making session is the key."

Steve laughed slightly as he got into the car. "Danny she falls asleep as soon as she gets in from work. Sex is not on our agenda."

Getting into the car Danny looked to him. "Maybe not but it has been proven to increase the odds of labour happening immensely. Seriously if you get the chance, work your charm. She'll thank you in the end." He shrugged. "Now come on. Let's head to Kamekona's for lunch. On me, though we will have to celebrate your engagement properly when this baby is born."

Steve chuckled slightly before he smiled as he started up the engine. "Well I'm sure when Sam tells Jade we're engaged they will be planning in no time."

"Well get your input now my friend before you're not allowed to have a say in anything. Women go crazy when it comes to wedding planning it's ridiculous." He told him with a shake of his head.

Steve smiled as he began to drive towards Kamekona's "Well right now the only planning we have is to get this baby out. Honestly it feels like she has been pregnant forever."

"Well nine months is a long time…" Danny commented with a chuckle.

"I know but I think because we found out when she was like nine weeks it just seems to be never ending…"

"That is early…" He smiled and looked to his friend. "Don't worry. That baby will be in your arms soon enough." He happily told him.

Steve glanced to his friend as he gave a nod and smiled. Although he was nervous about becoming a father he couldn't wait to hold his new baby in his arms for the first time. Danny always told him the love you have for your children is like a love no other and he couldn't wait to experience that the moment he laid his eyes on his son or daughter.

* * *

 _I'm so sorry about the delay in this story! I've been promoted in one of my jobs and everything is just crazy atm!  
Hope you all had a lovely Christmas and new year!_

 _I will be wrapping up this story in the next couple of chapters and new stories will be in the works! :D_

 _Much Love_

 _K xx_


	33. Chapter 33

"I can't believe you're engaged!" Squeaked Jade as she looked to Sam as they sat in the canteen for some lunch. Lunch wasn't normally on the agenda but seeing as Sam's pregnancy was near the end she was always making sure her friend was well fed and hydrated so she wouldn't get too sluggish in work.

Sam couldn't help but smile as she looked to her friend. Jade had spotted the ring the moment Sam had walked through the door! "I know. It does feel very surreal with everything going on. He said he was originally going to do it Christmas Day…"

"Oh that would have been so romantic!" Cooed Jade looking to her before she frowned a little. "But why didn't he do it on Christmas Day? It's only a couple of weeks away…"

Taking a sip of her water Sam looked to her. "Because of how close my due date is. I'm due the twentieth but there's nothing to say on Christmas Day I could actually be giving birth. And he couldn't wait any longer."

"He is so adorable. Was it all romantic?" She asked with a grin.

"Sorta." Laughed Sam. "He was so nervous about asking me he looked ill. He was sweating."

Jade looked to her in awe. "You know I've heard a lot about Steve over the years and he's always come across as this big, tough guy…but since he's been with you? Well he's turned into a right softy!"

"Is that a good thing?"

Jade looked to her. "A man showing his emotions? Yes Sam it's a good thing." She laughed and shook her head. "It's very rare you find a guy who's open about his feelings."

Sam pulled a face. "Have you ever sat down with Danny and listened to him? He's worse than a teenage girl who's going through a break up."

Jade couldn't help but laugh as shook her head as she took a sip of her own water. "You ready to head back down?" She asked looking to her.

Sam pouted a little. "Won't lie I could happily sit here all day." She chuckled before sighing. "But I do need to go and see O'Connor before I head back down."

"Yeah? Everything okay?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, I'm just going to ask if I can finish and start my maternity this week. I'm so tired all the time. I hardly see Steve at the moment and coming here half asleep most of the time isn't really a good look."

Jade smiled to her. "You have done amazing though to work this late into your pregnancy. I don't know if I could do it."

"Well I did want to work right up until my due date considering I am in a hospital but it's just not practical, plus I wanna spend time with Steve before the baby arrives. Even if it is for a short amount of time."

Jade gave a nod as she looked to her. "I don't blame you. And he is a fine piece not to be spending time with."

Sam couldn't help but laugh as she looked to her friend. "When are you going to stop eyeing up my fiancé?"

"Eyeing up?" Mused Jade. "Oh no my friend I'm making a statement." She mused to her. "Now go before we end up running wild downstairs." She teased as she got to her feet. "I'll see you downstairs." She told her with a smile.

Sam smiled and nodded to her. "I'll be as quick as I can." She promised to her as she began to gather up her rubbish.

"You better. I don't know how long I'll cope without my partner in crime."

Sam laughed. "How you going to cope when I'm on maternity leave."

Jade pouted. "I plan not to cope and I'll be visiting you every day so I'll get my Sammy fix." She beamed to her with a cheeky grin.

Sam looked to her and laughed once more. "I'll tell Steve to get the spare room ready."

"Oh don't tempt me." Laughed Jade as she headed out of the cafeteria and headed back down to the emergency department. Heading over to the nurses station she looked to Alice. "How are things?"

"Nice and quiet." Smiled Alice as she finished writing up some notes before looking to her. "Where's Sam?"

"She's gone to see O'Connor. She'll be back soon." She told her as she sat down and pouted. "She's planning on ditching us earlier than expected to spend time with Steve."

Alice pouted a little. "I'll miss Sam. But at least she'll be back." She mused. "And I bet the baby is going to be absolutely stunning. Between her and Steve? That's going to be one good looking kid."

Jade nodded. "Agreed…" She began before smirking to her. "Wanna place a bet?"

Alice looked to her. "What kind of bet?"

"Well…it's inevitable that the baby is going to have blue eyes seeing as both Sam and Steve have blue eyes…well Steve's are hazelish, blueish….so no doubt the baby will have blue eyes…" She looked to Alice. "I bet you twenty bucks that the baby is a girl and she's going to have blonde hair. She'll be the image of Sam."

Alice gave a nod. "Okay well I bet you twenty bucks and the baby is a boy and he's going to have dark hair with Sam's eyes."

Jade held out her hand. "You got yourself a deal."

Alice smiled as she shook her head and moved her hand to Jade's as she gave it a shake. "You're on." She chuckled before she then frowned. "There's O'Connor but no Sam."

Turning on her chair Jade frowned slightly. "Alison?"

Stopping in her tracks, Alison smiled to Jade. "Yes Jade."

"Is Sam not with you?" She asked looking to her.

Alison frowned. "Sam? I haven't seen Sam…"

Jade's face dropped a little. "You haven't? She said she was going to come and see you…"

"To see me? Is she alright?"

Jade nodded a little. "She just wanted to know if she could finish this week to start her maternity…she's a bit exhausted, but she said she was coming straight to see you from the cafeteria. I don't understand where she could have gone."

"Bathroom maybe?" Alice suggested. "She has been peeing a lot today…"

Alison gave a slight nod. "Okay well I'll go check the restrooms from the cafeteria up to my office. Make sure she's alright." She smiled to them before she then headed off.

"That's odd." Jade commented looking to Alice.

"She's probably just gone to the restroom. She is heavily pregnant after all."

Jade gave a slight nod as she got to her feet. "I guess." Grabbing her clipboard she then looked up as O'Connor came rushing over. She felt sick.

"I think you should call Five-0." Alison declared looking to her.

Jade's face drained of colour. "What did you find?"

Alison sighed a little pulling out Sam's phone and ID card. "I found them in the bathroom down the hall from the cafeteria. There's a smell in the bathroom."

Jade frowned a little taking the phone and ID card before looking to her boss. "A smell?" She sighed. "Steve is going to freak…"

"What am I going to freak about?" Steve asked as he appeared behind them holding a box of doughnuts.

Hearing Steve's voice Jade's eyes widened before she turned and looked to him. "Steve…what are you doing here?"

Steve gestured to the box of doughnuts. "One of Sam's cravings. She likes a doughnut about three o'clock…" He looked between them all. "So why am I going to freak?" He asked before looking around slightly and then back to them. "Where's Sam?"

The three of them looked to each other before Alison sighed. "We don't know…"

Steve looked to her blankly. "What do you mean you don't know?" He asked before he noticed Jade holding Sam's phone and ID badge. "Someone want to tell me what's going on?"

"Steve, Sam has gone missing…" Jade told him preparing herself for him to freak out.

"Missing?" Steve asked looking to them. "How can she go missing in a hospital?"

"I found her phone and badge in a bathroom…there's a smell in there…"

"Smell?" Steve asked looking to her. "What kind of smell? What's it got to do with Sam?"

"Commander you better follow me." Alison told him as she led him to the bathroom which she had cornered off and gestured for him to go inside.

Following Alison, Steve kept an eye on her before he then looked to the bathroom before stepping inside, the smell instantly hitting. A smell he knew. "Chloroform." He whispered to himself.

"I have security looking at all the cameras." Alison informed him as she looked to him. "That is not a drug we hold here at the hospital."

His jaw clenched, Steve turned to look at her. "When was she last seen?"

"Twenty minutes ago, tops. Jade said she was coming to see me from her lunch."

Steve's mind went into overdrive. Grabbing his phone from his pocket he dialled Danny's number as he pressed the phone to his ear as he started to pace slightly. "Danny it's me." He stated as Danny answered the other end. "Someone's taken Sam from the hospital." He told him before nodding to himself. "Okay, see you soon." He told him as he hung up then looked to Alison. "Where's your CCTV room?"

"I'll take you." She told him as she watched him. She could see he was furious but he was keeping it under control well. Leading him up to the security office she gestured to the man sitting at the desk. "Commander this is Luke, head of security. Luke this is Commander Steve McGarrett with Five-0."

Following Alison up, Steve kept his jaw clenched and his hands in fists. There was no use him screaming and shouting. That wouldn't bring Sam back. Acknowledging Luke with a nod he then looked to the screens. "Have you found her?"

Luke shook his head. "Not yet, I'm just checking the footage now from lunch hour." He told him as he looked back to the screen and started to play the footage.

"There she is…" Steve commented pointing to Sam as she came out of the canteen and watched the footage carefully.

"She's going into the bathroom." Alison commented as they watched.

Steve frowned noticing someone. "Who's that?" He asked pointing to someone he didn't recognise.

Looking closer Alison frowned a little. "I have no idea. I've never seen him before and he certainly doesn't work here."

"Pause it." Steve ordered as he then looked carefully. "That's a chloroform bottle…play…"

"He's heading into the bathroom." Alison mumbled as the video started playing again before they watched as the guy popped his head out of the bathroom door before carrying Sam out and heading down one of the staff only corridors. "That corridor heads straight down to the basement then into the staff car park." Alison informed Steve looking to him.

"Do you have CCTV down there?"

Alison nodded and looked to Luke. "Bring it up."

Luke nodded as he tapped into the camera and skipped through the footage until they got where they needed to be. Pressing play they watched as Sam was bundled into a car with no plates as it sped off.

Clenching his jaw, Steve then looked to Luke. "Bring up a picture of that guy again."

Luke nodded as he went through the footage and bought up a clear picture of the suspect.

Grabbing his phone Steve took a picture before looking to Alison. "Will you pop all that on a disk for me? I'll come by and get it later." He told her as he left the CCTV room in time to meet Danny.

"Any news?" Danny asked looking to him.

Steve gave a slight nod as he bought up the picture on his phone and showed it to Danny as they headed back downstairs. "He left in a car with no plates."

Taking the phone Danny looked to the picture and frowned a little. "Who the hell is this?"

"The guy who took Sam. The bathroom where he took her reeks off chloroform."

Danny looked to him. "He drugged her?"

Steve nodded before he took his phone. "Jade." He called spotting her as they entered the emergency department once more and headed over to her.

Hearing Steve Jade looked to him. "Did you find anything?"

"Jade do you recognise this guy?" He asked showing her the picture on his phone.

Looking at the phone Jade's mouth dropped a little. "Oh my god it's him!"

Steve looked to Danny before looking to Jade. "Who is he?"

Jade looked to him. "He's the guy who came here looking for Sam the day the pharmacy blew up…and I'm guessing he's the same guy who attacked Sang Min…"

"You didn't get a name?" Danny asked.

"He wouldn't leave one." Jade explained. "I hadn't seen him since. Completely forgot about him to be honest with everything that's been going on…" She looked to Steve. "He took her?"

Steve nodded a little. "He drugged her then took her down one of the staff corridors."

"Oh my god…" She whispered handing him the phone back before looking to Steve. "How are you so calm right now? Shouldn't you been freaking out?"

Danny looked to Jade. "Don't encourage him to freak out…"

Steve sighed. "Me freaking out isn't going to bring Sam back." He told her looking to her. "I need to stay focused so I can bring her home before this baby decides to make an appearance. Right now we need to figure out who this guy is and why the hell he took her."

"Then go." Jade told him looking to him. "Go and bring her back."

Steve nodded slightly as he slipped his phone into his pocket as he and Danny made their way out of the hospital to the car. "We'll go back to the palace. See if we can get a facial recognition on this guy. Call Jerry and tell him to start going through footage from street cameras to see if he can spot the car that Sam was taken in. A grey Citroen C5. It's going to stand out like a sore thumb with no plates." He told him as he got into the car and started up the engine, waiting for Danny to get in before he drove off.

After speaking to Jerry, Danny hung up the phone and looked to Steve. "Jerry's on it." He told him before sighing a little. He could see how tense Steve was. He was giving him credit for holding it back so well but he knew sooner or later it would all blow up and Steve would be freaking out. "We'll get her back." He promised looking to his friend.

Steve just nodded a little as he kept his eyes locked on the road. Pulling up outside the palace he headed inside, Danny shortly following behind him. "Jerry have you got anything?" He asked heading over to the table top.

Jerry looked to him and shook his head. "Not yet. The car pops up a few times on several cameras but it soon disappears. I'll keep looking." He told him as he carried on with what he was doing.

Nodding slightly Steve soon grabbed his phone, bringing up the photo of the suspect he popped his phone of the table top and connected them before running the picture through facial recognition.

"Steve…" Danny mumbled as he spotted Joyce walking in. "It's Joyce."

Hearing Danny, Steve turned and sighed a little to himself as he looked to her. "Joyce…"

"Steve have you spoken to Sam today? I've left her messages but she hasn't got back to me. Normally she'd send me a quick text…"

Steve sighed a little. "Joyce there was an incident…"

"Why do you have a picture of Ethan?" She cut in looking to him and gestured to the screen.

Danny frowned and looked to where she was pointing before looking to her. "Ethan? You know him?"

"Of course I know him. Don't like him but I know him." She looked to Steve remembering something he said. "Incident? Is Sam alright?"

Steve looked to her. "Joyce how do you know this Ethan?"

"You don't?" Joyce asked with a frown.

"Why would I?" Steve asked looking to her confused.

"Because he's Nate's brother."

Steve looked to Joyce before then looked to Danny and then to the picture on the screen. He felt sick. The brother of the man who used to beat his girl…had his girl! He needed to find Sam. And quick.


	34. Chapter 34

A frown forming on her features, Sam's eyes fluttered open as she shivered slightly. She was cold. She felt…wet. Rolling onto her back she looked up to the ceiling. She didn't remember much. Everything seemed a blur. Rubbing her forehead a little, she winced a little before she moved up onto her elbows and looked around. She was on a mattress in a middle of an empty room. Getting to her feet she rubbed her bump a little before she then headed over to the door, moving over to the window when the door wouldn't open. She didn't have a clue where she was. As she got to the window and saw it was barricaded outside she sighed to herself before she looked up as she heard the door unlocking. Her face draining of colour seeing who it was.

"You're awake." He mused as he came in. "Sorry about the cut on your head. You're a bit heavier than expected, didn't mean to nearly drop you. Luckily the sink caught your head."

"What do you want Ethan?" Sam asked looking to him, moving her arms around herself. She couldn't stand him. Never could. He made her skin crawl.

"What do I want?" He asked looking to her. "Well I thought I'd come and say hello. We were practically in-laws after all."

Sam scoffed. "I would have never married that monster."

Ethan's eyes darkened as he looked to her stepping closer to her. "That's no way to speak about my brother."

As he stepped closer to her Sam stepped back. "Stay away from me."

Ethan chuckled as he looked to her. "Stay away from you? What's wrong Sammy? Scared I'll do something?" He asked with a smirk to her before he looked to her stomach. "So who's baby daddy? Let me guess. That guy who killed my brother? Steve is it? Nate told me all about him. He knew he was going to be a problem from the moment you moved back. Asked too many questions according to Nate."

Sam looked to him. "You stay away from him."

Ethan smirked. "Stay away from him? He killed my little brother…I'll be getting revenge soon enough…you'll be playing a very big part in that Sammy."

Sam looked to him. "He'll find me."

"I'm counting on it." Ethan mused with a smirk to her. "Make yourself at home Sammy. You're going to be here for a while." He told her as he left room, locking the door behind him.

Watching him go Sam then sighed to herself as she turned to look out the window trying to look at where she was. Nothing looked familiar. Rubbing her bump a little she made her way over to the mattress. She didn't feel well. In fact she felt awful. "Daddy will find us." She promised with a sigh. The baby wasn't even born yet and things were already going crazy. And if her past was anything to go by well it didn't bare thinking about. She dreaded to think what Ethan was up to. Dreaded to think what was going through his head. Ethan was very unpredictable. Worse than Nate. Ethan was crazy. He'd been in and out for jail most of his life. Right now her only focus was to get out of this place before he started doing things. Ethan wanted revenge and Sam knew he wouldn't stop until he got it. She had to give it to him. His timing seriously sucked!

* * *

"Why would Ethan take Sam?" Danny asked looking to Steve. "Sam didn't kill Nate…you did."

Steve sighed as he looked to the screen of Ethan's photo before looking to Danny. "I don't know. He's been around for a while so he's been watching and planning. According to Joyce Ethan is a nasty piece of work. He's been in and out of jail. Nate always seemed to brag about his big brother and his illegal activity."

Danny looked to him. "Drugs?"

"You name it he's done it." Steve sighed a little as he drummed his fingers on the desk as he thought. "He's not from here so he probably doesn't know the island as well as we do."

"But that depends on how quick a learner he is." Danny commented looking to him. "If he's been here a while…there's nothing saying he hasn't gone out and explored. You said yourself Steve he's probably been planning."

"Well if he has he hasn't done a very good job at it." Came Jerry's voice as he came in.

"You got something?" Steve asked as he looked to him.

"Your suspect is driving a car with no plates. He wouldn't be able to get very far without someone noticing or a patrol car picking up on it. So my theory was he's not that far. He needed to get Sam far away enough but not too far as to bring attention to himself. I went through the CCTV of a ten block radius from the hospital and came up with nothing. Checked twenty blocks and found the car abandoned down an alley and seeing as Sam is heavily pregnant he's probably not going to be able to carry her that far if she's unconscious."

"Okay so what about the area the car was abandoned?" Danny asked.

Jerry nodded as he began typing away on the table top. Bringing up a map he pointed to a block of apartments. "These apartments have been out of use for…well months. All the tenants were moved after the landlord done a runner. They were compensated by the state and re-homed. The building has been empty since. Tends to be a place for squatters."

"How many floors?" Steve asked.

Jerry sighed. "Eighteen…the CCTV camera near that building and anything facing the building have coincidently broken in the last couple of days."

"If that's the case he's must have just been waiting for the right opportunity to take her. He found the perfect place, cut the cameras when he was ready." Steve sighed and shook his head. "If he had taken me then I would get it…but Sam?"

"Maybe he doesn't have enough information on you?" Danny suggested. "Maybe he's waiting to get some information off Sam?"

"But she wouldn't tell him anything…" Steve commented with a frown.

"Unless he gave her no choice but to give him information." Jerry mumbled looking to him.

Steve looked to Jerry and shook his head. "She still wouldn't." He told him. "Sam was a cop so we've got to presume her cop instincts have kicked in…"

"But she's also pregnant…" Danny cut in looking to him. "Her emotions are running high enough as it is…if she now feels threatened she's probably absolutely terrified right now."

Hearing Danny Steve looked to him. "Then let's go get her." He told him as he headed out of the office and down to the car.

Sighing Danny followed him. "Steve, wait." He sighed. "Do you think it's a good idea just me and you going in? What if he's not alone?"

Steve looked to him. "I've got your back, you've got mine. That's all we need Danno."

Danny looked to him for a few minutes before he sighed and nodded. "Fine. But if I get killed I'm haunting your ass forever."

"Get in the car." Steve told him as he got into the car with a shake of his head.

Getting into the car, Danny put his belt on and looked to his friend. "We'll get her back don't you worry."

Steve just nodded a little as he started up the engine and began to drive to the abandoned apartment block. He couldn't distinguish how he felt right now. He was furious for what Ethan had done but he was also worried about Sam. Nate was a monster and from the information he knew about Ethan, he was twice as bad. It couldn't bare thinking about what he was actually going to do.  
Pulling up not too far from the side entrance of the block he frowned a little and cut the engine spotting Ethan smoking a cigarette and he flicked through the phone in his hand. "There he is."

"Is it me or does this seem too easy?" He asked looking to him.

Steve nodded. "It is. It's an abandoned place. Why the hell is he smoking outside?"

"Do you think it's a trap?"

Steve gave a slight nod. "Something's not right."

Watching as Ethan finished his cigarette and headed back inside Danny looked to Steve. "What do we do?"

Steve was silent for a moment before he looked to Danny. "We go get her. Just keep your eyes open." He told him as he got out of the car. Heading to the boot of the car he opened it up before he grabbed his vest and popped it on before passing Danny's his.

Taking the vest from Steve, Danny popped it over his head before he then checked his gun before popping it back in holster. "You ready?"

Checking his own gun Steve gave a nod to him as he looked to him. "We'll do floor by floor. Odds are he's keeping her locked somewhere in the middle or towards the top of the building."

Danny looked up to the building. "Eighteen floors Steve…"

"I know, but let's go. The sooner we get in there the sooner we find Sam." He told him. Grabbing his gun from his holster he then cautiously made his way to the building Danny following behind him.  
Popping his head around he then jumped back as a shot fired at them.

"I'm guessing he knows we are here." Danny commented looking to him.

Steve looked to him. "Whatever gave you that impression?" He rolled his eyes.

"You know I wasn't expecting you so early!" Ethan shouted with a smirk from the stairs. "Kinda put a dent in my plan now."

"Just give me Sam and walk away." Steve shouted back to him.

Ethan scoffed as he heard him. "Give you Sam? Now why on earth would I do that?"

"Because she didn't do anything. I killed Nate. Not Sam."

"Oh I'm very aware of who played the part in killing my brother. But you see. I have every intention of making you suffer. And what better what to make you suffer than to kill the two people who mean the most to you?" He mused with a smirk to himself.

Hearing him Steve clenched his jaw as he gripped a hold of his gun tighter. Anger fuelled him.

Seeing Steve's jaw clench and his grip tighten, Danny looked to him. "Steve…"

Shaking his head, Steve went in, all guns blazing as he shot at Ethan several times, watching as he caught Ethan in his arm. Lowering his weapon slightly he then headed up the few steps and over to him, kicking his weapon away from Ethan before he put his gun in his holster and grabbed Ethan by the collar of his shirt. "Where is she?" He demanded looking to him.

Clutching his shot arm, Ethan smirked as he looked to him. "And why would I tell you that?" He asked with a smirk to him. "Seeing you so worked up about the slapper is kinda amusing."

Punching him full force across the jaw he glared at him. "Where is she?" He boomed to him.

As Steve punched Ethan across the face Danny sighed a little looking to Ethan. "You better tell him. He's kinda pissed off…"

Ethan spat out some blood before he then looked to Danny before looking to Steve. "Is she really worth it?" He asked looking to him. "Nate always said she was more trouble than she was worth."

Punching him once more Steve glared at him.

As he was punched once more, Ethan glared at him before he used his good arm and shoved Steve back before slightly before kicking him away from him, smirking as Steve fell down the stairs he jumped to his feet and looked to him. "Shouldn't make me angry, Steve. Might have very bad consequences."

Keeping his gun armed at Ethan as he watched Steve fall back down the stairs before quickly getting to his feet, Danny looked to him and frowned. "You are aware it's two against one…"

Ethan looked to Danny hearing him and smirked. "How do you know that?" He asked looking to him. "How do you know I don't have someone torturing Sam right now? Or someone on standby in case something happens to me?"

Steve glared at him. He might have caught him off guard when he kicked him but he won't catch him again. Pointing his gun at him he looked to him. "You have five seconds to tell me where she is or I will shoot you."

"Is that a risk you're willing to take?" Ethan asked looking to him.

"Surprisingly yes because to be honest you're doing my head in." Steve told him looking to him. "Five…"

"I love how ruthless you are. Is that why Sam is with you? Because you're like Nate?"

"Three…"

"You missed a second…"

"You pissed me off. Two."

"One." Ethan finished before he grabbed another gun that was hidden in his waistband and began shooting at them once more.

Pushing Danny out of the way as Ethan started firing at them once more, Steve shot at Ethan himself, taking cover behind an old desk, reloading his gun before he then glanced over to Danny seeing he had taken cover behind a pillar. Signalling Danny he counted to three before he began to shoot at Ethan from his direction while Danny got up and done the same. There was no way out for this guy. As they each caught Ethan in the chest, Steve watched as Ethan fell to the floor, his gun sliding across the floor. Coming out from behind the desk, Steve grabbed the gun, checking Ethan was dead before he then rummaged through his pockets and pulled out a key.

Disarming himself as Ethan hit the floor, Danny looked to Steve as he pulled out a key. "Does it have a room number?"

"It's faded too much…" Steve mumbled before he then jogged up the first flight of stairs before he looked up. "Sam!" He shouted as loud as he could. They needed to find her.

"Listen…" Danny whispered as they faintly heard banging. "Up another flight…"

Running up another flight of stairs, Steve looked to the two corridors. He underestimated how many rooms there were. "Sam!" He called once more before he then listened out best he could.

Hearing another bang, Danny looked to Steve. "Up again. We're getting closer." He told him as he they ran up another flight of stairs. "Sam!" Danny called. Hearing the bang clear on this floor he looked in the direction the bang came from and jogged down.

Following Danny up the stairs and down the corridor, Steve kept a tight hold of the key. Stopping in the middle of the corridor Steve looked around. "Sam!" He shouted once more.

"Steve!" Came Sam's sobbed reply as she kept banging on the door.

Heading over to the room, Steve quickly unlocked the door and opened it up, seeing Sam in once piece he felt his body relax as he moved over to her and hugged her tightly. "You're safe." He whispered to her.

As Steve hugged her Sam shook her head a little as she moved away from him. "I..I…"

"Are you alright?" Danny asked looking to her. She looked ill. She was pale and he could see the sweat on her forehead.

"Ethan's dead. You're safe." Steve promised looking to her.

Sam shook her head before she gripped Steve's arm before cupping her bump slightly as she groaned out in pain.

"Oh no…" Danny mumbled.

Hearing Danny, Steve looked to him and frowned. "What?" He looked to Sam. "Sam what's wrong?"

"Steve…" Danny began.

"I need to push…" Sam blurted out as she gripped onto Steve's arm tighter.

Steve looked to her. His face draining of colour. She was in labour.


	35. Chapter 35

"You need to push?" Steve question to her as he looked down to her. "We need to get you to the hospital."

Sam shook her head as she clung onto Steve slightly as another contraction began. "There's no time…"

"Let's get her on the mattress…" Danny commented to Steve moving to the other side of Sam. "See what we are actually dealing with."

"See what we are dealing with?!" Sam screeched looking to Danny. "I'm ready to push this kid out Danny that's what we are dealing with!"

Guiding Sam over to the mattress, he helped her down before looking to Danny. "Have you ever delivered a baby before?"

Danny looked to Steve. "No…"

"Let me ring Jade." Steve mumbled grabbing his phone. Moving onto the mattress with Sam he looked to her. "Everything is going to be okay." He told her before he pressed the speakerphone button waiting for Jade to answer, pulling off his vest before holding onto one of Sam's hand as she breathed through another contraction while Danny held the other, pulling his own vest off.

"Hello?" Came Jade's reply when she finally answered.

"Jade it's Steve."

"Have you found her?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh my god is she okay?" Jade quickly asked.

"Jade she's fine but we're in a bit of a predicament."

"What do you mean?"

"She's ready to push." Steve simply told her.

"Oh shit." Jade mumbled. "You need to get her here now…"

"Jade there's no time." Steve told her. "You're going to have to talk us through it."

"How dilated is she? She might have the urge to push but she might not be dilated enough."

"How do I know how dilated she is?"

"You look…"

Steve looked to Danny before looking to the phone. "Excuse me?"

"Steve. Whether you like it or not you're going to have to deliver that baby. Pull down her pants and tell me what you see."

Listening to her Steve nodded a little before he moved to the bottom of the mattress, grabbing Sam's lab coat from the floor he moved it over her thighs. Never in a million years did he think he would be delivering his own child. "Lift your hips up Sam." He told her as he pulled down her trousers and panties before he took a breath and took a look. This was the last thing he ever expected to be doing today.

"Steve are you still there?" Jade asked noticing the silence.

"I'm here…"

"What do you see?"

"The baby's head…"

"As in the top of the head or is the head out?"

"The top…there's a lot of hair there…" He mumbled as he went light headed but quickly snapped out of it. He had to focus. Sam needed him.

"Okay she's crowning. Steve tell Sam on her next contraction that she needs to push as hard as she can to get the baby's head out…"

Steve nodded a little before he looked to Sam who was clinging onto Danny's hand tightly. "Babe I need you to give me a big push on your next contraction, you're nearly there…our baby is nearly here…"

Hearing him Sam looked to him before she nodded a little before looking to Danny. "Sorry if I'm hurting your hand."

Danny looked down to her a smiled. "Don't you worry about my hand. You squeeze as much as you want to. And you know. Feel free to kick Steve in the face."

Sam laughed a little before she began to squeeze Danny's hand as another contraction started and she started to push.

"That's it Sam, push as hard as you can." Steve told her.

Pushing as hard as she could, Sam squeezed Danny's hand hard.

Biting down on his lip as Sam squeezed, Danny threw a glare at Steve. It should be him having his hand squeezed.

"Okay Jade the head's out…" Steve called to the phone choosing to ignore Danny's glare. He had to stay focused.

"Okay tell Sam to take a breath." Jade told him.

Hearing Jade, Sam flopped back on the mattress. It was safe to say that she was not a fan of labour, especially without drugs!

"Steve I want you to gently take a hold of the baby's head."

Steve's eyes widened as he glanced to his phone on the bed beside him. "What? What if I hurt the baby?" He asked as he glanced at the baby.

"You won't." She promised. "On Sam's next contraction, as she pushes I want you to gently pull and guide the baby out. The shoulders can be the hardest part of the delivery so she'll need your help. As soon as the shoulders are out the baby will just slide out. So you know. Don't drop the baby…"

Steve nodded a little before he looked to Sam before glancing to the phone once more. "She looks exhausted Jade…"

"I know, but it is one final push and it's done. The baby will be here. Encourage her to push best you can."

Steve nodded a little before he gave Sam's knee a gentle rub. "One more push babe and it'll be over. Baby will be here."

"I'm too tired…" Sam mumbled feeling her eyes going heavy. She was sweaty and hot and she didn't have any energy.

"I know babe but you need to push. I can't help you unless you push. Just one more."

Sam just nodded a little as she moved up onto her elbows and took a breath.

Moving behind Sam a bit more to support her, Danny smiled down to Sam. "Come on Walker. If you're going to be a McGarrett this has got to be a piece of cake for you."

Sam laughed a little hearing Danny and looked to Steve and nodded a little. "Okay…"

Steve smiled to her before he did what Jade told him and gently moved his hands to the baby's head. He was terrified he'd hurt the baby. As Sam started to push again he nodded, letting the baby slowly move into his hands more. "That's it babe. Keep going." He encouraged as he kept his eyes locked on the little life in the palm of his hands. As the shoulders came out and the rest of the body shortly followed, he scooped up the tiny baby in his hands, tears welling in his eyes as the baby started to cry. He just delivered his own baby. His own son. "It's a boy." He whispered with a grin looking to Sam and Danny.

"Okay Steve put the baby directly onto Sam's chest. Skin to skin." Jade told him hearing the baby cry.

Nodding to himself, he popped the baby gently onto Sam's chest after Danny pulled up her top and smiled to her. "You did it." He told her with a smile as he lent forward and kissed her head. He could see she was exhausted.

"Steve send me your location and I'll get EMS out to you. They'll cut the cord and sort out delivery of the placenta."

"Will do. Thanks Jade. See you soon." Hanging up the phone he quickly sent Jade the address before he then looked to Sam who was staring adoringly at their son. Moving to sit next to her he smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

Managing to tear her eyes from her new born, Sam looked to Steve and smiled tiredly to him. "Wouldn't have been able to do it without you." She looked back to Danny. "Or you. Thanks for letting me borrow your hand."

Danny smiled down to her, still letting her use him as support. "You're welcome. Not every day I watch Steve deliver a baby." He mused before he smiled to the now sleeping baby. "He's beautiful. Congratulations you two."

Steve smiled to him before he then smiled down to Sam and the baby.

"Did someone call for a ride?" Mused a paramedic as he came in and looked to Sam. "Damn Walker you cause nothing but trouble."

Sam smiled tiredly to the paramedic. "You know it Jamie."

Moving over to them, Jamie moved down onto his knees and smiled. "Congratulations." He smiled before opening his bag and popping his gloves on. "Okay then…" He looked to Steve. "Would dad like to cut the cord?"

Steve smiled and nodded. "Sure." Moving down by Jamie he took the scissors off him and cut where Jamie indicated before he happily moved back to Sam and looked to their son. He was a dad. He couldn't believe it. A day that started off a nightmare when he found out Sam had been taken to being the best day and delivering his own son.

"Right Walker, let's get you to hospital." Jamie commented as his colleague came up with a wheelchair. "Get you and baby checked out. You might have to have a few stitches in that eye."

Sam nodded a little to Jamie before keeping her eyes locked on her son. He was so beautiful. So perfect. When she first woke up and felt wet. She thought it was the mattress in general, never did it occur to her that her waters had broken and she was in labour. It was only when her contractions really started to kick in that she realised what the hell was happening and now she was holding her beautiful baby boy. After what had felt like the longest pregnancy ever she now was a mother and she felt nothing but unconditional love for this little boy in her arms. Words couldn't describe how she felt right now. And she couldn't have done it without Steve and Danny. She owed them so much.  
Keeping a hold of the baby as Steve scooped her up and popped her in the chair, she couldn't take her eyes off him. He was so beautiful and he was hers. Her beautiful baby boy. He was the perfect present for Christmas.


	36. Chapter 36

"Let me see, let me see!" Beamed Jade as Sam was wheeled into the hospital, Steve and Danny standing protectively next to Sam. Looking down to the sleeping baby on Sam's chest, Jade couldn't help but grin adoringly at the baby. "He is absolutely beautiful." She looked to Sam. "But you my girl have seen better days."

Sam couldn't help but laugh as she looked to her friend. "Wow. You have such a way with words don't you?"

Jade smiled. "I'm your best friend so I'm allowed to be that honest." She beamed before looking to her. "So here's the deal. Maternity are currently full so I'm going to take you into a cubicle, check you over…" She looked to Jamie. "Placenta?"

"Delivered on the way over." He confirmed.

"Fabulous." She smiled to Sam. "Alice will take the baby and do the baby checks while we get you sorted."

Sam looked to Jade for a minute before she then looked to Steve. "Stay with the baby."

Steve nodded. "Of course." He kissed her head before smiling and gently taking the baby from her. "We won't be long." He promised before looking to Danny. "Stay close by." He whispered to him.

Alice smiled to Steve and the baby before looking to Jade. "Looks like you owe me money. It's a boy." She beamed cheekily before looking to Steve. "Come on follow me. We won't be too long."

Sam laughed a little. "You two had a bet?"

"Yes and I'm very disappointed you weren't in my favour." Jade pouted looking to her friend before smiling to her friend. "Come on let's go get you sorted." She looked to Jamie. "Cubicle three please." She told him as she headed over to the empty cubicle.

"I'll be out here if you need me." Danny informed Sam. "Might go and get my hand checked." He teased to her.

Sam laughed a little. "Sorry Danny. It was either that or you deliver the baby…"

Danny thought for a minute. "Having my hand squeezed was fine."

Sam smiled a little to him before she then shuffled over onto the bed as Jamie left and watched as Jade shut the curtain and popped on some gloves.

"So. How was labour?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Painful." Laughed Sam. "Not fun when you don't have any drugs."

Jade laughed. "I bet." She smiled to her. "Let's see how much damage your kid done then." She mused tapping her knees for her to bend them. As Sam bent her knees up she moved down to have a look. "You'll need a few stitches but nothing major." She smiled to her before she grabbed a stool and a side trolley and plonked herself down. "Now I don't think I need to tell you that you need to tell that fiancé of yours that he must try and keep his hands off you for at least three weeks. Maybe a bit longer with this being your first baby you may bleed for a little bit longer." She mused as she began to stitch Sam up.

Sam laughed a little. "I'll relay the message."

Finishing stitching up Sam, Jade smiled to Sam. "You'll be able to shower in a few hours. Now providing that the baby checks are okay I see now reason as to why you can't go home."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Good. I need sleep."

Jade looked to her as she took her gloves off and popped them into the bin. "Sleep? Girl you know that is so not happening now you are a mother." She smiled and looked to her. "How does it feel to be a mother?" She asked to her.

Relaxing her legs down on the bed, Sam looked to her. "When that baby was placed on my chest….the love I felt for him…the feel is indescribable. I know that probably sounds stupid. I know I love Steve but the love I feel for that baby? It's something completely different."

Jade smiled to her friend. "It doesn't sound stupid. The say the love you have for your baby is something that is so overwhelming." Getting to her feet she smiled. "I have to go and see some more patients but I'll come back in a little while. I want you to stay here just for a few hours to be monitored."

Sam nodded. "As long as you bring me some decent food I'll be the perfect patient."

"Deal." Laughed Jade. "I'll be back soon." She promised before she left the cubicle, closing the curtain behind her so she could have some privacy.

Relaxing back on the bed a small yawn passed Sam's lips as she bought the cover over her slightly. As the curtain opened she couldn't help but smile as Steve came in with the baby who was now dressed in a little baby grow and wrapped in a blue blanket.

Coming into the cubicle Steve smiled over to Sam as he moved over to her. "We have one healthy boy." He informed with a smile as he perched himself on the bed next to her. "He passed all his checks and considering he was just over a week early he weighs a healthy seven pounds and 2 ounces."

Sam smiled listening to Steve and happily looked to their son as he gazed up to his father as Steve gently rocked him. "Bet you'd never imagined you'd be ever delivering a baby let alone your own."

Steve chuckled slightly. "I will admit that was probably the scariest thing I have every done."

"Really?" She looked to him. "What was scary about delivering your own baby?" She teased with a chuckle to him.

Steve smiled as he gently passed the baby to Sam. "Well think I was more scared of dropping him."

Gently taking the baby Sam smiled as she cradled him close to her and happily gazed down to him. He was so beautiful. Might have been biased but he was. "You'd never drop him." She tore her eyes from her son and looked to Steve. "I had every faith that you'd bring him into this world safely."

"I'm glad you did." Steve whispered as he smiled as he watched the two people who meant more to him than anything in this entire world.

Sam smiled to him before she then looked down to their son as he began to fuss a little. Gently stroking his face she smiled a little as he began to settle, a small tear rolling down her cheek.

Gently wiping her tear away as he saw it Steve frowned a little and looked to her. "What's wrong?" He whispered to her.

"I just wish my dad could have been here to see him." She whispered back to him. "He would have been so proud."

Hearing her he sighed a little as he looked to her. "He is proud of you Sam. He's looking down on you right now and he is as proud as proud can be."

Sam just nodded a little as she kept her eyes locked on the baby in her arms.

Moving his hand to her leg he smiled as he gave her leg a gentle squeeze. "We still have to name him…why don't we name him in memory of your dad?"

Sam looked to him. "You want to call him Richard?"

Steve looked to her. "Well how about Noah Richard McGarrett? Noah was the only name we could both agree we liked?"

Sam looked down to the baby. "Noah…" She whispered before smiling to herself. "He looks like a Noah."

"Noah it is then." Steve whispered with a smile before he lent in and kissed her cheek. "You've given me the greatest present imaginable."

Sam smiled as she turned her head and captured his lips and smiled as she kissed him before resting her forehead to his. "All thanks to you." She smiled to him once more before she then looked up hearing someone coughing to get their attention. Seeing Danny she smiled a little. "Hey Danny. You can come in."

Danny smiled a little. "Thanks…how you feeling?"

"Like I'm ready to go home." She admitted with a smile to him.

Danny smiled to her as he headed over to her and smiled down to the baby. "He's adorable."

"Would Uncle Danny like a hold?" Sam asked with a smile to him.

"Hell yes." He beamed with a grin as he gently took the baby off her and cradled him close. Looking to Steve he smiled. "Who would ever have thought you'd be a father?" He smiled down to him before looking to the pair of them. "Have their said when you're allowed home?" He asked before looking down to the baby. "Does the little guy have a name yet?"

"Jade said by the end of the evening. She just wants to keep an eye on be to make sure everything's okay. Probably to make sure I haven't got an infection. Didn't exactly give birth in the most hygienic of places." She smiled. "He does. "Meet Noah."

"Noah." Danny smiled before he nodded a little before looking up as Jade came in with some food for Sam.

"I knew there was a reason you're my best friend." Sam beamed taking the food off her.

"I'm awesome I know but you should know…" She paused and looked to her. "Your mother is on her way in. She hasn't stopped ringing the hospital every hour since you were taken."

"That would explain the fifteen missed calls she left me then." Steve commented with a slight chuckle.

Sam rolled her eyes a little before she opened her sandwich. "Oh god. She's going to be in major granny mode." She mumbled taking a bite out of her sandwich as she looked to Jade. "You can kick her out right if she gets on my nerves?"

Jade looked to her friend and laughed a little. "She's not going to be that bad. Enjoy people making a fuss of you." She told her with a smile. "Give it another hour and you can go home." She told her with a smile. "Let everyone make a fuss of you in your own home so they can run around for you." She beamed as she then left them to it.

Sam watched her go before she then looked to Danny who was quite content with the baby. "Not getting broody there are you Danno?" She mused with a smirked to him.

Looking to Sam Danny couldn't help but laugh a little. "Don't tell Melissa."

"Oh come on Danny. You guys having a baby wouldn't be so bad." Sam commented looking to him. "Should at least think about it." She shrugged a little to him before she let a small yawn pass her lips as she rested her head back on the pillow.

Steve smiled down to Sam before he then looked up as Joyce popped her head in.

"There they are." She beamed with a grin as she stepped inside and over to Danny and looked down to the baby. "Oh sweetheart he's so adorable." She looked to her daughter. "We are so glad that you're alright…"

Sam lifted her head up. "We?" She looked to her mother, her jaw clenching. "Do not tell me you bought him with you."

Joyce looked to her. "He dropped me off and he's gone back home. He's respecting your wishes Sam but he was genuinely worried about you when he found out you were kidnapped. By that monster of all people. Like it or not Samantha he's still your brother." She told her before looked down to her grandson once more and gently stroked his cheek.

Sam practically glared at her mother. Was she was seriously trying to give her a lecture right now? Looking to Steve she took a breath. "I think I need to go home now." She whispered to him. She didn't want to end up losing her temper. And with her mother there no doubt she would be.

Steve nodded as he looked to Sam and kissed her head. "I'll clear it with Jade and get some clothes for you." He whispered to her before he got to his feet and left the cubicle.

Watching Steve go, Sam then looked to Danny and the baby as the baby started to fuss again. "I think he's hungry…"

Danny nodded a little as he moved the baby back to his mother. "We'll give you some privacy." He told her with a smile. He didn't see any bottles around so he guessed that Sam would breast feed. Looking to Joyce he smiled. "Let's grab a coffee while Sam feeds him."

Joyce smiled and nodded. "We'll be back soon." She told her as she left the cubicle with Danny.

"Not too soon I hope." She grumbled to herself before looking down to her son. "I don't know buddy." She shook her head before she lifted her top up slightly and began to feed her baby. It was a strange feeling but she wouldn't change it for the world. He was all that mattered to her right now. Him and Steve. They were her world now and no matter what her mother said she wasn't going to let her mother say any different. Steve and Noah were her ohana now.


	37. Chapter 37

"Sam?" Steve called as he stepped inside the McGarrett household with a bag of food in his one hand. They had been home with the baby for three days and to say he was loving being home with them was a bit of an understatement and this morning he was treating Sam to a breakfast from her favourite diner. He wasn't even missing work. He was enjoying this special time with Sam and the baby.

Making her way down the stairs with the baby, Sam smiled to him. "We're here." Making her way over to the sofa she moved to sit down, gently laying Noah down on the sofa as she pulled out his tiny socks from her pocket and popped them on his little feet.

Watching Sam, Steve couldn't help but smile. She was such a natural. Popping the bag of food on the coffee table he smiled to her as he lent down and kissed her head. "I'll go get us some plates. Does he need a bottle?"

Sam smiled to Steve and shook her head. "He had a feed while you were out." She informed him before she smiled and gently scooped up the baby and pressed a kiss to his head before she moved him down into his bouncer in front of her and strapped him in. He was such a content baby. They were truly blessed.

Coming back in from the kitchen with two plates and some cutlery, Steve plonked himself down next to Sam and smiled to their son as he happily stared up at them, quite content in his bouncer. Putting a plate in front of Sam he pulled out two boxes from the bag and passed Sam hers. "Two blueberry pancakes, half syrup, half white chocolate sauce and extra chocolate shavings curtesy of Rico. He sends his congratulations and a hot chocolate. Extra whipped cream."

Sam smiled taking the box off him and opened it up. Smelling her pancakes she couldn't help but smile as she popped the food onto her plate and looked to Steve. "What did you get?"

"I got chocolate chip pancakes with chocolate sauce and extra chocolate shavings curtesy of Rico along with a coffee." He told her with a chuckle as he popped his own food onto his plate before digging in. "I was thinking…." He began between bites as he looked to Sam. "Now that the baby is here…why don't we put the Christmas tree up? Get us into the Christmas spirit."

Sam smiled before she happily dug into her pancakes, gently rocking Noah in her bouncer with her foot. Hearing Steve's suggestion she looked to him sheepishly.

Seeing the look she gave, Steve frowned a little. "What?"

Clearly her throat a little she smiled cheekily to him. "While you were out…I pulled all the Christmas stuff down from the attic."

Steve couldn't help but laugh as he looked to her. "Eager?"

"Well he had a little doze after his bath so I thought why not. It's all on the landing waiting for us to get started."

Steve smiled to her. "Well once we've had this I'll bring it all down and get started." He told her with a smile as he dug into his pancakes some more. "Our first Christmas as a family."

Sam grinned to him before she ate some more of her pancakes, smiling down to Noah as he just looked up to them. "I think he looks like you today." She commented with a smile.

Looking to Noah at Sam's comment he smiled to her. "I dunno…I can see you…"

"He changes every time I look at him. This morning I thought he looked like me but now looking at him he looks like you." Sam smiled to him. "He has your eyes."

Finishing off his pancakes, Steve popped his plate on the coffee table before grabbing his coffee and taking a sip of it before he leant back on the sofa, draping his arm across the back behind Sam as he looked down to their son and smiled to himself. Being a dad really was the best feeling in the entire world. He was protective of Sam, but now that Noah was here he felt even more protective of both of them.

Finishing off her pancakes, Sam popped her plate down with Steve's before she happily leant back into Steve, gently rocking the baby's bouncer with her foot, happy and content.

Kissing Sam's head Steve smiled as he pulled her close to him as he smiled down to her. "Enjoy your pancakes?"

Sam smiled up to him. "They were the best. Thank you." She smiled again and pressed a kiss to his chin.

Steve smiled feeling her kiss his chin and happily leant down and pressed his lips to hers.

Sam smiled as she happily kissed him back, turning into him more she smiled to herself as she happily kept her lips to his. She loved this man so much.

Resting his hand on her cheek, Steve moved his arm around her waist more before he then broke the kiss as the baby started to fuss in his bouncer.

Looking to the baby Sam then looked to Steve. "Think Noah doesn't like daddy having all of mommy's attention." She mused with a smirk to him before she lent down and scooped him up and gently tapped his nose. "What's all that noise?" She mused down to him before she happily held him close to her as she curled into Steve.

Steve smiled and kissed Sam's forehead. "Well he will have to learn to share."

Sam chuckled and smiled up to Steve. "Well he follows you in not wanting to share me." She teased sticking her tongue out to him.

Steve nodded to her. "Yep I can agree with that." He smiled down to her. "You two stay here while I go and drag all this Christmas stuff down."

"Well let me help…" Sam began.

"No." Steve told her tapping her nose. "You two sit here and I'll bring it down. You did only give birth a few days ago. Take it easy." He told her with a smile. Pressing a soft kiss to Noah's head he then got up, picking up the plates and rubbish he popped them into the kitchen before he headed upstairs. Their first Christmas as a family. He couldn't wait. Seeing all the stuff that Sam had bought down he couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head as he grabbed the tree and a bag of ornaments and made his way back downstairs. "Where shall we put the tree this year?" He asked looking to her.

Sam looked to him hearing his question and glanced around the living room. "How about in the corner by the television?" She asked. "We can just move that table to over by here?" She suggested to him.

Steve nodded as he listened to her. "Sounds good to me." He smiled to her as he popped the stuff down on the floor before he then headed to the corner and picked up the coffee table. "Might have to move the sofa slightly but it'll be a nice fit." He told her with a smile.

Sam smiled and nodded. Looking down to Noah seeing he had nodded off to sleep she gently got up from the sofa and moved over to the moses basket and gently popped him in and moved a small blanket over his legs before she then moved over to Steve, cupping his face as she kissed him. "Seeing as he interrupted our kiss earlier." She whispered against his lips with a smile.

Steve grinned against her lips as he happily kissed her back, his arm banding around her waist as he held her close to him and smiled. "Love you."

"I love you too." She replied before playfully tapping his bum. "Go get the rest of the stuff and I'll move this…"

"But…"

"No buts." She cut in looking to him. "I had a baby. I'm not an invalid. I'm perfectly capable of moving a coffee table."

Steve looked to her before he rolled his eyes playfully at her and nodded. "Fine, but still be careful." He told her as he headed back upstairs to get more stuff.

Sam poked her tongue out to him before she quickly glanced to the baby to make sure that he was alright before she moved the coffee table over to the other corner by the sofa. Moving some of the baby's stuff to the side of it tidily before she put what supposed to be on it properly once more. Smiling to herself she then headed over to the tree and moved it to the corner before she began to puff out the branches. This really was her favourite time of year.

An hour later Steve plonked himself on the sofa and smiled to their now decorated tree and living room. "I like it."

Sam smiled as she moved to sit down next to Steve, holding Noah close to her as she gently soothed him as he started to get fussy in his basket. Looking to the tree she smiled. "Me too. Makes it look nice and cosy." She mused with a smile to him.

"It does. Be nice on evenings we don't fancy watching T.V and can just put the lights on the tress and relax or if you wanna curl up with a good book when I go back to work."

Sam smiled and nodded. "Now that does sound perfect." She smiled as she relaxed back against Steve, looking down to Noah as he had nodded back off, clinging onto her top tightly.

Kissing Sam's head, Steve smiled as he looked down to the two people who meant everything to him. He felt so lucky to have them in his life. Things had been bumpy but they were here and they were together. That was all that mattered to him. He had a beautiful fiancé and a beautiful baby boy. He had his ohana.

* * *

 _So i'm going to leave this story here guys, leave it on a happy note :P_

 _Thank you to everyone who has once again supported these stories. There are more stories in the pipeline and i can't wait to share them with you!_

 _Much Love_

 _K xx_


End file.
